Demon Knights
by rath malone
Summary: Based on the events in Demon Hunter by Laeedil. Within the organization, there's an second group called the demon knights. Some call them heroes while others call them a pain in the neck. Jake and the Titans are going to cross paths with them.
1. Start of a Typical Day

_Legend has it that you speak an ancient tongue_

_But no one's spoke to you and lived to tell the tale_

_Some say that you have killed a hundred men _

_Others say that you have died and live again_--"Nomad" by Iron Maiden

Beep, Beep, Beep, repeatedly and loudly came from the digital clock on the night stand right side of a bed with a big lump under the comforter. A hand shot from under the comforter. It had to feel around for the clock knocking over empty bottles of various liquor products like Southern Comfort, Jim Bean, Jack Daniels in different favors, and Hot Damn. Finally grabbing the source of that irritating beeping, the hand threw it. It would've hit the wall instead it hit the blue carpet because of the cord was plugged into a wall outlet behind the nightstand and was still going Beep, Beep, Beep.

A groan came from under the comforter. The lump started moving towards the edge of the bed. Two hands slid from under the comforter and touched the floor then the rest of the body dropped onto the floor. Laying on her back with her legs propped against the bed was a red head with a batch of white hair over her left eye and one massive hangover wearing boxer shorts and a white tank top. She was reaching that point in her life where drinking was becoming a pain instead of being fun expect she wasn't ready to stop just yet. Right now she wanted that beeping to stop. Again her right hand searched for the annoying clock. Finding it, her thumb clicked it off. Now she could lay there until the hammering stopped inside her head.

Then a knock came from her closed bedroom door. Before she could tell the knocker to go away, it opened and a teenage girl with green hair popped her head through the crack between the door and doorway.

"Jess, time to get up," greeted the teenager.

"Shove it, Suzie," groaned Jess.

"Can't, promised Rath that you would be up and ready before he got back."

"That bastard," Jess mumbled sliding onto her right side.

Since she was on the wrong side of the bed, it was going to require effect for her to crawl around and over the bed to get to the bathroom. Her big ass along with her big chest prevented her crawling under the bed.

Closing the door behind her, Suzie walked towards Jess. Lifting Jess up wasn't easy for the young woman, but she was able to get Jess onto the bed. Rolling her towards the bathroom, Suzie entered the bathroom. Sounds of water from the shower filtered into Jess's ears, but the pounding blocked it out. Returning, Suzie rotated Jess until her feet faced the bathroom. Grabbing her hands, Suzie tried pulling Jess onto her feet, but kept sliding under the bed. Getting onto the bed, Suzie sat Jess up. Wrapping her arms around Jess, she pulled up. Jess barely went up. Trying again, Suzie propped her knees under Jess's butt. Placing her hands on Jess's butt, Suzie pushed sending Jess towards the opened bathroom door. Jess's hands landed against the sides of the door way preventing her from hitting the bathroom floor face first.

"Suzie, I can take it from here," she said shifting her feet into the bathroom.

After the bathroom door closed, Suzie went towards Jess's black dresser. The top draw had Jess's tank tops and boxer shorts that she wore around the apartment. The second draw had her sexy underwear that made men drool and the women to hate her which Jess never had time for. The last draw was the one Suzie opened. It had Jess's exercise underwear and normal working shirts. Suzie pulled out an exercise bra, panties, and a black shirt and placed them on the bed.

Opening the closet door, she stared at the black duster coats, pants, and fedoras. Getting one of each plus a pair of combat boots placed them on the bed. She didn't get socks since them were already in the boots. Seeing that everything was ready, she left to make breakfast.

Leaning her head against the mirror, Jess kept her eyes closed and listened to the water flowing from behind the shower curtain. How she hated that bastard? Not for letting Suzie be a wet nurse towards her which she been doing since that business in New York, but for letting Suzie see her hung over. Opening her right eye, a bloodshot brown eyeball stared back at her. Pulling her head back, she stared at her disheveled reflection. She wanted to ram her head through the mirror, but didn't want to scare Suzie.

Removing her tank top and boxer shorts, she stepped behind the shower curtain. The cold water hit her bare skin. Lathering herself up with soap, the fog cleaned up inside her head allowing her to have her first clean thought which was "How did she ended up in her bed wearing only her tank top and boxer shorts?"

When the coffee pot got full, Suzie turned it off. Pouring the coffee into a fifty two ounce mug, she added sugar and milk.

The two slices of toast popped up black. Removing them from the toaster, she placed them on a plate. Spreading ranch dressing on both slices, she placed Swiss cheese onto the dressing. Cracking three eggs into the cast iron pan, she fried them. Placing it onto a bread slice, she put the other slice onto the fried egg finishing Jess's fried egg sandwich.

Placing the mug and plate onto the counter, Suzie sipped her orange juice and nibbled on her pop tart.

Jess walked out of her bedroom still drying her hair minus her coat and hat.

"Would you like me to get your hat and coat?" asked Suzie.

"What?" removing the towel from her hair.

"Would you like me to get your hat and coat?"

"I don't need a mother, you know."

"Only when you're on one of your benders."

"You know about those?"

"You try to hide it, but yes, I know."

"Oh well," sipping her coffee," you need to get a life of your own and stop chasing Rath."

"He might give up and let me catch him."

"Not likely," nibbling on her sandwich, "Did you feed that stupid bird?"

"Yes, Stengo's been feed."

"Like to know where he got that bird from?"

"I believe it's a cockatoo."

"It's a stupid bird to me," chewing on a piece of her sandwich, "You still need to get a life of your own."

"That's way I moved out."

"And working as an observer."

"Right."

"There's better jobs."

"But I won't see you guys that much."

"That's the point of having a life of your own besides this place got a lot of room."

"I don't know where the doors go."

"True," pouring more coffee down her throat, "Wished Victoria let you be with me."

"That was the plan."

"On your first assignment, Rath, and I get that pervert, Turner."

Finishing off her coffee, jess went to retrieve her coat and hat wondering how she ended up in her tank top and boxer shorts.

At a booth in Mel's Pizzeria, a red head wearing a black duster and black fedora stared at the brown metal plate covering the back of a right hand which propped the owner's head who was wearing the same black duster and fedora. Connected to the metal plate was a leather strap which runs between the second and third fingers.

Pulling a picture from her duster coat pocket, "This is the guy," placing the picture on the counter, "Roger Berger, a serial killer, Killed at least fifteen only four are know by the police. Problem is the cops don't know about his safari. They got him for a hit and run. He's in cell 4B," sipping her ginger ale float, "How you kill him is your business? Any questions, Rath?"

Staring at the picture through the crack between his index and middle finger, "One question, how are the Cubs doing, Alice?"


	2. Broken Traffic Laws, Bones, Jail Cells

The light turned green. The car wheels started moving then the brake light came on as someone wearing an orange sweat jacket riding a motorcycle ran the red light causing several fender benders. Horn blared and more brake lights came on as the motorcycle rider continued breaking traffic laws.

Hearing sirens, pair of blue eyes stared into the review mirror to see a motorcycle cop. Grunting at this insult and seeing flashing lights heading towards him, he crossed the medium. The motorcycle cop followed only to get hit by an on coming cop car.

Now driving against traffic, he watched the more cop cars heading towards since the ones he past were having trouble turning around. He went down a hill allowing couple cop cars to catch up. Entering an alley way, he found a dead end. Turning around, he discovered a cop car blocking his exit.

Turning the handle grip, he head straight towards the cop car. Jumping off the bike, he landed on the roof top. The bike slammed into the grill. His right foot kicked the driver's face. Spinning, the heel of his foot hit the passenger's temple.

Watching another car enter the alley way, he jumped off the car truck. With his hands up, he walked towards the second car.

"Freeze!" came from the stop car, "Put your hands up!" was followed by, "Drop to the ground!"

With his hands up, he went to his knees.

"Listen, smart ass! Lay on your stomach!" which he did.

As gun pointed at him, his left wrist was cuffed and held against his back. When his right wrist was grabbed, he twisted it from the cop's grip. Grabbing the cop'sthroat, he threw the cop at his partner. Jumping to his feet, he removed the motorcycle helmet. Throwing it at one cop who caught it, he kicked the second one in the stomach. Kicking the helmet out of the cop's hand, he caught it and slammed it against the two cops' head.

Dropping the helmet, he saw flashing red and blue lights at the alley enterance. Removing the orange sweat jacket, he walked towards the flashing lights. Seeing a lot of gun barrels pointing at him, his hands went into the air and allowed his right wrist to be cuffed. He was stuffed into the back of a cop car and hauled off.

Standing over the kneeling man with his hands tied behind his back which were secured to the collar around his neck, "Like to beg, George?" taunted the man with the sword blade resting on his shoulder.

""I don't beg to traitors, Kenaz?"

"Traitor? Just jealous because I'll live and you'll die."

"If you were a real demon knight, you would fight me without the help from the HDC."

"Wake up, old man. This is a brand new world those arcane beliefs are as extinct as the dinosaurs,"

"Those arcane beliefs are as powerful as those who believe in them."

"Well," holding the sword over his head, "love to continue this philosophical discussion, but time to take your head, but don't worry this will be brought up to Washington," bringing the blade onto George's neck.

Sitting behind a chain link fence that caged off his desk, a police officer studied his travel brochure. His vacation time needed to be used up before the new fiscal year.

"Two days and counting," he thought.

A buzz went off. Staring at a TV screen, he saw two officers bringing in a new guest for the jail bar motel. Pushing a button, a green light came on to signal the officers that it was OK to enter.

They walked towards him.

"Hello, Gill," greeted one of the officers.

Getting up, "Hello, Williams," staring at the prisoner, "Whose the unwelcome guest?"

"This is Robby Knieval," pushing the prisoner closer to the fence, "Say hello, Robby."

No response just those blue eyes shifting from Williams to Gill.

"See, practicing his right to remain silent."

"What did he do?"

"Besides breaking the rules of the road, he thought he was Jackie Chan just not as funny."

"Guess the feds won't be interested in him."

"Yeah, besides no ID," placing the helmet and sweat jacket onto the counter, "This was all he had, no black fedora or duster coat."

Pulling the helmet and jacket through the opening between the fence and counter top, "Less paperwork to do."

"Only for more to replace it," grabbing the prisoner's right arm.

Gill pushed another button. Another buzzer went off. Williams and partner could their prisoner towards the holding cells.

Returning to his desk and brochure, "Two days," he thought.

Gill wished his vacation started now for he didn't like how those blue eyes stared at him.

Following the stairs downward, they headed towards the holding cells

The prisoner's eyes stared at the black stenciled numbers and letters above the cell doors. 1-A on his left as 2-A was on his right. After 10-A, 1-B appeared. Seeing 4-B, his feet stopped.

"Hey keep…" got interrupted by the prisoner slamming his right foot onto the Williams's left foot.

His partner got tripped. Jumping, the prisoner slipped the cuffs under his feet. Driving his elbow into the back of Williams's partner's, his left foot connected with Williams's face. Removing the keys from Williams's gun belt, he opened the cell door up and entered.

Finding Rogers proved to be easy. He was the only one in the cell. He was sitting on a bench staring at the wall.

"Even jail couldn't keep you headhunters from reaching me," sighing, "Here for my head?"

"Yes."

Sighing, "I'm tried of this existence," shifting his attention to his visitor, "Who'll collect you head when there's no one left to behead?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Bet you will," returning his eyes back to the wall, "Let's get this over with," getting up.

Turning his back to his visitor, Rogers went to his knees.

"Do it quickly."

Covering the cuff chain with both his hands, light glowed through his skin. Walking towards Rogers, he wrapped the chain around Rogers's neck. Pulling, the chain sliced through Roger's neck.

Tapping the chain with his fingers returned the chain to its dullness. Stepping out of the cell, he dodged the nightstick that headed towards his skull. Slapping the cop's gut allowed him to wrap the chain around cop's neck.

Looking over the cop's shoulder, blue eyes saw gun barrels pointing at him. Using the cop as a shield, he walked away from those guns. Prisoners screamed to kill the pig, but he didn't have a reason to kill the cop, yet.

Finally he came to a thick metal door that led to the prisoner loading dock. Pushing the door handle, he leaned against the door. It wouldn't open. Kicking it, his ears detected metal snapping. Leaning against the door, it still wouldn't open. Studying the door frame, he saw the door hinges.

Looking over the cop's shoulder, he still saw trigger fingers ready to blow him away. Moving close to the door handle, he pushed it, hooked it with his elbow, and opened it enough for the back of his right heel to catch the edge of the door.

Removing the chain from around the cop's neck, he pushed the cop towards thetrigger happycops. Swinging the door open with his foot, he ran outside and closed the door as bullets slammed into the metal door. Leaning against the door, he placed his right palm against the door and door frame. The metal began glowing red. Hearing a car horn, he left the fissured door.

Running towards a dark blue car, the green haired female passenger opened the driver side door for him.

Getting in, "Keys," he said putting the car in drive.

Leaving the underground parking lot, the young woman opened a leather case up. Taking the cuff key, she handed it to him before they emerged with the traffic. Unlocking the cuffs, he threw them over his shoulder.

Taking Rogers's picture out, "So he's died right?" asked the woman.

"Yes."

Ripping the picture up, "One less demon to worry about," she remarked throwing the pieces into the air.

The driver instead stopped the car.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked the woman.

Taking the keys, "Stay here," he said leaving the car.

She watched him climb up and over a chain link fence. Getting out, she found a hole and went after him.

Banging against the door, the cops stopped when the lights started flickering.

Instead Rogers's cell, energy shot from his body and short circuited the police station's computers and fuse box. It traveled along the power line blowing lights out and destroying transformers. It finally came to a vacant lot and struck the man who killed Rogers.

The green haired girl started in disbelief as she watched this man absorbed Roger's life force. When he stopped convulsing, he got up and walked towards the girl.

Walking past her, "Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

"Rath, was that…"

Still walking, "What Susan?"

"Was that Rogers's life force?"

"Yes," coming to the chain link fence.

He went over the fence and opened the car truck. Using the hole in the fence, Susan joined him as he slipped on his black duster, slung the strap of the satchel over his shoulder, and placed a black fedora on his head.

"Thristing?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh yeah, you need to make a report," he said turning and walking away from Susan.

"What about the keys?" she yelled.

He threw them over his shoulder. Going over her head, they landed near a storm drain.


	3. A Demon Enters a Bar

Why do all bars have that smoke hanging in the air? Who cares? Where's that bar?

Sitting on a bar stool, "Bartender, a shot glass and bottle," ordered Rath removing cash from his coat pocket.

The bartender put the glass down. Opening the bottle, he was about to fill the glass.

"I'll do that myself," said Rath counting his cash, "How much for the bottle?"

"$5.50 per glass."

Looking up from his cash, "I'm not buying a glass, but a bottle."

"We don't sell bottles."

Moving his fingers, "Twenty for the bottle."

"Twenty for the bottle," repeated the bartender.

Handing the twenty to the bartender, "Get lost," grabbing the bottle.

When the bartender left, Rath filled his shot glass. Placing his hand around the glass, his fingers began to glow. The glowing stopped. Removing his fingers from the shot glass, the clear brown liquid was replaced by a white liquid. Holding the shot glass, he poured the white liquid into his mouth.

Licking his lips, "Too sweet," he thought.

Instead of refilling his glass, he shifted his eyes towards the blond haired man wearing a cloak that covered his body. Actually the cloak was his wings.

"Didn't know this place sold milk, hunter," remarked the man.

"Actually it's rice milk," turning the stool to face the shell of a man, "You're not here to drink so deliver the message before I kill you."

"Should warn you, hunter. I've got a camera recording us, hunter."

"Been warned and now the message."

"The alley way on between Memorial and Twenty-Seventh."

"Question, why are you telling me this?"

"Simple, hunter betrayal is a demon's specialty not some organization ran by bureaucrats, hunter."

"Fine, got something to tell you."

"What's that, hunter?"

Smiling, "I'm not a hunter and don't care about that camera,"

Grabbing the bottle by the neck, he slammed it against the edge of the bar. In a blink, he was gone and the demon messenger felt a small pain in his neck. Trying to turn his head, he couldn't move it instead his head fell from his neck and landed on the floor before his body did.

Now the footage from that carmera would show Rath smashing the bottle then disappeared then the demon's head falling off. If one could slow it down, they would see Rath taking the smashed bottle and beheading the demon. Only one problem, the camera got fried in a freak electrical storm.

Rath didn't get out of the parking lot before car alarms went off and head lights flickered on and off. Again he got electrocuted. How the life of a demon knight sucked? That could be the title of someone's biography, expect Rath didn't have time to write it. He had to meet a fellow demon knight who wanted a dual to the death which the council had outlawed. Doing something that was outlawed and the fact he was outlawed, how god had that crazy sense of humor working over time.

Getting up, he staggered out of the parking lot.


	4. Failure to Arrest

Standing across the street, he stared at the alley entrance. Rain drops slid down his umbrella. Walking towards the alley entrance, a car brakes screeched behind him.

"Stop," yelled a female voice getting out of the car.

He didn't. Hands grabbed his right arm. He pulled his arm free. Susan stepped in front of him trying to make him stop.

"He'll kill you."

He pushed her away.

Grabbing his leg, "Don't do it. I'll be your slave."

He stopped and looked down. She stared up at him. She was soaked. Even the rain couldn't hide the tears in her eyes.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up.

"He wouldn't know where I was if you didn't call in your report."

"You know."

Holding his left wrist to her face, "I was warned after receiving Roger's life force."

"You still let me call."

"Yes."

"Then let's run away."

"No, better to face it now then later."

"Kenaz will kill you."

"Not if I kill him first, now go," walking around her.

Entering the alley, he closed the umbrella letting the rain to hit his hat. A silhouette appeared at the end of the alley. He continued towards it.

Stopping, he stared at figure. He was dressed like Rath. A sword rested on his shoulder.

"Guess you're Kenaz."

"So you know my name…"

"All you need to know is that I'll kill you."

"Think that's going to be easy?" snapping his fingers.

Soldiers appeared from under trash, dumpsters, and windows.

"You must think I'm real dangerous," remarked Rath.

"You killed the messenger. I'm post to be the malicous one not you."

"Then why do you need back up."

"Well you see the council gave me the permission to behead demon knights if they resist arrest and you're resisting arrest."

"Wheeler isn't going to be happy."

"Less he know, the better," snapping his fingers.

Bullets hit air and fellow soldiers.

"Oh, shit, a runner," thought Kenaz.

On the rooftop, Rath listened to the sounds of bullets flying and hitting soldiers.

"Never seen anyone phase that quickly," came from behind him.

Turning, he saw Kenaz. Holding the umbrella, he slid his hand down the umbrella turning it into a sword blade.

"An alchemist," remarked Kenaz going to his stance.

Twirling his sword hand, Rath started circling Kenaz's who did the same thing. Slowly the distance between them closed. Kenaz took a swing. Rath blocked it. Fury of slashes followed as lightening flashed and thunder clashed around them.

Kenaz's over swung allowing Rath to cut through his right knee. Kicking Kenaz's sword away, Rath's sword rested on the front of Kenaz's neck. Before Rath could take Kenaz's head, a searchlight appeared on them. A bullet from a sniper rifle went through Rath's right shoulder allowing Kenaz to roll out of the searchlight. Bullets from the spinning barrel of the helicopter's machine gun torn through Rath's body. As bullets continued to assault him, he staggered towards the edge of the roof.

When there was no longer solid ground under his feet, he dropped like a rock. Hitting the edge of a fire escape, he continued falling until the edge of a trash dumpster stopped him. Rolling, he hit the wet pavement.

Lying on his back, his brain registered the pain that shot through his body. He was breathing therefore still alive. Turning onto his stomach, he lifted his head up. Rain rolled into his eyes. Wiping the rain from his eyes, he saw a manhole cover.

Closing his eyes, the manhole cover started rising as pain increased in his body. It lifted up enough to catch the edge of the pavement. Crawling, he blocked the pain in his body which wasn't easy. Gripping the edge of the manhole cover, he slid it enough for him to enter the sewer. Hooking his arm on a rung, he returned the manhole cover.

Trying to climb down, he slipped and landed into the raising sewer water below him.

Five men dressed in black dusters and wearing fedoras entered J and K's Dry Cleaners. Looking up for his Home and Gardens,the clerk watched them open the door marked W.C. Entering, they followed a long hallway pasted several doors actually they losted count after five hundred. At the end of the hallway was an elevator door.Pushing the only button beside the doorway, it slid open. They entered and the door closed.Only the button marked with an arrow pointing up was seen which they pushed.

"Too Legit, Too Quit," filtered from the elevator speakers as they went up and check their weapons. Ding was followed by the door opening to reveal a orange hair woman sitting at a desk typing on a keyboard. They walked towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're to see Miss Price," said the one holding a triple barrle pump action shot gun.

"Nature of business?"

"It's council business," remarked the one playing with a dagger.

Pushing the green button to speaker phone, "Miss Price, there's five men who want to discuss council business," releasing the button.

"Let them in Miss Bramn."

"Through there," she said pointing to the red cushion covered door.

Entering their eyes stared at a chair with its back to them. Closing the door behind them, the chair turned.The occupant was a female with shoulder length white hair wearing a bluepant suit holding a cirgette between the fingers of her right hand. Her pink eyes stared through the lenses of her thin rimmed glasses.

"Miss Price, you're under arrest."

"Really Micheal,which council member issued that order?"

"Will you surrender?"

Flickering ash from her cirgette, "Good question," grasping the top of a cane.

Getting up she rested her weight on the cane then stared at the five. Leaping onto her desk, she went flying towards the five while pulling the cane sword from its shaft.

Miss Bramn continued typing away as the sounds of gun fire while with "Watch out for crossfire!", "She moves fast!" and one point in this melee of sound, a chain saw went off then it stopped. The door opened and out stepped Miss Price with her cane.

Litting her cirgette, "Miss Bramn?"

Without looking, "Yes, Miss Price?"

"Get my car ready. Going to change some thinking."


	5. Recovering and Drinking

Rain pelted the young boy. It helped to hide the tears that were running down his cheek. The sight of his father on his knees with his hands tied behind him was source of those tears. The young boy tried to stop the man with the sword, but was pushed away.

"You're the son of a bastard and a bitch," said the man.

He would've struck the boy if the man in the white robes hadn't stopped him. Grunting, the man went back to the job at hand beheading Richard Clarkstone, the traitor.

The blade went up then down slicing through Richard's neck. Energy crackled from Richard's body. It shot from his body and entered the young boy electrocuting him.

"Remember my son, train hard. Never let anyone beat you. Be number one," was the last thing young David Clarkstone remembered about his father.

A manhole cover being pushed woke Rath up. A blanket covered him as he laid on a brick floor. Sounds of water running echoed through the sewer tunnels. Shifting his eyes towards a ladder, a basket of food was being lowered. When it rested on the concrete ground, feet followed the ladder rungs down. Susan lifted the basket up and carried it towards him.

How she ever found him was what one could call a miracle? Chances were she used his locater to find him.

Placing the basket beside him, she sat down and stared at him.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, "This is conceded treason by the council."

"My loyalty is to you, not them," she answered, "You and Jess got me out of that hell hole, not them."

"Where is he?"

"Is that all you can think about, killing him?"

"Better him then me. Besides this was how we, demon knights lived before the organization."

"Not much of a future."

"Either tell me or I'll found out from someone else."

"He's at pier b-52 in a warehouse."

"Thank you. Now go to Victoria, she'll help you."

"She can't"

"Why not?"

Her eyes shifted away.

"Tell me why not, Susan."

"They tried to arrest her. She injured them and got away."

"Wheeler got his way after all."

Pushing the blanket away, he grabbed the bottle from the basket. Standing up, he removed the cork with his teeth, and spat it away. Taking mouthful of the liquor, he sprayed it onto the bandage that was wrapped around his left arm. He poured the whole contents of the bottle over his bare body.

There was no stopping him now. Next time him and Kenaz met one of them was going to lose his head.


	6. Flying and Kidnapping

Carrying a paper bag, Susan walked towards door of her apartment with her keys out to unlock it.

"Hello, little Suzie."

Looking up, there was Kenaz standing on the stairs staring down at her. Dropping the bag, she unlocked the door. Getting in, she relocked it. The sounds of Kenaz's footsteps filtered through the door and they were getting closer. Reaching the phone, the door shattered from Kenaz kicking it.

She tied dialing, but her fingers kept hitting the wrong sequence of numbers. Grabbing her by the neck, Kenaz took the receiver from her and shattered it by slamming against the phone.

"We're going for a little road trip," he said, "To get to know each other better," dragging her out of the apartment.

Down the stairs towards the front door, he forced her into a van. Her hands and legs were tied together. A hood was placed over her head.

It was a night when most were at home recovering from a hard day of working. In an office building, two co workers were having little playtime on the boss's desk.

Unbuttoning her blouse, the man squeezed and caressed her breasts. He pushed up her skirt, slid his hand between her panties and massaged her crotch. She moaned and groaned for more. Removing her panties, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They dropped towards his ankles.

Parting her legs, he began thrusting her. During his thrusting, his eyes turned red. His mass grew ripping through his clothes. Tentacles shot from his body and wrapped around the woman. They began manipulated her body into exotic pleasure.

She screamed and exploded covering the office in blood and body tissue. The office burst opened by a red head with a batch of white hair over her left eye wearing black duster coat and fedora.

"This happens when one doesn't practice safe sex," she remarked.

The demon stared at her then sailed through closed window. A grapnel hook shot from her left wrist gauntlet and wrapped around the demon's ankle. She pulled out the window and scarped by points of jagged glass.

Carrying her through the night air, she was slapped against buildings, through billboards, and going long into on coming traffic which she got hit by several automobiles.

Flying along an apartment building, they pasted windows. First one, a little boy got scared, run to his parents room to tell about the scary flying pasted his window to only be told to go bed and stop reading comic books.

The second story window, a couple was in the middle of the role playing game when the creature and its unwanted passenger flew by. When the red head flew by, the woman went back slapped her riding crop against her tied up husband's bare ass.

The finally window had a teenager writing on his computer. When they went by, "A demon carrying a red head past my window," he thought, "That's too stupid for anyone to write," then he went back to writing about how cute pink bunny rabbits massacred a whole town.

Passing the edge of the roof, the demon turned and flew close to the roof surface. The red head went up and got whip lashed against the roof. Getting dragged, she hit antenna poles and air ducts. Slamming against a chimney, her foot caught the edge of the chimney.

Her arm muscles strained against the demon continued to flying. Turning, its tentacles shot from its body trying to hit the red head. She moved and threw a disc at the demon. It went past the demon's neck then it came back slicing through demon and head towards the redhead. Catching it, she watched the demon dropped towards the ground. She noticed lights were flickering.

"Here we go again," she thought.

The demon's life force struck her and overloaded fuse boxes in fact a teenage write lost his work on his computer causing him to pick it up throwing out his window.

Getting up, "That was easy," she thought dragging her feet towards the fire escape. Now she had to deal with that pervert Turner.

At Mel's, Rath sat at a booth with Alice sitting across from him.

"Missed you for a few days," remarked Alice playing with her Sunday float.

"Tell me about it and Kenaz."

"Well, the HDC have been rounding both knights and hunters up."

"Really? That's that not their job to arrest hunters."

"Well they're doing it and I can't find where they holding them."

"Now Kenaz's."

"Want the long or short story."

"Don't make it too long."

"He's one of those knights who got his butt saved when the dual got outlawed. He killed George."

"Already knew that."

"How about Demeter?"

"Didn't know that, but does Jess knows?"

"She didn't react when they meet," still playing with her straw, "Know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Going to break some rules?"

"Have to."

"Wish you luck."

"Know you don't, you want me to pay for that Sunday."

The removal of the hood allowed Susan's eyes adjust to the sudden change of light. She was tied to a chair. In front of her was Kenaz heating a spoon with the flame of a Bunsen burner.

"Where is he?" asked Kenaz.

"You can't do this to me! What will the council think when they hear how you tortured an observer?"

"True. What do you think, Mr. Williams?"

A thin balding man appeared.

"Mr. Williams happens to be my observer. What are your two cents worth?"

"What torture?"

Smiling, "See. Back to my question, where is he?"

"He's coming to kill you and even the HDC can't save you."

"Really," walking towards her with the spoon in his hand, "To bad," clasping her jaw, "you won't be able to see it," shoving the hot glowing tip of the spoon into her right eye socket.


	7. Warehouse Fight

Leaning against a container, Rath stared at the warehouse on pier b-52 . He didn't see any patrols. He didn't like it however he had to finish this. Leaving the shadows, he moved towards the warehouse door.

Staying on left side of the door way, he turned the door knob which was unlocked. He pushed it opened. No bullets were flying. Holding his hat in the door way, no bullets torn through it. Placing his hat back on his head, he entered the warehouse.

His right foot crossed his left foot then his left went forward with his back against the cargo boxes. He followed path between the boxes. Another path would show up. He would peer around to found nothing and continued on.

Finally, he came to a body laying on its side in the center of light. He crept towards the body. Kneeling beside the body, he rolled the body onto its back. It was Susan.

Streaks of dried blood went from the corner of her mouth and eyes towards her jaw. A dark red mark went across her throat.

"Like most women, she couldn't shut up especially after I scooped her eyes out," made Rath to look up and see Kenaz and HDC soldiers emerging from the shadows.

Red lasers points from their guns appeared over his body.

"Her screaming and cussing while I tortured her," continued Kenaz, "just got on my nerves so I cut her tongue out, but when I did that she was useless so I slit her throat. Mad? No. What if I told you I killed George, your teacher?"

Rath noticed a thin balding man beside Kenaz.

"Hurry up and kill him, Kenaz," remarked the balding man.

"Not until he produces some tears for the dead, Williams."

Standing up, Rath's fingers removed some thin throwing knives from his left wrist gauntlet.

Staring at Kenaz, "Save the tears for yourself," then threw one of the blades into the light bulb overhead.

It went dark allowing Rath used his bo staff to pole vault over the heads of the soldiers and sailed behind a stack of cargo boxes.

"Find him and shot him!" ordered Kenaz.

Saluting, "Yes, sir," responded the squad leader.

They split into several groups following differnet the cargo box paths. Their helmet visors went to night vision. Out of the corner of their visor's left lens was the sonar. It was a white line grid with a pulsing sound followed with white light appearing with each pulse. The green dots were the members of the squad, any red dots that was their prey.

A red dot appeared. Pulsing sound got louder as they got closer to the dot.

"Closing in," said the team leader.

Turning a corner, they found a dead end. Turning around, the squard leader found his men were missing. A soft thud was detected behind him. Turning his head, the end of bo staff rammed into his helmet.

Returning his bo staff to his coat pocket, Rath headed back to Susan's body. Walking past an opening between stacks of cargo boxes, he ducked as a sword blade barely missed his head. His fist slammed into Kenaz's stomach causingKenaz to stagger backwards. Rath tackled him causing Kenaz to lose his sword.

Kenaz's back slammed into a cargo box. Rath's forearm pounded Kenaz's face. Placing his hands between him and Rath, his palms began to glow. Energy shot from his palms and slammed into Rath sending him up through the thin metal warehouse wall. His momentum carried him into the neighboring warehouse. crashing through the warehouse roof, he hit the concrete floor andslid across it until he rolled onto his feet.

The warehouse wall exploded. Walking from the smoke was Kenaz holding his hands up. An energy disc appeared over his open palms. Kenaz moved his index finger sending the energy disc towards Rath.

Rath rolled out of the way. The disc sliced through the concrete floor, traveled underground to slice through concrete floor again to be above the floor. It hovered as Rath jumped and landed on top of a crate pyramid.

Seeing the disc coming after him again, Rath ranthe stairs of crates. as he ran along the a straight line of crates, the disc sliced through the crates under Rath's feet. Jumping, his hands caught a rafter support. Pulling himself onto a rafter beam, he continued running as the disc sliced through the rafter's metal cables.

Dropping onto a crate, he ran towards Kenaz. Dropping, he slid past Kenaz whose head followed him. Kenaz turned around. Getting up, Rath stared at Kenaz then motioned for Kenaz to turn around which he did. His energy disc sliced through his neck.

Kenaz's life force struck Rath and couple gas tanks engulfing several warehouses in an explosion.

Turning the car key, the engine wouldn't start because Kenaz's life force fried the car's computer.

"Blast those demon knights," cursed Williams still turning the car key.

A hand shot through the driver side window. It grabbed Williams and pulled him out of the car the window. His back slammed against the car door. A forearm pressed against his throat pinning him. He stared into the blue eyes of Rath.

Black dots struck Williams's forehead. The drops increased. The mark up covering his forehead streaked down his face. A glowing red S was revealed.

Still pinning Williams to the car door, Rath held his right palm out. A puddle formed. It was blood. Blood was falling from the sky.

Laughing, "Lord Trigon is coming! The portal is ready! What are you going to do now, knight?" proclaimed Williams.

A small energy ball appeared over his right palm.

"This," shoving the energy ball into Williams's face.

Letting go of Williams whose body dropped to the ground, Rath headed towards a metal container. Opening it, he entered.

Retrieving his bo staff from his coat pocket, Rath went to a lotus position. Placing his bo staff on the ground in front of him, He closed his eyes. He had a final card to play in this game.


	8. Fathers, Daughter, and Son

The surface of the stone altar was cold. Blood gushed from her slit wrists and she was complaining about the altar being cold, Raven needed to rethink her priorities. Marcus, the one who slit her wrists, kept babbling about how her father promised him great power. She wished he would hurry up and kill her already plus Jake and her friends showing up to save her which only happens in the movies.

Her blood gushed onto the altar and landed into small trenches craved into the stone. It flowed to a hole between her feet. Following this canal, it poured into a clay bowel.

Her eyes became hard to keep close. Her ears detected the sounds of fighting, but it was becoming muffled.

As darkness engulfed her consciousness, the thought of father winning and her friends failing crept into her mind. No, she couldn't think this way, but it was difficult as coldness swept through her body.

"Jake, I love you," was her last thought as she slipped away.

"Not your time to die, Raven," woke her mind up.

"Who are you?"

"The Ghost from Christmas Past. Now wake up woman!"

Her eyes opened to the sight of Jake's relieved face.

"You're late," she remarked, "Did you forget something?"

Removing his attention from the fading image of Raven, Rath focused on the four glowing eyes that were staring at him.

"Stop using images and illusions, four eyes!"

Chuckling, "Like father, like son."

The four eyes were joined by the rest of Trigon who towered over Rath.

Slamming his right foot onto Rath's body, Trigon stared into the opened portal. It showed his daughter, her friends and those losers, the Demon Hunters.

"Foolish mortals, though I and my minions defeat, the prophecy spoke of this day, there is nothing you can do to stop destiny."

A powerful blast under Trigon's right foot sent him backwards and onto his ass.

"That's 'though I and my minions were defeated'," remarked Rath brushing himself off, "plus you forgot about the deal you made with my father. Rest is null and voided."

Getting up, Trigon brought his hands together and sent an energy beam at Rath. Bringing his cupped hands together, Rath sent an energy beam to meet Trigon's energy beam. Both beams slammed into each other. It was a stalemate. Not an inch was giving.

Trigon slowly started to weaken. He needed energy fast. Staring the portal, he saw Marcus. Marcus's life energy started leaving him and being absorbed by Trigon.

"You fool, do you think that I would allow you any power, there was never a Sabaoth, this was apart of my plan to enter and conquer the world of mortals," was his answer to the shocked Marcus.

Now back to killing Richard's son so he could conquer the world of mortals. Slowly his energy beam inched towards Rath then Trigon started to fade away. No, how could this be happening? Then it hit him, someone closed the portal.

"Think you won David?"

"You'll be back and I'll be waiting to collect your head."

Trigon faded away leaving Rath alone.

Opening his eyes, he picked up his bo staff which returned to cylinder size, and returned it to his coat pocket. Getting up, he walked towards metal door. Pushing the door, he started at the barrels of Kramer pulsar rifles pointing at him.

Listening to the hum coming from those rifles, "You assholes recovered fast," remarked Rath sending his hands into the air.

Flushing the toilet, the President walked out of bathroom. He was about to turn the light off when his ears detected, "Didn't hear you wash your hands, Mr. President." Standing in the bathroom door way, he stared at a white hair woman sitting at his desk. She was wearing a blue suit jacket, a white shirt buttoned up, thin rimmed glasses, the looks of a modern business woman. Her pink eyes and tanned skin bothered him a bit.

"Campaign acting," he thought.

Walking towards her, "Can I help you, Miss…"

Staring at him, "Price, Miss Price," she answered resting her chin on her palm leaning her left arm against the chair arm.

"Well, Miss Price how can I help you?"

"One, cancel some arrest warrants."

Smiling that smile that got him elected in the first place, "What arrest warrants? I left let the Attorney General handle that."

"But you advise him now some recent ones for high political assassinations and hacking."

Now he recalled them. They were about some crazy religious fanatics who thought demons existed and killed them. They called themselves Knights Hunting Demons or KHD. Personally he thought it was bull. Holding a bible leaving a church on Sunday did make good TV and got a few votes.

"Yes, I do recall them."

"I like them to be canceled. Now, tell me who wanted them issued."

"Can I have my desk?"

Getting up, "You need the Sword of Damosles," she remarked walking towards the front of the desk.

"She had to be at least thirty yet she moved like she was eighty," he thought.

Sitting down, his left hand crept towards the top desk drawer.

"Don't bother with that magnum."

"You took it?"

"Removed the bullets."

He was getting a sense of déjà vu. His finger moved towards the alarm button, but he had a feeling it wouldn't work. It did to work that's why they tested it a day after he issued those warrants. He pressed it. Two Secret Service agents entered the room.

"You shouldn't done that," she remarked.

"Escort Miss Price to a padded jail cell."

The agents walked towards her. With her back to them, her hands motioned towards them and they went flying against a wall. They slid towards the not to get up.

"Hope to avoid this," she said motioning her fingers.

Again he got that déjà vu as his mind went to sleep.

"Now Mr. President, who wanted those arrest warrants?"

"Don't know."

"Description?"

He started twitching. Someone blanked his mind. Actually they blocked it. Moving her fingers, she had to remove that block. It depended on the remover and the blocker. If the blocker was powerful and she didn't know what she was doing, she would kill the President. She did know how to remove blocks. The blocker had the right idea, but it was easy like removing bricks from a wall by starting in the middle.

The description came. It sounded like an average male with black hair, but it was his black robe that got her attention. It sounded like the robe of a Church of Blood priest. Adding to the report of a portal opening up in Jump City, it made sense. Trigon was making his move and Rath wasn't in Jump City to stop him.

"Delays, delays," she thought litting a cigarette.

"Now Mr. President, remove those arrest warrants," she said puffing on her cigarette.

One problem solved. Picking up the remote, she pushed a button then doors on a wooden cabnet opened revealing a TV set.On the screen was anews cast ofSuperman standing in the path of a orange car with the Confederate flag on the roof top. General Lee was written along the edge of the flag. If the driver of the General Lee was who Victoria thought it was then Superman didn't have a chance.She was going to need her helicopter.


	9. Explosive Situation

The helicopter cut through night air carrying its passengers towards a motel on the outskirts of Metropolis. According to their source, that's where their suspect was holed up. He was to turn her over to them, no problems.

"Sir?" came from the speaker in his head set.

"Yes?" he answered back through his microphone.

"You might want to hear this."

"Go ahead."

What he heard was a police brand ordering an S.W.A.T. team to enter a motel room the every same room their suspect was staying at.

"Patch me through," which did happen, "Who am I speaking to?"

"Who the hell is this? This is a secure line!"

"Agent Redfield, ordering whoever is in charge to stand down!"

"I'm Captain Le'Dile, Agent Redfield and I have a hostage situation here, out!"

Hearing static, "The son of bitch hung up on me," mumbled Redfield, "Pilot, get us there fast!"

Using night vision binoculars, Capt. Le'Dile watched the S.W.A.T. van enter the parking lot. Detecting the sound of helicopter rotors, he removed his eyes from watching the van to see a helicopter landing. Two gentlemen in raincoats, one black and the other brown, exited from the helicopter and walked toward him.

Flashing his ID, "Agent Redfield," said the one in the brown coat, "This is Agent Castle," motioning towards the black coat wearer, "You must be Capt. Le'Dile."

"How do you know that?"

"It's on your name tag. Captain, you ignored the order to stand down."

"Well, Agent Redfield, like I said got a hostage situation here."

"Any demands?"

"No just a gun shot."

"Is the motel cleared?"

"It was when we got here."

"We're here," came from Le'Dile's walkie talkie.

Pushing the button, "Move in!" ordered Le'Dile.

"Captain, cancel that order!" demanded Redfield.

"We can handle this, Agent Redfield."

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Two squads can handle one woman."

Before Redfield could ask how Le'Dile knew that, the motel blew up filling the night sky with light.

The S.W.A.T. van pulled into the parking lot. Stopping, the back door opened. Six black armor wearing people poured out and headed towards room 106.

Covering door, the team leader radioed, "We're here."

"Move in," was the response.

Signaling, the door was rammed opened and their lights were aimed the back of someone sitting in a chair. Motioning, they crept around the chair. Their lights shined on a dead man with a gag like what Bruce Willis and Ving Rhames wore in _Pulp Fiction_.

Noticing a note, "This is where you run before going boom," written.

They looked at each other then ran before the explosion claimed them.

Staring at the fire ball, "That captain was you underestimating one woman," turning to Castle, "Get the flyers into the air, close the roads, and getBig Brotherrunning."

"One woman did that," said the shock captain.

"With Jessica Van Delk anything was possible."

"Excuse me, sir," got Redfield's attention.

Turning, he stared at an elderly couple.

"Excuse me, sir, are you in charge?" asked the elderly

"Yes."

"Good. I'm Max Noonan and this is my wife, Jennifer."

"How can I help you?"

"More like how we can help you."

"Max, give the young man the letter."

Holding an envelope, "The young lady told us to give to who ever was in charge," handing it towards Redfield.

"Yes, she told us about the bomb," remarked Jennifer.

Taking the envelope, "The bomb?" asked Redfield.

"Yes, the sweet dear told us about it and to clear out the motel. She said she would talk the authorities."

"She also added if it did go off to give this letter to the person in charge," said Max.

"Know what's on this letter?"

"Yes, that the government will pay us for blowing up our motel. She said it was this new insurance for government bungling. Good to know my tax money is going to something important instead of paying people to seat on their asses."

"Max, your language."

"Sorry, dear."

Opening the envelope, Redfield read, "Don't be a Scrooge. Pay the nice people."

Yep, it was Jess.


	10. Escaping Through the Air With Ease

A signal went from the helicopter to Big Brother which was the Organization's monitoring station and main computer bank. Its main function was to keep track of demon knights there was a side benefit to it. It could locate portals being opened like the one in Jump City, but it didn't get reported since those doing the monitoring got arrested.

Now the heat signal scanner showed traffic along the highway, homes being with occupants up or asleep, and a line road blocks being set up. Just before one such road block, a heat signature stopped, and turned. Instead of going in the opposite direction, it cut through of forest. This was where the flyers were sent.

Speeding along the paved road, Jess's headset picked up radio chatter. Road blocks were being set up. Her vision showed a road block ahead of her. Stopping, she pushed buttons on her wrist pad. It gave her a map of the area. Turning, she cut through the forest.

Like her pursers she had access to Big Brother. To deny her access would cripple them just as much as her like classic case of a double edge sword. Her audio picked up the flyers before her helmet sensors did.

It would seem that the six flyers had an advantage over Jess, but they didn't. Jess tested their weapons in fact she tested all the weapons used by the organization. She knew the strengths and weakness besides she wanted to see the skill of these flyers increasing her motorcycle speed, time to test that theory about the computers not able to keep track of her and the trees at the same time.

Firing a cable from the back of the motorcycle, one tip went through the truck of a tree as the other one did the same to another tree stringing the cable between them. Three flyers headed towards the cable. A net dropped from the bottom causing the flyers to go above the cable only to get snared by a second net that shoot upwards. Three down, three left.

The sensor went off as she was being bombarded by energy blasts. She avoided them along with trees for her to pin point the shooter. It was two shooters. The shooters were leading her to the third flyer. On the map, a cliff was coming up fast. She didn't slow down as the trees cleared out and cliff was ahead of her.

Sailing off the cliff, she twisted the motorcycle backwards. Placing her feet on the seat, she pushed it towards the two flyers. They blasted covering their visor screens with a green blare this allowed her to throw two discs towards them. They didn't react in time for the discs to slice through their wrist computers screwing up their jet backs and causing them to crash towards the ground.

Shooting a grapnel hook from her left wrist gauntlet, it wrapped around the last flyer allowing her to round the cable up, and head towards the flyer. The flyer tried breaking the cable, but Jess was able to get on the back of the flyer.

With a head lock, her left hand flipped the computer panel lid open. Her fingers randomly pushed buttons sending them wildly towards the Metropolis sky line.

"Can we catch up with that runaway?" asked Redfield.

"Yes, sir," answered the pilot.

"Then do it."

The after burners of the helicopter sent them towards Jess and the flyer.

The flyer tried knocking her off as she tried to remove the helmet. They went up going temporally off the helicopter's radar.

"Where the hell did they go?" said the pilot.

He got his answer when they appeared on radar heading straight towards them. The pilot made aversion action as flyer's jetpack went off sending Jess and flyer plummeting towards the ground. The jet pack kicked in preventing them from slamming into the pavement of the highway only to be going head long into traffic.

They avoided automobiles as the drivers were avoiding them. Jess pulled up and right, sending them both into the city.

"Peace and quiet," thought the writer sitting at a table which was on the balcony of a cyber café.

He was rewriting his lost story about cute pink rabbits going medieval on this town on his new laptop. Bad enough he lost his story during a power outage because he didn't save it, he couldn't get the idea of a demon pulling a redhead passed his window out of his head. It was still a stupid idea. His mocha was delivered. Lifting the cup up, he sniffed the fragrance drifting from his coffee cup.

"Time to get back to work," he thought sipping his coffee.

Before he could begin typing, his ears detected a rumbling heading towards him.

Looking up from the lap top screen, "Oh, shit!" he thought seeing Jess and the flyer heading towards him.

Dodging them as they slammed into his table, he got up enough to watch his laptop going over the railing.

"No!" he yelled running towards the railing.

Peering over the railing, he watched in horror as his laptop smash against the street and getting repeatedly run over by vehicles. Screaming at the destruction of his masterpiece, he jumped over the railing.

They smashed through the windows of a skyscraper interrupting a late night meeting between two co workers.

"Think you can get her off the flyer's back, Castle?" asked Redfield

Loading his sniper rifle, "Just get me close to them," remarked Castle.

Getting closer to the runaway, Castle brought his rifle up. Staring through the scope, he lined up Jess's back in his cross hair. Pulling the trigger, the bullet hit the flyer's computer panel sending them into a tail spin.

Jess let go before the flyer went through a brick wall. She hit pavement sliding across it. Stopping, she got up. Removing her helmet, she stared at an expo center building.

Running towards it, "Tits hurt," went through her mind with each step.

It was lock since it was still night. Breaking into it sent off the alarms. She closed the door and barred it shut. Turning, her eyes widen to the sight of the center full of automobiles.

"Someone must like a hell raiser like me," she thought running towards this treasure trove.

Like a kid in a candy store, she couldn't decide what to procure until her eyes landed on an orange 68 Dodge Charger.

Opening the hood, "A few modifications, the south will raise again," she thought opening her back pack up.


	11. General Lee Runs Again

Flashing police lights surrounded the expo center building. Two six men HDC squad gathered around Agent Redfield.

"Listen soldiers, according to the sensors the suspect is still inside that building," said Redfield, "You know the drill. Get inside, append the suspect and get out. With problems, this operation should get done before that tight wearing boy scout shows up. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Get the job done."

The HDC soldiers doubled timed towards the doors.

Don't get Redfield wrong. Demon knights were a pain in the ass, but at least they weren't trying to change the world like some of those so called super heroes.

Getting to the doors, laser sights pointed at the doors as plastic explosives were planted around the door frame. The lever turned and the frame was blown free.

"Clear!"

Moving into the building, glass crunched under their feet.

"Night vision!"

The sight of dark show room became green.

"Sonar!"

The white line grid appeared. Motioning with hands signals, they followed the lanes between the vintage cars checking each section for red dots.

The Chevy section was clear. Soon Fords, Pontiacs, and BMW followed. When they got to the movie and TV car section, a red dot appeared. Forming a circle around the orange Dodge Charger resting on a platform, slowly they closed in on it.

The engine roared to life as the over head lights came on and blinded the soldiers. Some ripped their goggles off. The room went dark again. The charger's headlights shot on and sped off its platform.

The orange car barreled through the lanes causing soldiers to leap out of the way. One solider almost got hit if his battle bubby had tackled him out of the way of the speeding Dodge. Some tried to aim for the tires, but cars blocked their line of sight.

It followed an incline plane to lower section of the building heading towards two wooden sliding dock doors. An explosive around the dock door frame allowed the charger to get outside of the building. It headed towards some police cars. Braking and turning hard, it skidded across the pavement allowing the cops to see the black 01 on the side of door and "General Lee" printed on top of the window frame. It followed the perimeter of police cars until it darted through a narrow lane between two cop cars. Paint was scraped off as General Lee sped away with the "Rebel Charge" blaring from the car horn.

Rubbing his temples, "How can this night get any worse?" thought Redfield.

"Agent Redfield. Agent Redfield," came from his head set.

"Agent Redfield here."

"Sir, Superman connected us asking way he wasn't notified about terrorist situation."

"One we didn't need his help and two he can kiss my ass."

"Sir, he happens to be standing beside me."

"Good! Listen, boy scout if you think you're man enough to handle this then all you have to do is to look for insane red head tearing through Metropolis in the General Lee, over and out."

Ripping his head set off, he rubbed his temples again.

"Twenty bucks on the red head," he mumbled.

At a red light in the left lane, Curtis detected an engine roar beside him and homies.

"The fuck," he said staring at the orange car on the right side lane, "Hey isn't that the car from that TV series with those rednecks using bows and arrows?"

"Isn't that the one with the blonde in those cut off shorts that can't sing?" asked the passenger.

"No, that's the dumb ass movie," answered the back seat driver behind Curtis, "the series had the brunette in the shorts."

"Yeah, the movie did suck," remarked the second back seat driver behind the passenger, "but DVD was the bomb besides it was the sister."

"What sister?" asked the first back seat driver.

"It was the sister that couldn't sing," answered passenger, "not the blonde chick."

"Shut the fuck up!" said Curtis, "Hey Williams, check the roof."

"Curtis, how many times do I have to tell you it's F-Dog?"

"Stop that stereotypical bull shit, Williams and check that roof."

Rolling his window down, "F-Dog, you Samuel Jackson wannabe," he mumbled sliding out the window, "Well, it's the confederate flag," returning back into the car.

"Watch me show that racist red neck that he can't roll with that color in this neighborhood," leaning towards passenger window, "Hey you racist mother fucker you can't roll with that piece of shit in this neighborhood!"

Rebel charge was the response.

"Think you bad with your window rolled up, show us what man you're with it down."

The driver side window rolled revealing white chick with redhead.

"Hello, baby," greeted Curtis.

"Don't start that jive with me asshole."

"Don't hate, sweet thing."

"Don't hate? An orange car with the confederate flag on the roof rolls besides you and acting the fool accuse me of being racist white red blood American male."

"Hey, baby, honest mistake."

"Honest mistake? An honest mistake is your momma taking welfare checks on your worthless black ass."

"Misunderstanding that's all."

"Misunderstanding is when I get out of this car and kick your ass."

"Well, bitch if think your able."

Holding her palm up, "Please, all your talking and no walking won't get that piece of shit on Fast and the Furious."

"Drag race is what you want, bitch?"

Reviving her engine up, "All mouth and no balls."

"All right bitch after I win you're going to suck my dick," pushing the pedal repeatly.

"Curtis, don't let her bait you," came from the back seat.

"Shut up, Steve," said Curtis staring at the stoplight.

It went yellow. The engines were reviving up as seat belts got buckled up. The light went red. Curtis gripped the steering wheel as "Speed Demon" filtered from the General Lee's speakers. Smoke came from the tires as the light went green.

First they were neck to neck. The General Lee would inch up, but Curtis would get the lead by inches. They battled for the lead as they continued going straight. Then flashing lights appeared behind them.

"It's the cops, Curtis," came from Steve.

"So what?"

"Going to pull over?"

"Why so my ass will get beat by a cop's baton?"

"Exactly."

"What the hell have you been smoking?"

"I got a digital camera. If your ass gets beat, I'll record it and we can live like Brother Rodney."

"That's the first real thought to come out of your ass."

Pulling over, he watched as the cop cars went passed them.

Getting out and slamming the car door, "Hey bad ass racist cops! Black man wanting to get his ass beat up!" watching cop cars continuing to pass him, "What the fuck does a black man have to do to get his ass beat up in this city?"

"_Just a good old girl _

_Not meaning no harm _

_Always getting into trouble with the law _

_Since the day she was born _

_Trying to fight the system _

_Like a modern day outlaw _

_More then the law will allow_"

Seeing the flashlights in her rearview mirror stopped Jess from furthering butchering that song.

A cop car rammed General Lee's rear right side sending Jess down a street towards Superman's statue. Turning the steering wheel hard to the left, she gave full throttle. Once drifting, she backed out and started circling Superman's statue.

"What is the fuck is the purpose of this round street?" thought Jess going into her third trip around Superman.

Turning right, she went under the highway hitting concrete mediums.

Looking over her shoulder, "You cock roaches don't know when to stop," turning her head, "Oh shit!"

Hitting a concrete embankment sent her into the air. Crashing onto the highway, she landed in front of a black hummer.

"See kids why you must wear seat belts," remarked Jess flooring it.


	12. Jess vs JLA

"Don't lie to yourself. You want it.

Open the door! Open AHHH," then the drums kicked in.

Before she could hear, "_Hell on Earth_," tapping against driver side window drew her attention to Flash motioning her to roll the window down which she did.

"Yes?" she asked keeping one eye on the road and the other on Flash.

"Pull over," ordered Flash.

"What?"

"Pull over!"

"Wait a moment," turning the radio down during the "Desecrator -Violator," section, "What were you trying to say?"

"Pull over!"

"You're cute."

"Why, thank you."

"Bet all that running is why you got such a hot toned ass."

"Well, can't brag. That and eating right keeps this finely toned body going."

"I know someone could be added to your diet."

"This is a problem. I'm a superhero and you're a fugitive."

"We can keep it between us," blowing a kiss to him.

Blushing, he turned his head away allowing Jess to toss a metal sphere ahead of him which dissolved into a pool of oil.

"Now miss…"

Slipping, he landed in the pool of oil. Trying to get up, he fell down again. More he got up and fall further she got away.

Scarlet Speedster became another victim of Jess's theory about men.

Suddenly the engine revived up and the needle jumped. She didn't have the pedal all to the floor board, so she stuck head out the window. Noticing a green hand lifting the General Lee off the road, her brown eyes followed the green beam towards the hovering Green Lantern.

Grabbing her back pack, she dug through the contents until she found a baseball sized gray sphere.

Sticking her head out the window again, "Hey John!" she said staring at Green Lantern, "Catch!" throwing the sphere at him.

Seeing the sphere heading towards him, he directed his ring towards it dropping the General Lee which drove away. Green light struck it causing a sonic boom. Covering his ears, he didn't notice metal bands flying from the debris and wrapped around his wrists and ankle. Two metal pieces clipped to his ears and played "I Love You, You Love Me," by Barney the purple dinosaur, isn't that cruel and unusual punishment.

"_I been in the right place_

_But must've been the wrong time_

_I said the right thing _

_But must've used the wrong line_

_I been on the right trip_

_But must've used the wrong car_

_Head's in a bad place_

_Wondering what is it good for_

_I been in the right place_

_But must've been the wrong time_

_My head's in the bad place _

_To have such a good time_," she sung to as the batmobile pulled beside her and side swipes her.

"Road hog!" she yells turning the steering wheel counterclockwise.

Doing a 180, she drove backwards and parallel to the batmobile. Pulling a tube with a trigger guard out of her back pack, she aimed it at the batmobile's driver side window. Pulling the trigger, suction cup shot from the tube landed on the window. Acid oozed from the pores of the cup dissolving the glass allowing several metal marbles to disburse into the batmobile. Hitting the floorboard, smoke emitted from the marbles filling the cab up with smoke.

Seeing the batmobile weaving, she did another 180 and slammed the General Lee into the batmobile causing it to crush into some yellow bucket barriers.

"Got an air bag?" she thought listening to the next track.

"_I feel so good. I feel so numb_

_Mud bath acrobat a midnight drive_

_Everybody slipping. Everybody survive_

_Radio talk show trying to project_

_Everything you need when you got to connect_."

"_Come on! Come on! Come on!_" a figure in a red cape

"_You feel it_," appeared ahead of her.

"_Come on! Come on! Come on!_" who could it be?

"_You see it_," a red S on his chest.

"_Come on! Come on! Come on!_" Superman was the next road block.

"_You want to make it alright_," putting a lead sphere into the tube.

Getting Superman into the crosshairs, she pulled the trigger sending the sphere at Superman. He caught and crushed it causing green kryptonite gas to cover him.

"_Blacken the sun_," he breathed the gas in, "_What have I done_?"

"_I feel so bad. I feel so numb_."

Turning the steering wheel, "_Blacken the sun_," she sent the General Lee into a skid, "_What have I done_?" hitting the coughing Superman with the rear end of the General Lee, "_I feel so good_," sending him into the air, "_I feel so numb_."

Straightening the General Lee, she continued to follow the highway.


	13. Prison Welcome

"Pilot, where's the General Lee?" asked Victoria staring out the helicopter window.

"Still heading east," came from her headset.

"Place us in front of her."

"Ma'am, she already went through the Justice League."

"Co pilot are you a rookie?"

"He got assigned this morning. Miss Price."

"Pilot, the question wasn't directed towards you," remarked Victoria, "Now co pilot, are you a rookie?"

"Just got assigned this morning, ma'am."

"Two rules to remember, co pilot. First, you better be wearing a parachute. Second address me, Miss Price. If you ever call me ma'am again, you better refer back to the first rule. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Price."

"Now that there's an understanding, pilot land us in the path of that orange car."

"On, two, three," enter guitar, "Turn it up," tapping her hand against the driver side door.

"_Big wheels keep on turning _

_Gearing me home to my kin _

_Singing songs of the south land _

_Miss my family once again. _

_What a sin? _

_Hear about Mr. Young singing about us _

_Heard oh Neal put us down _

_Hope Neal young remember _

_A southern man doesn't need him around_."

Before she could get to, "_Sweet Home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue_," her ears detected the sounds of helicopter rotor blades. She watched it land several miles ahead of her.

"Must got a death wish," she thought, "Lets scare them," increasing her speed.

Getting closer, she noticed a white hair figure standing between her and the helicopter. Realizing who this white hair figure was, she slammed on the brakes causing the Lee to turn 180 degrees and slid towards Victoria. The Lee stopped inches from hitting Victoria.

Sticking her head out the car widow, "Hi, Vickie."

"Miss Van Delk."

"Oh, being formal are we?" sliding out of the car through the open window, "Miss Price," staring into Victoria's pink eyes.

Puffing on her cigarette, "Causing trouble again?"

"And getting out of it."

"By blowing up a motel with your observer still in the room?"

"Hey, that pervert Turner had a gun on me and tried to take advantage of me," noticing Victoria's skeptical look, "Ok, ok maybe I lead him along, but I did warn the bomb squad."

"Leading to a police chase and taking out four of the top Justice League's members."

"They know better then messing with me," leaning against the Lee with her arms crossed.

Shifting her head to look over Jess's shoulder, "Speaking of which here they come," flicking her spent cigarette butt away.

The batmobile pulled up and stopped. The canopy slid open and Batman and Superman stepped out.

"Clark doesn't look well," remarked Jess.

"Keep you're mouth close for once Jessica," said Victoria, "Hello, Clark and Bruce."

"You can't save her this time, Victoria," said Superman.

"Why so you can get me alone in bed to show me your man of steel," said Jess.

"Better keep you're mouth closed, Miss Van Delk," said Superman.

"So I can blow you."

"Easy, Clark," placing his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Miss Price, should warn you that the council can't save Miss Van Delk this time."

"Actually they can," said Victoria.

"No, they can't," said Superman.

"Yes, they can," repeated Victoria.

"No, they can't."

"Yes, they can."

"No, they can't."

Pulling a piece of paper out of her suit pocket, "This will end this unnecessary trip," handing it out.

Bruce took it. Unfolding the paper, he read it.

"It seems Miss Price is right," refolding the paper, "The warrants have been removed and Miss Van Delk has been pardoned," handing the paper back to Miss Price.

"But Bruce…"

"But nothing Clark," walking back to the batmobile, "We can't arrest Miss Van Delk, yet."

"She did it to me again plus I'm surprise that her partner isn't here to add to this mayhem."

"Why so he can give you another love tap?"

Stepping in front of Superman, "Your business is done here, Superman."

Still weaken from the kryptonite gas, he had to join Bruce in the batmobile.

"Until next time Miss Van Delk," said Bruce sitting down.

The canopy closed. The batmobile spun around and drove off.

"Jess, you're going to Area 53."

"Why?"

"To keep you out of the way until things settle down," walking back to her helicopter, "More thing Jess, return the General Lee."

"I sure will," entering the General Lee, "After a real proper shake down," she thought watching Victoria's helicopter take off.

Turning up the radio volume, "_Like a mirage riding on the desert sand_

_Like a vision floating with the desert winds_

_You are the keeper of the mystery in your hands,_" came from the General Lee's speakers.

Rath's theme song," thought Jess, "on my CD," shrugging her shoulders, "Oh well, proves that jack ass has some taste," gunning the gas.

Sitting on a metal folding chair, pepper haired man watched the red head trying to keep her balance on an identical folding chair.

With his arms folded, "Is he still out there, Jess?"

Still balancing on a chair, she turned her head and stared out the second story window.

"Yes, George."

"He's stubborn like his father."

Getting up, he walked outside followed the stairs down and headed towards the young man standing on his right foot holding two buckets of water on a pole. Four days pasted since George told the young man this was only way he would be trained.

Stopping at the pole, he looked up.

"You thinking standing there will change my mind. Bad enough that the red headed vampire slayer getting trained, now you. Your father was bad enough. Go away," shaking his head, "Must be getting old. Fine just remember you asked for it," walking towards the garage door.

It slid opened. George entered with the young man still on the pole.

Standing inside the garage, "Why are you still there?"

"You didn't tell me to come down."

"I'm the teacher, you the student. I'm teaching you not the other way around. Now get your ass in here."

A sudden jolt caused Rath's eyes to open. Trying to move his hands and feet were out of the question. Shackles held his hands over his head and his bare feet to the floor. He could disturb the magnetic locks, but he would have to contend with the eight soldiers with their gun sights on him besides his coat, satchel bag, wrist gauntlets, hat and shoes were taken plus his curiosity needed to be satisfied.

The lights went out. Shaking joined the darkness. A red light came on. When a green light came on, a door slid open.

Two metal clicks came from Rath's shackles allowing him to bring his hands down.

Motioning with his rifle, "Move," ordered a soldier whose name read "Grimm".

Following the platform outside, the three by two formation led him across a wet, cold concrete courtyard. Guard posts lined a gray wall.

Through two red metal doors, they stopped in front of a reception desk.

"Keep hands to side," said the receptionist.

The floor started descending. Passing series of walk ways, it stopped. Turning in 45 degrees, it stopped and they walked towards a door marked Section D.

Entering, he was left standing on a white circle of a bull's eye. It went bright and his hands shot into the air. Still struck to the floor, four armatures of lasers slid rose from the ground. They spun around him scanning his features.

His arms lowered allowing a laser to etch "770219" onto his right shoulder. A tube slid around him. The floor moved and he was vacuumed to a cell.

Falling from the ceiling, he landed on the floor. Rolling onto his back, lasers appeared over him.

"Wouldn't move if I was you," caused Rath to tilt his head back.

Staring at the brown hair young man, "Why?"

"It would hurt. Would like to say hello, but not here."

"Where is here, Mr.?"

"O'Hara. Miguel O'Hara. Simple Mr.?"

"Call me, Ishmael Nemo."

"This place is hell, Mr. Nemo."


	14. Hail to the Conquering Heroes

Outside the double doors of the administration sector's main hub, it seemed the guard was having trouble with a redheaded female with a little batch of white hair over her left eye.

"You can't go in there, miss," said the guard.

"Why?" asked the redhead.

"Your name isn't on the list."

"Actually, does that mean? I never needed an invite to crash a party for the living dead before."

"No name on list. No invite. No going in."

Pulling her shirt collar down, "Not ever for a peek," stepping close for the guard to get an eyeful.

"You don't have a man's chest."

"Really," ramming her knee into the guard's crotch, "Even homos can feel pain," she mumbled pushing the doors open.

The doors closed behind her as she studied the crowd in their evening dress wear.

"Yep, the party of the dead," she mumbled.

"And to end my speech," brought her attention to the man standing behind a podium.

"Thank you Nigel,"

"I would like to present…"

"Liar!" she huffed out.

"The hunters who solely defeat the human monster known as Blood…"

"Luckily for us."

"That have taken many hunters lives, the soul of virtue's, the organization's highest honor."

"Sounds like Blood was alright guy."

"Also, to a group of hunters, who prevented the coming of an army that would have destroyed countless worlds and slaughtered billions of innocents."

"Party poopers."

"And, according to our researchers, the leader of this army was a pair of demons."

"Was this after they pulled their heads out of their asses."

"One we know as a class 12, and a new demon, that we can only guess was close to a class 6."

"I fight 5 classes as a warm up act."

"To this group, the organization would like to present the tears of sacrifice to each of you."

"Screw the tears. Where's the punch?" she thought cut through the crowd.

She found it.

Tasting it, "This sucks," pulling a flask from her coat pocket, "This should add a kick."

"Jessica, don't even think about it?" stopped her from pouring the contents into the punch.

Turning around, "Victoria, what brings you to this A.K. party?"

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Who are those clowns?" pointing to the medal receivers.

"The Teen Titans and some demon hunters who defeated Trigon."

"You're shitting me. Those clowns."

"It seemed he didn't crossover."

"Lucky them because Trigon would wipe the floor with them. Heard you're running the HDC on."

"Thanks to your little show in Metropolis which got run on the national news."

"Well, now come get my ass out of Area 53."

"I'll see what I can do. Have you seen Rath?"

"Ask Susan? She's his observer."

"You don't know then."

"Don't know about what?"

"Susan's dead. Alice saw him last asking about Kenaz."

"Suzie's dead?"

Unscrewing the lid, she took a couple swigs.

"Kenaz killed her, didn't he?"

"If it makes feel better, he was beheaded."

Clapping for the medal rewardees brought Jess's attention on them again.

Taking couple swigs, "What's her story?"

"Which one?"

"Purple eyed one wearing the charka."

"Rachel Roth aka Raven."

"Raven? That name sounds familiar."

"She's Trigon's daughter."

"Of course, Rath was post to get her contact."

"You'll going to be alright?"

"Peachy," she said walking towards the medal receipts.

"Yes, medal," she said to the purple haired girl.

"Thank you."

Holding it closer to her face, "It's amazing what I can do with gold platted tin," she said walking away.

"Bitch," hissed Jinx.

Jess walked into the ladies' bathroom. Entering a stall, she sat down empty her flask.

Resting her head against the stall, "Suzie," she let out as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

She had her life ahead of her and some bastard took it out.

"Couldn't believe that demon was allowed here," brought her out of her sorrow.

Cracking the stall door open, she saw two female washing up.

"Wheeler's right this place going down hill," said the second female.

"Kersis," thought Jess.

"First those demon knights now they're allowing demons. Hope Wheeler gets control."

"Like that's going to stop me from kicking your ass!" yelled Jess grabbing Kersis's head and ramming it into the mirror.

When Jake and Titans left, Victoria's grip on her cane relaxed.

"Hello, Victoria."

"Nigel."

"Victoria, can we call truce for now?"

"Why? My people battle higher classes all the time and they don't get awards instead get treated like baggage actually baggage receive better treatment."

"Victoria we been through this. If your people stopped blowing things up…"

"Not their fault the demons fight back."

"If they only…"

Something busted through the wall and landed on the floor. It was two women fighting actually the redhead had the other woman by the throat.

"Don't feel tough now," pounding her fist into Kersis's bloody face.

"Jessica!"

"Not now, Victoria teaching this loud mouth bitch about the meaning of respect."

A blade appeared across Jess's throat stopping assault.

"It ends now, Jessica."

Staring up, "If you're planning to use it, use it don't waste my time," still gripping Kersis's throat.

"You're suspended until further notice."

"Your hear that!" getting up, "The bitch got her leash tighten to save you the endangered demon hunters from getting your ass handed to you proving what a joke you're all are," walking towards the double doors, "This living dead party blows. I'm going to find some real action," walking out of the room.

"Victoria, now you know why the demon knights are looked upon with scorn."

"Nigel, Wheeler started it first."

"There's a warehouse party tonight," came out clear on Jess's head set.

The bug she planned on the medal of that purple hair worked. Looks like Jess was going to crash another party. Let the good times roll.

In middle of the desert inside a chain link fence, a guard flicked his flashlight on and off towards dark covered horizon. He saw a flickering light answer his signal. Taking his key, he unlocked the gate and rolled it opened.

A jeep drove up to the entrance. A female wearing a cloak sat behind the steering wheel. The hood covered her face. In the passenger seat sat a male wearing a black coat and fedora. The guard believed a cowl covered this male's head.

"My money," said the guard.

"Sweetheart, give Johnny his payment."

The driver got out, walked towards the back, and retrieved a briefcase from the rear. Walking along the passenger side of the jeep, she placed the briefcase on the jeep's hood. Stepping back allowed Johnny near the briefcase.

"Just click it open," said the passenger.

"It's your money to see empty warehouses," said Johnny opening the briefcase.

The glow of the jeep's head lights revealed the empty briefcase.

"What's…" ended when the curved blade of a sickle sliced through his neck.

His head fell off as his body fell against the jeep then slid to the ground.

Staring at the blood spray covering the jeep's windshield, "Empty case for empty warehouses," said the passenger, "Besides," getting out, "It's what's underground that's important," stepping over the headless body.

Walking past the fence, he started tapping the ground with his foot. He kept doing this until his ears detected a metallic thump. Waggling his fingers, a whirlwind appeared and brushed away the dirt leaving a metal surface behind.

Grabbing two metal loops beside an etched circle, he pulled a metal cylinder up from the ground. Unscrewing the cover, he dropped a small sphere into the tube. Screwing the cap back on, the cylinder back slid into the ground. A section of the metal surface tilted backwards becoming an incline plane.

"Dear, go tell the boys the mechs are ready to leave."

Bowing, "Yes, master," she said.

Turning, she disappeared into the night air.

The music blared and crowd was dancing to the beat from the deejay's collection. Then the music stopped and the lights went out. The crowd grumbled.

"_Step inside, walk this way, _

_You and me babe, Hey, Hey!_" The lights came on showing a redhead with a batch of white hair over her left eye in middle of the dance floor whipping her head to the drum beat.

"_Love is like a bomb, baby, come get it on_," thrusting her hips to the drum beat.

_"Livin' like a lover with a radar phone _

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp _

_Demolition woman, can I be your man? _

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light _

_Television lover, baby, go all night _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_"

"_Hey! _

_C'mon, _"dancing towards a crowd of six teenagers, she grabbed the hands of a green furring teen boy and dragged him onto the dance floor. He looked over his shoulder and gave a "Don't know what's going on," to his blonde girlfriend who was gritting her teeth.

"_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_," resting her arms on his shoulders, her body reacted to the drumbeat. Her reluctant dance partner's eyes followed her as she descended towards the floor like a snake. Finally his body responded and dance along with her.

"_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah_"

Motioning to her dance partner to wait a moment, she danced backwards and grabbed the hands of a dark hair teenage boy and a half machine and black male. She led them to the dance floor joining the green furred teenage. Now she was dancing with three males on the dance floor.

"_Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! _

_Crazy little woman in a one man show _

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love _

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up _

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little _

_Tease a little more _

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah _

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah _

During the guitar solo, she turned moving her arms in a wavelike motion. Her fingers started beckoning. Slowly the rest of guys joined her on the dance floor with their girlfriends seething.

"_You got the peaches, I got the cream _

_Sweet to taste, saccharine _

_'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet _

_From my head, my head, to my feet _

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two? _

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_"

Watching this crazy little video vamp dancing with her Dick Grayson, "I'm post to hate her right?" asked the orange skinned teenage girl.

"Actually, Kory," replied her purple haired girl friend, "We all hate her."


	15. One Year Later

Months went by until one year and three months pasted since that business with the arrest warrants. In Victoria Price's office, Victoria sat at her desk with Alice going over Alice's report.

Studying Alice's report, "The numbers don't add up, Alice," said Victoria.

"Don't think I know that. Spent a year gathering testimonies, number crutching, checking and rechecking formulas, and it always comes out the same. Thirty percent of hunters and knights are MIA."

"Knights are understandable, but hunters missing?"

"They're somewhere. Most of the HDC soldiers said they dropped their prisoners off and watched them be airlifted away. Where to? I don't know plus Big Brother hasn't picked up a thing in ways of knights' locators. Either they're no longer on Earth or someone is hiding them."

"Don't like that line of thinking, Alice."

"Face facts. Chances are there still sleepers within the organization. Adding to the fact those mechs haven't be found yet."

"Like I said don't like this line of thinking."

"Miss Price?" came from her desk speaker.

Pushing a button, "Yes, Miss Brahm?" releasing the button.

"A Captain Rogers would like to speak with you."

"Few more moments."

"Yes, Miss Price."

"Alice?"

"Keep on digging," she said getting up.

"Leave them here."

"They're on desk," she said heading towards the red cushion door.

After Alice left, a blonde crew cut man in a military uniform entered Victoria's office.

Motioning towards the chair that Alice had been sitting on, "Sit down, Captain Rogers," greeted Victoria, "What brings you here?"

"Miss Van Delk."

"What has she done this time?" sitting down.

"What haven't she done is the correct question. Questioning authority, flirting with male soldiers, fighting with female soldiers, pulling pranks, changing passwords, equipment, schedules…"

"Changing schedules?"

"Moving morning roll call to the afternoon. Changing reveille with Rod Zombie."

"Being active hasn't she."

"Miss Price, can you take her back?"

"Captain Rogers would love to, but after her little outburst at the award ceremony, the council tied my hands when it comes to her. They're feed up with her and the only one who can stand her happens to be MIA for over a year. We're both SOL."

Her desk phone buzzed.

Pushing the speaker button, "Yes, Miss Brahm."

"Big Brother, line one."

Picking the phone up, "Yes?"

"Miss Price, you may want to see this," was her answer.

"I'll been right there."

Returning the phone, "It seems Captain Rogers, a solution may have presented it self."

Sitting on a cliff that overlooked the edge of Azarath and Limbo, Rath was about to play his flute when his ears detected, "Juris, return that child!"

Lifting his head up, he noticed a man running with a baby in his arms towards Limbo. Mabon and several of the nurse maids were chasing him.

"Juris return that child!" repeated Mabon.

"This child must die, Mabon!"

"A baby killer," thought Rath reaching into his pouch.

Pulling out a piece of blue chalk, he drew a pentagram. Tapping it, the blue chalk lines began glowing. Lightening shot from the sky striking Juris dead. Watching Mabon picked the unharmed baby up, he started to play again.

"Trying to kill a baby and interrputting my flute playing," thought Rath, "That'll teach him."

Opening his eyes, Rath discovered he was laying on a metal table and wires grafted into his skin.

"Good to see you're up, Prisoner 770219," said the doctor staring into his left eye with a pen flashlight, "You don't to miss your chance at being a biogenerator," checking the wires, "That is were your body will give off energy, you know like _The Matrix_," checking dials and writing on his clamp board, "Anyways we hope you'll survive since no one else has. Then were some who showed promise, but didn't make it. From your file, you were captured by Kenaz's unit. He's alwayskilling demon knights. Lucky for us you killed Kenaz allowing to experiment on you. By the way, this may hurt," leaving through a door.

Rath caught the name Dr. Todhunter on the name tag before electricity shot through him.

"Readings?" asked Todhunter.

"Slowly building to 50kw," answered his pretty very smart assailant.

The dial slowly left the green section entered the yellow section. It kept rising until it hit the red section.

"So far so good he's alive."

Rath's eyes were ready to pop from his skull. His muscles tightened up. His jaw clamped shut. His heart beat pumping faster then it went flat lined.

"He flat lined," remarked Todhunter scribbling onto the clamp board, "Guess, demon knights are over rated."

Then his heart beat started to pick up. Electricity shot from his body.

"He's overloading the circuits," reported the assailant.

"Turn it off," ordered Todhunter.

"Can't."

An explosion engulfed Todhunter and his assailant killing them. Alarms went off and sand poured from the ceiling. Prisoner 770219 walked across broken glass and out the room.

The alarms going off woke Miguel and the other prisoners up.

Staring at the empty cell of Nemo, "This could be interesting," he thought.

"Report, Major?" asked the voice from the wall speaker down the hall from Todhunter's lab.

Pushing the red button below the speaker, "An explosion in Dr. Todhunter's lab, Dr. Mortimer," answered the solider with "Trent" printed on his name tag removing his finger from the button.

"Any survivors?"

"Todhunter and his assailant are dead, but can't find the specimen's body."

"Use normal capture procedure, Major. I'll be at your location soon, Mortimer, out."

"Orders received, Major Trent, out."

Letting the button go, he turned to the four soldiers that made up his squad.

"Listen up grunts! A hostile escaped from Dr. Todhunter's lab! Our orders to capture this hostile with extreme violence without killing it," unslinging his rifle.

They turned on the flashlights connected under the barrel of their rifles. They found bloody footprints that led away from the lab. Following them, they came to the examination room where if the specimens had equipment it was reversed engineered. The door was open and the light was out. With hand signals, the squad went into cover formation.

Kneeling, Trent entered first. Slowly the rest of the squad entered without problems. Their light beams cut through the darkness. The beams found a fedora and duster coat wear with his back to them. In his right hand was a small cylinder.

"Drop the weapon and surrender!" ordered Trent.

"You must think I'm dangerous," remarked the figurer peering over his shoulder.

Pushing a button, cylinder became a bo staff and he ran towards the surprised squad.


	16. Rioting in the Old Jail Block

Standing in the doorway, a man in a white lab coat stared at the unconscious bodies of Trent's squad. Stepping forward, a hand grabbed his right wrist, slammed him against the wall, and pinned his arm against his back. Pain shot through his arm as fingers squeezed his wrist.

Slipping the coat flap from under the pinned man, Rath stared at the name tag.

"Now, Dr. Mortimer, what is this place?"

The pain increased when Mortimer didn't answer.

"It's for research."

"Who would allow research on humans?"

"Human? Don't' make me laugh. Mutants, meta-humans just the next steps for evolution of mankind. Who wouldn't what to discover immortality from a demon knight? Think of the power. Just ask the council."

"Then why hasn't this place been shut down."

"Hard to find us when a cloaking device is working."

"Well then doctor, show where this device, or less," squeezing his wrist.

"OK, I'll take you there."

Pulling him from the wall, Rath kept Mortimer's arm behind his back as they followed the hallway until they came to a door with card slot and numbered pad on the right of the door.

"Need my hand," said Mortimer.

Letting go, Rath kept his eyes on Mortimer. Sliding a card down a card slot, he pushed a number pad, got his retina and palm scanned.

"You really want to keep someone out," remarked Rath.

The door slid open and they stepped into an elevator. Mortimer pushed a button marked Sub-13. The door closed. They descended further underground.

"You need elevator music," remarked Rath.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. They step out of the elevator. The door closed behind them.

Mortimer held his right hand up. Forming a fist, a thin laser shot from his ring into a black glass receiver. Another door opened across from them. On a conveyer belt, a white armored robot holding a double bladed battle ax rolled towards them. It stopped.

Walking towards it, "This is Shiva, Prisoner 770219."

Walking pass Shiva, "Pass it is the control room to this complex including the cloaking device if you can defeat Shiva," turning around, "Many specimens were sacrificed to create this miracle of science," entering the doorway, "Your death will add great benefits."

The door closed leaving Rath with Shiva. Its eyes began glowing red. It started walking towards Rath. The room shook with each step. It swung the battle ax at Rath.

He caught the shaft. His arm muscles strained as Shiva continued pushing. The shaft began bending. Finally, it snapped. Taking the ax head, Rath pounded the robot's chest. It staggered backwards. Rath continued his assault. It went to its knees allowing Rath to pound its face. The ax head shattered, but the robot's eyes stopped glowing.

Form burst from the seams of the white metal. Covering the white armor, it dissolved from the robot's frame leaving a red armor slightly smaller robot behind. Its right hand went forward and hit Rath's stomach sending him backwards.

Hitting a wall, he dodged a hand that sliced through the wall and pulling out wires and power cables. He climbed onto its back and shoved a piece of the ax head into an opening on its head which moved like it was breathing.

While he was digging the piece into the opening, a robotic hand grabbed his coat flap and threw him off. Rolling onto his feet, he saw the ax piece was struck. Running towards the robot which tried to grabbed him, his foot landed on its out stretched hand and then landed on the ax piece pushing it further into its head. Jumping off, he landed on the ground as it blown up.

Staring at the smoke, Rath sensed something heading towards him. His head got whacked along with his stomach. Shaking his head, his eyes watched metal gray skeleton hands flying towards him. Running towards the flying hands, his foot landed on one and propelled him into the air.

A grapnel hook from his left wrist gauntlet sailed towards the ceiling. Going through the metal ceiling, it carried him towards the ceiling. A grapnel hook from his right wrist helped to secure him to the ceiling.

The flying hands along with other metals parts barely missed his back. His eyes caught the sight of sparks from a power cable. Dropping from the ceiling he ran towards the power cable, grabbed it, and headed towards the reassembling Shiva. Stuffing the power cable between the hip and torso, electricity shot through Shiva.

It grabbed Rath's arms sending electricity through both of them.

Staring at the monitor, "Good they're still in their cells," thought Mortimer, "Couldn't have one escape prisoner ruin this operation."

The door opened behind him. Turning, he stared at the third stage Shiva with smoke drifting from its frame. It walked towards him. Holding his ring up, it stopped.

"He made it all the way to the third stage," remarked Mortimer, "This is a surprise. Good work, Shiva."

It collapsed to the floor. Removing his graze from the robot, he stared at Prisoner 770219 with smoke drifting from his body standing in the doorway.

First, "How?" escaped from his lips then he started laughing.

Rath started walking towards Mortimer. Mortimer stopped laughing along enough to watch Rath's right hand grab and crush his face. Releasing Mortimer's face, Rath walked towards the control panel. It was marked making it easy for him to open the cell doors and to turn off the cloaking device.

The glass slid up and the lasers went out. Miguel and his fellow prisoners stepped out of their cells. They couldn't believe it this was their first step to freedom. Hearing foots running towards them, the next step to that freedom was about to take place as talons emerged from his fingers and fangs appeared inside Miguel's mouth.

Turning off the cloaking device sent off alarms atBig Brother causinga brown haired tech running on sugar and caffeine tostare at the monitorwhich showed a massive number of demon knights in one location. Typing on the keyboard, the CPU answered that this was no error. Picking up the phone receiver on his right, his ear went to the speaker.

"Yes?" came from the speaker.

"Miss Price, you may want to see this."

Removing a thermite bomb from his satchel bag, he placed it on the control panel. Pulling the pin, he turned and walked out of the room as the control panelmelted away.

What he didn't know was that by releasing the prisoners, he woke up a hairy creature with cybernetic arms in a glass tube just below him. Opening its yellow eyes, it busted out of the tube. Liquid dripped from its fur. It was hungry. Detecting food above it, it went to feed.

"This elevator definitely needs music," thought Rath leaning against the wall of the elevator with his arms crossed.

Standing at the ground, movement caught his attention. It was moving fast towards him. The elevator shook from the impact below him. As metal claws ripped through the floor, Rath removed some plastic explosion. Squeezing it, it started glowing. Throwing it towards, he covered his eyes as an explosion ripped a hole in the ceiling. Using the corner of the elevator, he climbed up before the metal claws could grab him.

A howl came from inside the elevator as he placed pieces of the plastic on the corners of the elevator. Aiming, the hook shot from his left gauntlet. The wire carried him up as the explosion sent the elevator downwards. His ears detected the small thud of the elevator hitting the bottom.

"What a long shaft?" he thought.

Before he could use his right wrist gauntlet, something rammed into him. It carried him up the elevator shaft. They busted through the thick concrete ceiling. Rath was body slammed against the ground. He rolled out of the way of hairy feet trying to land on his body. Getting to his feet, he stared at the hairy creature that attacked him.

Both its arms were metal. Its face looked like that of a wildebeest. Rain drenched them as they continued staring at each other. Before he could get his bo staff, it ran towards him. Jumping, he got tackled in mid air by the creature sending them over the wall.

A sheer drop was on the other side of that wall. As they fell towards the ocean water, thewildebeest's teethpierced through Rath's left wrist gauntlet. Slamming repeatly against the cliff side, Rath landed into the salt water as the creature got pierced by the rocks.

Miguel's ears detected a helicopter coming towards them. Starting lifting his rifle up, but Xina told this was friendly. He trusted her.

The helicopter landed. When blades stopped moving, the side door opened. Out stepped a white hair woman with an umbrella opened. She walked towards them.

"Lady Victoria," came from behind Miguel.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw some of his fellow prisoners were kneeling including Xina.

"You're in coastal waters of the United States. The Constitution prohibits royal titles so stop your kneeling," brought Miguel back to the woman standing in front of him.

"You're in charge?"

"Yes," he answered.

Holding her umbrella over both her and Miguel's head, "And them?"

Turning, he stared at caputered the guards and the sciencists that die during the riot.

"They're our prisoners."

"Miss Bramn, connect Alice and her team, there's going to be some data retrieval work. Mr…"

"O'Hara."

"Mr. O'Hara, are you and your fellow mutineers willing to surrender into my custody?"

"Yes."

"OK, Miss Bramn, get statements from this people there's going to be some heads rolling after this. Mr. O'Hara, is there anyone missing or dead?"

"Only one, Ishmael Nemo can't be found."

"Why am I not surprised?"

A portal opened the shoreline overlooking the Titan Tower. Mech tanks rolled from this portal. A green armored with eyes covering the chest plate demon held up his flaming staff bringing his demon army to a halt. His red eyes stared at the T shaped building.

"Scan it," he ordered.

"No life forms inside the building, sir."

"Just like the master said."

Spreading his wings out, he flew towards the water's edge. Slamming the end of his staff against the ground caused it to shake. The raising ground pushed the water away from the Tower.

"Bury the tanks!" he ordered.

The tanks rolled onto the mud ground and begin sinking into the mud. Once the tanks were buried, all they had to do was wait.

"General Asmodel, two ships have entered the Earth's atomshpere."

"Shoot them down."


	17. Welcome Home, Titans and Jake

After getting dropped off by Daria, the T-jet and Red Wolf entered the Earth's atmosphere. Brushing her hand against the blast shield covered port hole, Raven couldn't stopped her tears from rolling down her cheeks. This was their happiest and finest moment. After liberating Tameran, Nightwing married Starfire with a little help from Blackstar, the newly crowned Blackfire, by the Matory Dous ritual.

Turning her head from the port hole, her eyes rested on the diamond ring that Jake gave her. How much did this cost? Is it real? Of course it was real, she scratched some glass with it. She couldn't believe he proposed to her. For a long time she didn't believe in happy endings. Now this ring was another step to prove her wrong. They could've got married on Tameran, but she decided it was better to wait until they return to Earth. Her mother needed to know and there was the proper ceremony needed to be performed. Returning the ring to the pocket inside her cloak, she returned to staring at the port hole and wondering what Jake was thinking.

What Jake was thinking, was, "I can't believe that I proposed to Raven?" Don't get him wrong. He did love Raven and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but marriage.

"Get hold of yourself, Jake," he thought, "Sure your future father in law wants to destroy the world, but Raven is a nice girl. And what did she mean by a proper ceremony? A quick wedding would be fine. Just her mother and the Titans. Oh yeah forgot couple demon hunters." May be he was worry over nothing. Sure his bachelor days were over, but women had to live with that.

Red Wolf's sensors went off.

Staring at the radar screen, "What the fuck?" came from his lips.

A massive energy reading was heading towards them.

"Cyborg!" he yelled into his mic.

Too late, it struck the T-jet's right side causing it to plummet towards the ground.

Grabbing the controls, "Raven!" he yelled following the smoke trail of the T-jet.

Again the sensors went off.

"Now what the fuck?" staring at the huge black massive cloud heading towards him.

Closer it got then he realized it was not a cloud, but swarm of winged demons. No time it take aversion action, he flipped the weapons systems on, and sent a hail of bullets and missiles towards the swarm. Some got struck, but there were too many and they kept on coming. Getting engulfed by the swarm, he had to ride it out hopefully the shields would hold. Quickly the shields energy level went from green to yellow then to red causing the alarms to go off.

"Got to get the fuck out of here," he thought, "before my ship gets shredded to pieces."

The shields were down to 10 when he finally pasted through the swarm. Before another trip with the swarm, he headed towards the fallen T-jet.

"What the fuck is going on?" he thought seeing the downed T-jet resting couple miles from the Tower on a muddy ground where water once was.

"Hey, mister," brought his attention to a small tan creature with two tan wings sticking from its blue head.

"Hey, mister did you know that a tech can be taken apart by a gremlin with a jackhammer?"

"Really? That haves to be a lot of gremlins to take this ship apart."

Turning, "Hey boys! He doesn't believe us!"

Suddenly identical creatures with jack hammers appeared covering the Red Wolf.

"Oh really," answered the creatures in unison and then struck the surface of the Red Wolf with their jack hammers.

"Hey stop that," said Jake as alarms went off.

They stopped aright when pieces of the Red Wolf started dropping off.

"Fucking hell!" Jake yelled when he and his seat dropped towards the ground.

Luckily he had only a few miles to fall before landing on the hull of the T-jet. Hitting the surface, he slid off and landed in the mud.

"How can this fucking day get any worse?" he thought lifting his head up.

He had to ask when the platform extended from the T-jet and smacked his head.

"I'm telling you something hit the T-jet."

"Gar, we don't have time for one of your jokes."

"But Vic I'm not joking. Something caused a thud against the T-jet."

"Doesn't matter," said Raven, "Need to found Jake and get to the Tower."

"You found me," said a voice under the platform.

Peering under the platform, "Jake, how what are you doing under there?" asked Jinx.

Crawling from under the platform, "A little reconning," he remarked getting up, "Everyone alright?" rotating his right shoulder.

"Besides losing my tofu," said Beast Boy.

"Nothing is alright my loving beautiful ship got a hole torn through its side!" said Cyborg.

"Good to know where your concern is," remarked Jinx.

"Sorry, dear," answered Cyborg.

"Hey guys," brought their attention on Terra standing on the T-jet.

Joining her, their jaws dropped.

"How fucked up is this?" asked Jake staring at the army of mech tanks rolling towards them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Terra, "Nightwing, Starfire, and the rest of the hunters stayed on Tameran."

Drawing his guns, "Time for a little shooting and running, Titans," ordered Jake, "Alright, Terra parted the sea of tanks. Raven, Jinx, and Beast Boy cover our rear."

"What are you and Cyborg going to do?" asked Jinx.

"We'll pick off what gets missed. Now break."

They ran towards the tanks which proved difficult since they were sinking in the mud.

Terra sent a wave of mud that pushed the tanks out of the way. Aiming at Raven, a winged demon pulled the trigger of its rifle. Seeing an energy blast heading towards Raven, Jake pushed her out the way and got struck instead.

"Jake!" yelled Raven lifting his head up.

Changing into an ape, "No time for this, Raven," said Beast Boy lifting Jake onto his right shoulder.

Reaching the front door, Cyborg stared at the security pad.

"Was it Halo or Ghost Recon?" said Cyborg.

"Vic, hurry up!" shouted Raven keeping her energy shield up.

"Rainbow Six, that's it," said Cyborg typing the code in.

The door opened and they filed in. Raven covered the whole Tower in an energy shield.

Cyborg and Jinx typed away on the computer panel.

"Shields are up," said Cyborg.

"Good my arms are tired."

"The upstairs and the sub-levels were sealed off and the windows are barricaded," stated Cyborg, "Beast Boy and Terra bring supplies to the rec room. Here's the guard duty roster. Me, and Jinx get first watch. Beast Boy and Terra next watch. Raven, you're getting rotated."

Resting Jake's head on her lap, Raven didn't care stroking Jake's hair.

Flying over the ocean, Victoria's wrist computer went off.

Answering her wrist computer, "Yes?"

"Miss Price, a portal opened in Jump City."

"Who's station there?"

"The Teen Titans."

"They got that hybrid, don't they?"

"Yes and an ex-demon hunter."

"Contact them."

"Can't reach them."

"Properly going to need help? Send Jess with the HDC."

"Why her?"

"She's going to ask an ex-demon hunter for help."

"Can we draft him?"

"Scott, once one works for the organization, their ass belongs to the organization."


	18. Cavalry Arrived

Opening his eyes, he saw Raven staring down at him.

"I dead and went to Heaven," he said.

"You wished," she answered.

Turning his head, he noticed everybody at the windows.

"Fill me in."

"Couple days they've been bombarding the shields. We're bracing for the next wave to hit."

Getting up, Jake's body ached from that energy blast meant for Raven.

"You need to rest," said Raven.

"I am not going to die sitting on my ass," stated Jake, " besides it's the waiting that wears me thin," hearing the howls, "How long has that been going on?"

"Last night."

"So have I missed anything else?"

"No."

The howling stopped. The silence allowed them to hear their hearts beat. Then the silence got broken by a consent guitar note with a drum cymbals banging in the background. Then the drums matched the up tempo of the guitar. It sounded familiar to Jake, but he couldn't recall it.

Then, "_Say your prayes, little one_," explored through the air and a smile formed on Jake's face.

"What is that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Enter Sandman," answered Jake.

"Hey, guys!" responded Jinx looking out the window, "You got to see this!"

Peering through the cracks of window barricades, they watched four gunships hovering over the demons and blasting them including those that were flying. Wires dropped from the gunships.

Grabbing a pair of binoculars on the window sill, Jake watched soldiers descend from the gunships. Four individuals join the soldiers on the ground. They were easy to pick out. They weren't wearing heavy armor and helmets like the soldiers. Jake watched as the four started to behead the demons. Then they stopped and the soldiers using the ES-10 plasma rifle gave the four cover as they got electrocuted.

Grabbing her sides, Raven dropped to her knees.

"Raven!" yelled Terra coming to Raven's side, "What's wrong?"

"So much power being released," answered Raven with her eyes closed.

"She's right," said Jake, "I can feel it too."

It almost scared him the power he was feeling. Returning to his binoculars, he watched as the four finished being electrocuted they went right back to beheading demons. Again the same process, soldiers provided cover fire as the four got electrocuted then return to beheading demons.

"You have got to be fucking me," said Jake, almost as a gasp.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Beheading demons and absorbing their life force has to be demon knights. The only explanation."

"What are demon knights for us uneducated?" asked Beast Boy.

"A rumor that just got proven. Immortals who went around beheading demons and absorbed their lifeforce and all this time I thought they were myths to keep us demon hunters in line."

"So they work for the organization?" remarked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, the rumor was they were the originals demon hunters until they got nearly wiped out."

"What nearly wiped them out?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know," answered Jake, "Just they're bad asses you better pray are on your side."

"Why would they not be on our side?" asked Terra.

Staring at Raven who returned stared back, "If they're not on our side?" thought Jake, "then I better save a bullet for Raven," forcing a smile, "Of course, they're on our side, Terra," was the answer he gave.

Returning to his binoculars, Jake saw that the alpha demon did not like this turn of events. A portal opened and the order of retreat came. This didn't stop the knights and soldiers from working their way towards the portal. It proved too late. The portal closed.

"Right," said Jake walking to the door, "Let me handle this," opening the door.

Unholstering one of his guns, but kept his finger off the trigger, Jake walked towards the four knights. The Titans had Jake's rear as the soldiers had the knights' rear.

Jake noticed a redhead with a batch of white hair over her left eye was smiling as they got closer.

"Isn't that the slut who stole all the guys on the dance floor," said Terra.

"Yes, it is," replied Jinx.

"You know her?" asked Raven.

"Maybe not as well as the boys," replied Terra.

"Raven, your eye on her," said Jinx, "Especially around Jake."

"Quit, Titans," said Cyborg.

Stopping just a few feet short of them, Jake spoke to the victors.

"Thank you for arriving at a timely fashion, demon knights," he greeted.

"So you figured us out, Mr. Spiegel" answered the red head, "Not only cute, but got brains."

"How did you know that we needed help?" said Cyborg, "No message got sent."

"Big Brother," turning to the other knights, "It's cool go do a security sweep then return to Area 53 and report to Victoria."

Saluting the redhead, "Well do, Jess," answered the Asian knight.

They left leaving Jess with the Titans and Jake. The Titans in turn returned to the Tower except for Raven.

"Now for why I'm here?" stepping closer to Jake, "Could you tell me if you would eat me?"

"Excuse me," asked Jake with a confused expression.

"Too much for you. How about a blow job?"

Jake's face turned dark and was going to retort with a rather rude comment, when Raven's voice spoke before him.

"He's not interested," said Raven stepping between Jake and Jess.

"Why, little girl?"

"Cause he's my boyfriend," she answered sending a death glare at her.

"Molesting children, are we? Would like to upgrade to a real woman?"

"You..." was all Raven got to say before Jake gently pulled her behind him.

"We're grateful for your help, but we got things that need to get done."

"So do I, Mr. Speigel."

"What would that be?"

"Besides rocking your world, you and I need to find someone who's been missing since we were declared outlaws."

"Is this an important person?"

"Yes, this person is more important, then you ramrodding me."

"There's things need to be settled."

"Got all the time in the world," remarked Jess turning and walking towards a gunship with an added sway of her hips.

"Looks like I'm back in the game," he sighed turning to Raven.

"Don't go," said Raven.

"I've got to."

"Not with that bitch," pointing to swaying Jess.

"Hey," he said, bringing her attention back to him, "nothing's going to happen, I promise. And besides," pulling at the chain around her neck, "I still plan on coming back for these, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Not enough."

"Not enough?"

Sighing, he placed his hands into his coat pocket.

"How about I'll call you?"

"Not enough."

"Angel, you're becoming hard to please," pulling a .45 from his coat pocket, "This happens to be my luckily gun given to me by a wise old Indian Shaman to prevent people from asking fool questions and to calm scared girlfriends," placing it into Raven's hands, "Is this enough?"

Smiling, "Yes."

"Well then," giving her a quick and passoniate kiss on her lips, "I love you."

With that, he turned and strolled after the red headed knight.

A tear rolled down her cheek as the transport carrying Jake and Jess lifted into the air.

"Hope this isn't a mistake," she thought clinging Jake's gun to her chest.

Juan and Antonio stared at the soaked figure laying on the sand with waves splashing at his feet.

"Know him, Antonio?"

"Never seen this gringo before, Juan."

"Check his wallet."

Juan padded the gringo's pants' pockets when something slammed into his stomach sending him backwards into the water. Gringo's foot rammed into Antonio's stomach allowing the gringo to grab his shirt and slammed into the sand. Getting on top of Antonio's stomach, the gringo leaned into Antonio's face.

"What country is this amigo?" asked the gringo.

"Mexico."

"Mexico?"

"Si, senior."

Letting go of the man's shirt, he got up and walked away singing, "He may have you, but I got Mexico."

The two men looked at each other then the gringo.

"Loco, Americano."

"Si."


	19. Welcome to Innocence, Texas

Staring at the porthole, he saw Raven clenching his gun to her chest. He hated leaving her, but he got a duty to the organization. After that business in Cairo, he owned them his life. Sitting across from him was Jess staring at a laptop screen.

He didn't like how she talked to Raven then again who was she. He heard the stories, but meeting a demon knights at least four was something. He was trying to read her, but she seemed a blank to him. Could she be blocking him, or maybe he didn't fully recover from that energy blast.

"How long have you worked from the organization?" he asked.

No response, she just continued staring at her laptop.

"Hey!" slapping the top of her laptop.

Lifting her head up, "Yes, cutie pie."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?"

"Cutie pie."

"Why thank you. No wonder Lolita likes you. Since you're the cute one, I'll was going to eat you, but now I'm your cutie pie. Would you like to eat me?"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Talking like a slut to me."

"And you're getting a hard on."

"Try to show more respect."

"When it's earned?" she said going back to her laptop.

"What are you watching?"

Turning the lap top around, "This."

"A Johnny Cage movie?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"He's fake."

"And you're an expert on fighting?"

"He's last film was stupid. The one about a portal opening in the middle of a movie being filmed."

"_Shadow Warriors_."

"That's the one. What a fucked up idea? A demon trying to control a movie crew and Cage being a demon slayer working as a stuntman."

"It was a bit of a stretch for him to play the hero as a guy."

"What the fuck is that post to mean?"

"He was playing me. That movie was based on a mission that took me to Thailand where he was filming _Jungle Violence_. In fact," pulling a folded paper from her right top coverall pocket, "he gave this to me," handing it to Jake.

Taking it, he unfolded it. He stared a photo of Johnny Cage in a suit slightly pulling his sunglasses down allowing his blue eyes to appear over the rims. It was signed, "To my greatest fan. Johnny Cage."

"This is a normal reproduction that all movie stars give out," handing it back to Jess.

"I know," taking it, "He mailed me a second one after _Shadow Warriors_ became a hit for two months," returning it to her pocket, "Now if you behave, I might let you see it along with my bush."

"Why must you talk like a whore?"

Pulling the zipper down on her coverall, "Because," leaning forward to allow Jake to get a good of her cleavage, "Guys like staring at the boys," pushing her breasts up, "And you're lying if you don't like looking at them. You're a guy and your Lolita's rack are milk duds compared to my Rocky Mountains, so don't lie to yourself," zipping up, "Now get some sleep. It's going to be a long trip."

"Where are we going?"

"Canada to check with a friend," returning the ear phones to her ears

Trying to get comfortable, "Bitch," he thought before closing his eyes.

Ring, ring, ring, came from a phone behind the bar. Chubby fingers picked up the phone receiver.

Lifting it to his ear, "Salon Des Refuses," answered the fat bartender.

"Chic?"

"Yeah, boss."

"You're going to receive a customer."

"Really? Should there be any problem?"

"No, there won't be a problem with this customer as long you remember to use the shackles and don't spill any blood."

"How am I post to recognize this customer?"

"Idiot! You know everyone in town just look for an unfamiliar face."

"Got it, boss."

"Don't screw up."

Hearing the dial tone, "How can we?" remarked Chic to the roomful of customers, "When it's going to be so easy?"

Walking on the left side of the sun beaten paved road with only scrub and dirt covering the scenery was a man dressed in black actually he was covered in dust. A black fedora, duster coat, pants, shirt, and combat boots along with a satchel bag hanging on his left side was all covered by dust gathered by his walking.

Since crossing the Rio Grande, he walked following paved roads. Where he was going? He didn't know until he got there. How he got here? Go back to chapter one and reread the story to refresh your memory, so there.

Passing "Welcome to Innocence, Texas," sign, he continued into town. Wind blew dust across the streets. It looked deserted, but he could sense life. It seemed a ghost town yet the buildings looked well maintained. All glass wasn't broken in the barracked windows.

Following the main street, he came to a run down church. Neglect was obvious when compared to the other buildings. Continuing to walk, he tried the door to find them locked. "Salon Des Refuses," sign caught his attention.

"Salon of the refused," he mumbled trying the door.

It was unlocked and he entered. The light coming from ceiling fan and candles allowed him to see the barracked windows and people. He counted at least twenty and their eyes were on him.

Walking towards the bar, "Beer," he ordered sitting down.

The bartender was fat. His black hairline was thinning and a thin mustache to match in fact it looked like it was drawn.

Putting a dirty mug under a spout, "New here?" asked the bartender filling the mug up.

"Passing through," he said watching the mug get placed in front of him, "Since I got shipwrecked."

Chuckling, "There's just barren land between us and the nearest ocean."

"I know," lifting his mug up, "I walked it."

Noticing the bartender motioning his head, his eyes stared at the figures appearing in the dirt mirror behind him.

"Here we go again," he thought throwing his beer into the bartender's face.

Ramming his hands into the two guys behind him, he went forward kicking his stool into the third guy behind him.

Turning, he saw the rest of customers getting up, knocking their tables, and producing machine guns.

Grabbing the edge of the bar, "Why me?" he thought jumping over bar as bullets sailed past him.

"That stupid bus driver," she thought rubbing her feet under the "Welcome to Innocence, Texas," sign.

Here she was Raven, daughter of Trigon, Teen Titan, and Jake Spiegel's fiancée under a welcome sign rubbing her because of a bus driver wouldn't do his job. Her paid ticket instructed the bus driver to take her to Innocence, Texas instead he informed her, "It isn't part of my route," and let her off on the outskirts of town. She figured she walked five miles based on her sore feet then again she wasn't used to walking. She could've walked a few feet and it would've felt a mile to her feet.

She could've used the T-jet, but Jake message did instruct that she was to show up alone so they could be alone. It didn't mention anything about that redheaded slut or that moron she was looking for then again she didn't care so long she and Jake were together.

Putting her shoes back on, she got up and arched backwards to get that cramp out of her back. Pulling the bill of her cap closer to her eyes, she entered Innocence.

Leaning his back against the bar, he stared at the body littered floor. Something wasn't right as his mind replayed the shoot out. These gunmen proved hard to kill. When he thought one was killed, he would reappear with his clothes torn up from the entry and exit wounds. Actually many times did he kill the bartender, five, six times? He finally stayed died when his throat got slit.

Lifting a bottle of prescribed sun tan lotion to his eyes, he read SPF 500 on the label. All this guys were sensitive to the sun. That explained the boarded up windows. There was some logic to this, but his mind wasn't producing answer. A year in that prison/laboratory screwed him over.

Getting up, pain and soreness ran through his body. Yeah, a year wrecked his body. It was going to be awhile before his body was back to normal. Walking out of the bar, he did learn one thing. The bartender's name was Chic.

A secret door opened behind the bar.

"This town is so dead," she thought adjusting her back pack straps against her shoulders, "Why would Jake what me to meet him here," walking past the boarded up windows.

Kicking up dust, she followed that sidewalk looking for Salon Des Refuses.

Noticing someone walking towards her, "Jake?" she thought seeing the fedora and duster coat.

"Jake!" she yelled.

Then she noticed the satchel bag, Jake didn't carry a satchel bag.

Lifting his head up, "What's she doing here?" he thought.

Her baseball didn't her face from him. Getting arm length to her, he noticed her eyes and her mouth widen. Detecting feet running towards him, he turned counterclockwise pushing her to the ground. Facing a man running with guns out, a bullet entered his left arm. Colliding into each other, they fell onto the ground rolling away from Raven. Getting on top of the man with the guns, the man in black tried knocking the gun of the gunman's right hand. It went off sending the bullet few inches from the cowering Raven. Gripping the guns and forcing the barrels towards the gunman's head, both guns went off covering the man in black in blood.

Hearing no more shooting, Raven lifted her head up from her arms. Seeing the blood covered man sitting on top of a headless body, she went towards him. He seemed to not notice her like his mind was somewhere else.

"How old was he?" she thought, "He couldn't be older then Jake."

Tapping his shoulder, his blood covered face stared at her. Her purple eyes stared into his blue eyes. She felt scared.

Grabbing her right wrist brought, "Hey!" then he dragged her away from the dead body. Not noticing the body bursting into flames.


	20. Funny Meeting You Here

A sudden shake woke Jake up.

"We've landed!" stated the smiling Jess unbuckling herself from her seat.

Stiffness reigned through his body. Getting up, his joints popped.

"Thanks for the ride," said Jess into a speaker

"Yes, ma'am," answered back, but she already stepped out of the transport.

The wind cut through his coat. The cloud covered sky didn't allow him to figure if it was day or night.

"It's fucking cold," he mumbled, following Jess towards the rear of the transport.

She leaned against the side of transport as he ran in place to keep the numbness out of his legs.

A platform emerged from the transport. A door slid opened.

"You brought winter gear, right?"

"Winter gear?" she said stepping onto the platform, "We don't need no stinking winter gear."

Watching Jess enter the rear of the transport, Jake couldn't believe how fucked up this was. Bad enough that slut hitting on him, now he was freezing cause she didn't bring winter gear. She knew they were going to Canada and didn't bring any winter gear.

"When we found this guy, wait a minute, who the fuck are we looking for?" he thought rubbing his hands together, "That slut hasn't told me who we're looking for yet," closing his eyes, "Stay focus, Jake," he thought breathing slowly.

An engine roared to life inside the rear of the transport caused Jake to open his eyes. A black hummer drove from the transport. Stopping, Jess popped her head out of the driver side window.

"Hey good looking, you look like you need a ride."

Walking towards the passenger side door, "It better have heat."

"Want to share body heat?"

"Shut up, slut," getting inside, "I'm not interested in you."

"Foreplay," putting the hummer into drive, "and a challenge."

Staring into the side mirror, Jake saw the transport leave.

"Where are they going?"

"We're on our own."

"Great," he mumbled turning the heat up.

Stopping near a water pump, "Sit down," he said forcing her to sit on a stone block.

Sitting on the stone block, she pressed her backpack against her chest. Inside was Jake's gun, now if she could get it out. It would take time to remove it from her pack. She could use her powers, but she would need them to travel back to Jump City. She could run for it which she did. She didn't get far.

Tackling her to the ground, he sat on her stomach. Trying to pin her arms down proved to be difficult since she was kicking, clawing, and punching to get him off her. In her panic, it didn't cross her mind to use her powers to knock him off.

"Calm down, woman!" he growled allowing him to pin her arms.

Hearing, "woman," snapped her out of her panic. Why did it sound familiar?

"If you behave, I'll get off you," he said, "but if you want to act a dumb broad, then I'll rough you up. Understand? Just nod your head."

Her head went up and down.

"Good, all good, stable relationships are built on trust. I'm trusting you not to runaway or try something stupid to escape from me," releasing her arms, "Understand, Miss… What the hell is your name?"

"Miss Roth," she hissed.

"Well, Miss Roth," getting up, "nice to meet you," holding his hand out.

Staring at his hand then his face, she returned to his hand.

"What's your name?"

"Mr. Nemo."

"Well Mr. Nemo…go to hell!" sending her foot towards his crotch.

Catching her foot, he flipped her onto her stomach. Planting his knee into her lower back, he grabbed her right wrist and pinned her right arm against her back. Pain shot through her arm.

"Stop it!" she cried, "It hurts!"

Tears flowed from her eyes.

"I warned you!" increasing the pain, "This what happens when you betray trust, Miss Roth."

"Stop it, you bully."

"Bully? Got in the middle of a shootout at Salon Des Refuses. Just blew the brains out of some guy. If I was in the mood, I'll break your legs, or your arm. Better yet rape you, but since I'm not in that mood to do either, yet. Let's start this all over again, Miss Roth," getting up, "Now we can change this line of conversation or we can be struck on the previous subject. Your choice?"

Turning onto her back, she saw his hand struck out again. This time she took it.

Pulling her onto her feet, "Sit down," he said with a less of a harsh tone.

Sitting on the stone block again, she watched him remove his coat and hat. He placed them on a wooden bench. Removing his shirt, he stared at the wound in his left arm.

"Hope it gets infected," she mumbled.

"Love your concern," he said opening his satchel bag.

Pulling needle nose pliers, medical rubber band, a lighter, and a bottle of peroxide out of his satchel bag, he tied the rubber band above the wound. Making a fist several times, he kept it closed. Flicking the lighter, he ran the needle nose pliers through the flame. Slightly opening the pliers, he pushed it into the open wound.

Hearing the sizzling of blood and flesh, Raven's stomach felt queasy. She felt like throwing up. She did when he pulled the bullet out.

"Ate something that didn't agree with you," he remarked pouring peroxide onto the wound.

"Shut up," she said bending over.

Putting a bandage over the wound, he removed a new shirt from his bag. Returning everything into the bag, he put the shirt on.

Putting his coat on, "Come on," he said slinging his satchel bag onto his right shoulder.

"Leave me alone," bending her knees, "Why don't you just leave me and go where ever you're heading?"

"No, can't do that."

Straightening her knees, "Why not?"

"You don't belong here just like I don't belong here. Something isn't right with this town so you leaving you alone would be a bad idea. Finally you don't have a choice in this matter."

"Meaning?"

"This," slinging her onto his left shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled pounding his lower back.

Putting his hat on, he noticed the sun lowering.

"Now a place to stay for the night," he said carrying Raven as she continued pounding his back and yelling, "Put me down! Wait until my boyfriend finds out, he's going to kick your ass!"


	21. Jake, James James, Jake

The snow was still falling when Jake saw the lit "Lion's Den Bar and Grill" sign. Opening the door, Jake got smacked by the sudden drop in temperature. If he stayed focused, his body would adjust. Jess had her duster coat opened and the zipper of her coveralls down to the curvature of her breasts. She acted like the cold didn't bother her even though she bothered him.

"Could she be controlling her body heat," he thought following her into the Lion's Den.

Inside proved an improvement except for it was poorly lighted and smoke hung in the air plus the cheering and yelling around a circular steel cage.

"It's cage night," remarked Jess heading towards the bar, "Beer and vodka," slapping the top of the bar, "Where's James?"

"No trouble, Jess," placing two mugs full of beer and two shot glasses in front of her, "Inside the cage."

Dropping a shot glass of vodka into the mug, "You know me better that," she said heading towards the crowd.

"A friend of hers?" asked the bartender staring at Jake.

"No, just a traveling companion."

"Word of advice, watch your ass around her or you're libel to lose it."

Grabbing his beer mug, "I'll remember that," he said chasing after Jess, "What was that about?" he thought looking for her among the crowd.

He found her beside the cage flirting with one of the fighters, a big bald biker. He seemed interested in her not his opponent. His hairy opponent had his back to the biker leaning against the cage with his arm smoking a cigar.

Getting closer, he saw that the zipper of Jess's coverall was down to her waist and she was pulling her shirt down to give the biker a better view of her cleavage. The biker didn't notice the bell ringing and the hairy fighter walking towards him. A hairy fist rammed into the biker's stomach bringing him to his knees. A punch cross his temple knocked the biker unconscious.

Pulling the zipper up, "Let's meet the winner," she said.

Collecting money from a little man, she headed towards the hairy fighter.

Buttoning up his flannel shirt, "Didn't need your help, Jess."

"Don't have time for your machismo, besides," showing her winnings, "I'm buying, James."

"About time," he said walking by Jake.

Jake's eyes blinked. A strange sense of de'ja' vu swept through him. He followed them to a table. Sitting across from James, Jake barely heard him ordering three pitchers of beer and bottles of brandy and vodka. It was like looking at a mirror.

"Hey, bub," broke him from his spell, "What are you looking at?"

"You seem familiar."

Puffing on his cigar, "I look like Clint Eastwood least that's what I've heard."

"You heard where Rath is?"

"So that what brings you to the Great White North? So he escaped from your claws, your fanged beast?"

"He's not that good. He's been missing for a year."

"So you figure he might've crawled under a Canada rock?"

"It wouldn't be the first time Canada took in intellectual morons."

"Not our fault, your president is hated."

"Well cowards didn't discovery my country."

"We didn't start a war over high priced tea."

"Can…"

"Shut up," came from both of them.

"Jess, who's the fish?"

"Him? My boy toy."

"I have nothing to do with this woman."

"That's what they all say," replied James.

"Jake Spiegel."

"Related to Spike?"

"No."

"Your funeral."

The pitchers and bottles were placed on the table. Jess and James took a pitcher and started mixing contents of the bottles with the beer.

"When in Rome?" he thought following their example.

Sipping from his pitcher, "Who's the stiff, Jess?"

"Jake Spiegel. Already told you that."

Without taking his eyes off Jess, "Not talking to you."

"A male hooker I found by the side of the road needing his dick warmed up."

"Shut…"

"You don't know the meaning of shut up, do you?" brought James into Jake's face. Jake's blue eyes stared into James's brown eyes.

"Boys, if you're going to fight," said Jess, "then fight over me."

"Didn't bring the penicillin," remarked James.

"But you forgot tequila."

"Your mobile brewery didn't come with you."

"Again that's why I'm here"

"And why I got dragged along," said Jake.

"Who's this?"

"Again for the third time, Jake Spiegel."

"Wait until you're spoken to."

"You asked for my name three times and I gave it three times."

"Which isn't worth jack shit to a pawnbroker."

Clinching his teeth, "He's baiting you like Jess did. He won't succeed like her."

Filling his mug, Jake sipped his beer.

"Drowning his tongue the wrong way," remarked James adding vodka to his pitcher.

"Where's the tequila, James?" asked Jess.

"Like a woman to bitch," motioning the waitress to bring tequila.

"This bitch likes to drown her liver in style."

"Who brought a brat with his skirt up his ass?"

"I can beat you at anything."

"Who's this again?" asked James.

"Six star demon hunter general," answered Jess.

"Wheeler let one of his pet shop boys go with you."

"He's not one of Wheeler's."

"He thinks he can beat me."

"Stop ignoring me and accept my challenge."

Turning to Jake, "Anything?"

"Name it."

"Hot tsunami."

"You're on," leaning towards Jess, "What's hot tsunami?"

"Mixture of vodka, brandy, tequila and Mexican hot peppers and drinking your opponent under the table."

"Fuck me for getting baited," thought Jake watching James order mugs and a crowd starting to form around their table.

Walking along the sidewalk and trying to found a place to sleep would be easier if he didn't have this pain in his lower from a certain dark hair woman pounding her fist against his back and threaten to send her boyfriend after him. Oh well, he been through worse.

"Put me down!" again that request.

He would put her down, but her being unreasonable got her in this mess in the first place. Finding a five story hotel, he walked towards it with his burden on his shoulder.

Turning the doorknob, it was unlocked. Opening the door, he entered with Raven still on his shoulder.

Stopping at the thinning dust covered counter, he slapped the bell. No one showed up. He slapped it again harder and faster. No response. Picking it up, he slammed it against the counter.

With each hit, "Innkeeper! Innkeeper!" came out.

"Can you please put me down?"

"Promise to behave."

"Yes."

"Okay," letting her off his shoulder.

"No one's here," she said.

"Then let's find a room."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the stairs.

"I promised not to run."

"Making sure."

Following him up the stairs, "Can we get a room on the fifth floor?"

"Why?"

"So I can watch the sunset."

"Why?"

"It's beautiful."

"Whatever."

"You're not romantic."

"Don't have the time."

"Jerk."

"That's your best come back."

"Asshole."

"Need to work on your come backs."

"Well, you need to meet my boyfriend so he can kick your ass."

"He must be short and it's getting old."

Stopping at room 55, Rath opened the door and pushed Raven into the room.

"You could've said please."

"Stop your childish and get some sleep. The bed is yours and I got the couch."

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Miss Roth, this isn't prison."

Entering the bathroom, Raven sat on the toilet seat lid and rummaged through her backpack looking for Jake's gun.

Finding it, she got up and walked out. She found Nemo sitting on the bed staring at the window. Gripping the handle with both hands, she aimed at Nemo's back.

"Miss Roth, you could've just snuck out instead of wasting time with a gun."

"Mr. Nemo, I'm walking out of this room."

Getting up, he turned.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I'm. If you try to stop me, I'll shoot you."

"I'm not letting you leave plus you won't shoot me."

"Try me."

Tilting his head left to right, he hummed and took a step forward.

"I'll shoot you."

"Need to cock the hammer back."

"What hammer?"

"Look down at the gun. It's the ridge part above the handle."

Seeing Raven cocked the gun, he walked forward until the gun barrel touched his chest.

"Now pull the trigger, Miss Roth."

Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Opening her left eye, she saw Nemo still standing in front of her.

Swiping the gun from her hands, "First, rule of guns, Miss Roth. Take it off safety."

Dejected, Raven sat on the bed.

Removing the clip from the gun, he ejected the bullet from the chamber.

"Here," handing the empty gun to her, "I can trust you with an empty gun."

Without looking, she took the gun.

"I'm not thankful."

"Then go to bed."

Slowly the sun went down. The sunrays left the hotel lobby. Behind the counter a trap door cracked open allowing fingers to creep out.


	22. Waking Up

The red glow of the flames from the fire pit danced off the cave walls and the stone Buddha statues. Within the grip of forge pliers, a small metal square with the symbol of Nakano entered the red hot coals.

"George deemed that you two are worthy enough to see me. Now I'll decide if you're worthy of my knowledge like you were worthy of George's knowledge," pouring water onto the glowing square, "That knowledge doesn't come easy. Like iron, humans need to be tempered. Life is the fire to do the tempering. A flaw in the steel will destroy the steel when the right pressure is applied."

"And your point is?" asked Jess.

"If you're worthy, you'll learn to right with your heart, soul, and steel," picking up his forge hammer, "And your first lesson, nothing is what it seems. Beware and respect the power of illusion. Your enemy only has images and illusions to hide their true motives. Destroy the image and you break your enemy," placing the heated metal against the forge, "That's your free lesson. The rest you'll earn."

The hammer struck the metal. Sparks flew from the repeated pounding. They watched Nakano turn that metal into a sword.

"Jake, watch out," caused Rath's eyes to open.

He sprung up. His ears detected, "No, don't. Don't!" coming from Raven's bed.

Getting up, he stared at the sleeping Raven. Laying on the right side of the bed, she slept in her clothes then again so did he except he kept his boots on while her shoes were off. Thrashing of her head meant she was having a nightmare.

Climbing onto the left side of the bed, he brushed her hair away from her left ear. Pressing his mouth close to her ear, he purred into her ear. Slowly her head movements stopped. Now she that calmed downed, he was about to return to his couch when she grabbed his right arm. She held it like a teddy bear.

Sighing, "Well I'll wake up before she realizes I'm here."

Closing his eyes, sleep claimed him.

A panel slid open near their head. A pair of hands moved from the opening and clamped a shackle around Rath's left wrist and one around Raven's right wrist. Finishing its job, the hands returned to the opening. The panel slid back to its place.

Darkness surrounded him. Noticing light coming from a rectangle opening in the darkness, he headed towards it. Peering into the opening, he saw Raven lying on a white couch wearing only a black bra and panties. He was about to get her attention when he watched a young man wearing a white tux placing his butt on a footstool beside her.

Stroking her right thigh, the young man placed a sheet of music against her propped up left leg. Interlacing his fingers, he popped his knuckles. Staring at the sheet music, his fingers touched her right leg. Tickling her leg like piano keys brought a smile on Raven's lips.

Opening his mouth, nothing came out. Not sound from Jake's lips. Bringing his fists forwards, he struck an invisible barrier. Pounding against the unseen barrier didn't stop the pianist's recital with Raven's leg instead he turned his head in Jake's direction. Smiling, he winked at Jake.

"_He's not really such a wonderful spy_

_But winning a lots of money and a gal_

_He's a fabulous guy_," assaulted his ears.

Covering his ears didn't stop the singing, in fact he was getting a headache.

"It's that bitch's fault!"

"You tease."

"Huh?"

"Wake up, sunshine."

Opening his eyes, Jake discovered his head hanging out a hummer's window. His head hurt and his stomach felt queasy. Slowly and painfully images of how he ended up like this or at least the events that led up to this. James, Canada, Jess, hot tsunami, it was coming back expect that dog named Toto.

"_Well that's the formula seems for double-o seven_

_He's got a redhead in his arms_

_Well, he is a lover when you are in trouble_

_Have no fear_

_Look, who's here_."

"What the fuck is that?" he groaned.

Boy, his stomach wasn't well.

"Sh, quiet," was Jess's response.

"_They got us on the run_

_With guns_

_And knives_

_We're fighting for our lives_."

"Stop the hummer!" yelled Jake against the hammering in his skull and that annoy song.

Jess did stop. Quickly leaving the hummer, he hunched over and threw up. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this bad after drinking.

"This is a totally different reaction from you."

Lifting his head up, Jake watched Jess sit on the warm hummer hood.

"What do you mean?"

"After the drinking, you ripped off my clothes and had hot wild animal sex. Didn't expect you take advantage of me."

"I didn't fuck you."

"Did you remember what happened?"

"No. I wouldn't…Fuck me," sending more vomit onto the snow covered ground.

"That's what happened," remarked Jess smiling.

Opening his eyes, he rubbed them with his right hand. Rolling onto his right side, Raven's face entered his field of vision. Least she let his arm go allowing him brush away a lock of hair. Her face was pretty from rays of the sun.

"Time to return to my couch," he thought.

Lifting his left arm up, he stared at the shackle around his left wrist. Quickly his eyes followed the chain to Raven's right wrist. Hearing pounding of feet behind him, he turned to stare at men lining up along the fire escape of the building across the street. They aimed their rifles toward their direction.

"What are you doing in bed with me?" asked the fully awake Raven.

"Got bigger problems then that."

"Like…" then he jumped on top of her as bullets torn into wall.

Rolling them off the bed, "Move!" he said crawling towards the couch getting his satchel bag, coat, and hat.

"Wait!" said Raven trying to get her shoes on and retrieving her back pack.

Good thing Rath kept his boots on.

"We need to get moving!" he answered opening the bedroom door.

In the hallway, Rath got to his feet. Looking up and down the hallway, he saw no one. Noticing the shackle chain still leading into the bedroom, he started pulling it.

"I'm coming!" reached over the sound of bullets.

"Need to hurry!" still pulling the chain.

Finally, Raven joined Rath in the hallway.

Getting her to her feet, Rath pulled her towards the stairs.

Trying to get her left shoe on, "Slow down!"

"Don't got time," he said opening the door to the stairs.

Going down stairs, Rath noticed guys with guns coming up stairs. Stopping, he pulled the chain causing Raven to fall. Her butt hitting the steps echoed causing the gunmen to look up.

Crawling back up the stairs, "Get that cute ass of yours moving!"

She wanted to him to shut up, but she had to worry about the bullets sailing over her head.

Running down the hallway towards a window, he opened it. Sticking his head out, he saw no fire escape.

"Can we get a room on the fifth floor so I can watch the beautiful sunset?"

"I don't see you doing anything."

Crossing her arms, she watched him crawl out the window.

Sticking her head out the window, she saw him hang from the window ledge.

Looking up at Raven, "Jump!"

"Are you crazy?"

He pulled her out the window causing her to fall. The sudden jerk of her stopping broke Rath's grip of the window ledge causing them both to fall. Their fall got stopped by a wire catching the chain. They slid downwards into the direction of a school bus. The bus smacked Rath into Raven causing her to sail over the wire and landing onto the roof of the bus. Rath pulled her towards him causing bullets to slam into the roof instead of her body.

Joining him on the hood of the bus, she noticed the windows of the bus were tinted.

"Screw this!" she yelled pulling Jake's empty gun out of her back pack and pressing the barrel against the window where she thought the driver was, "Stop this fucking bus!"

The bus door opened and out jumped the bus driver. They looked out each other then turned to notice that they were heading towards a fuel truck.

Rath crawled onto the bus's roof. Raven joined him. They run across the bus's roof towards the rear of the bus. They jumped off as the bus slammed into the fuel truck. It exploded as they landed onto ground exactly Raven landed on her stomach and Rath landed on his feet.

"We're still moving!" yelled Rath dragging Raven to her feet.

He led her into an alley. They followed it towards a dead end.

"Way to go, genius," she snorted.

Turning around, they saw six gunmen aiming M-16s at them.

Stepping forward, "I got this," said Raven with her hands over her head and waggling her fingers "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Nothing happened.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she repeated.

Again nothing.

Looking at her hands then Rath, "Do something."

Putting his hands into the air, "We give up."

"What do you mean we give up?" asked a shocked Raven.

With his hands still in the air, "They got guns pointing at us," remarked Rath motioning to the gunmen, "plus dying doesn't sound like a good thing to do right now."

"Didn't stop you from blowing that guy's face off," said Raven.

"You killed Roger?" said one of the gunmen wearing a black vest.

"His name was Roger?" said Rath, "Tussle. Gun goes off. And his name was Roger. What a day?"

"Who cares?" said the gunman wearing a red bandanna around his head, "We got the girl."

"He's right. Time to secure them," added the blue wearing bandanna under his neck gunman.

"He killed Roger," said the black vest gunman, "then he killed Chic and the boys."

"If he killed twenty heavily armed men then why is he giving up?"

"Maybe I'm tying to put you in a sense of falsehood," remarked Rath causing Raven to turn her head and see that he still had his hands in the air.

"We're wasting time the boss wants the girl."

"With a body like hers," remarked Rath with his hands still in the air, "Who wouldn't want her?"

"It's not her body we want."

"Shut up."

"He thinks we want her body, not her blood."

"Just shut up and get behind them."

Ending that pointless conversation, the three gunmen were behind them as three gunmen were in front.

Getting a rifle muzzle shoved into her back, "You can put your hands down now, hero," snorted Raven, "Jake, where are you when I need you?"

They started walking.

Putting his hands into his coat pockets, "If you're waiting for someone to save you every time you get yourself into trouble, you're always going to get disappointed."

"I'm not always getting into trouble."

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Shut up, you two," getting a muzzle into their back, "You get hands out of your pockets."

Sliding his hands out of his pocket, "Miss Roth, do you know the meaning of duck?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just needed to know," then he dropped and leg swept Raven causing her to fall onto her stomach.

His full length bo staff rammed into a gunman's stomach. Twisting the bo staff, it became kendo stick allowing him to hit the back of the neck of the bent over gunman. Turning, Rath struck another gunman's crotch. Going up, the kendo stick caught the gunman's chin.

Pushing a button on the kendo stick, it became a nunchaku allowing Rath to wrap the wire around the third gunman's ankle. Pulling, the gunman fell on his back then the bottom of Rath's boot met the gunman's nose.

Noticing the front three turning, Rath rolled forward and grabbed the rifle's hand guard. Pushing it towards owner's chest, it went off sending a bullet through the black vested gunman's right cheek. Twisting, Rath caused the gun barrel to be press against the owner's throat. Adding a little pressure, the crushing of a throat was heard. Allowing the body to drop, Rath's ears detected a rifle chamber being loaded. Twisting, his left foot smacked the rifle out the gunman's hand sending it against the alley.

Grabbing the blue bandanna wearer's shirt, Rath's fist popped the gunman's face. Letting go of the shirt, Rath stared at his fist. Studying the gel substance across his knuckles, he checked pockets finding prescribed sun tan lotion.

"Just like the ones in the bar," he thought studying his handing work, "Not bad for a year off."

Noticing Raven laying on the ground with her head covered, he grabbed her by the waist band of her pants.

Pulling her to her feet, "Time to go, Miss Roth," he remarked

Noticing the gunmen on the ground, "What happened to them?" she asked.

"Their aim sucked," he remarked heading towards the alley's dead end.

"This is the dead end!"

"Every observant of you," holding his right arm up.

A hook shot from his gauntlet and caught the roof's edge.

"On the back or around the waist?"

"Huh?"

"Around the waist," wrapping his left around her waist and pulling her close to him, "or on the back."

Staring into his blue eyes, "When you mean 'on the back' like piggy back?"

"Correct."

"Piggyback."

Getting herself out of his grip, her arms went around his neck.

"Who's being unromantic now?"

"Shut up."

The wire carried them up towards the roof. Rath's arms caught the roof top edge. Raven crawled off Rath's back. Her foot hit his face. Now that she was on the roof, Rath swung his right foot up. Catching the edge, he joined her on the roof.

"Now that we're up here," said Raven, "What's next?"

Noticing a pick up truck with wooden walls up along the edge of the back, "There's our get away," he said heading towards the roof edge, "Get ready," standing on the roof's edge.

"Ready for what?" noticing the stoplight turning red causing the truck to stop, "No, I'm not!"

"Want to repeat the motel scene?"

Joining Rath on the roof's edge, "Can't believe I'm doing this," then they jumped landing in the back of the truck

Trying to straighten herself up, she noticed bundles of rolled plastic. Pulling the edge away, she stared at lifeless corpse. Her eyes went wide. Rath's hand went over her open mouth muffling her scream.

Putting his finger to his lips, she tried to stay quiet. This was going to be a long truck ride with this truck load of bodies.


	23. Sing a Song or Two

Jake's stomach finally started to settle down while his head stopped pounding. His recovery would've been quicker if it wasn't for Jess's music selection. Don't get him wrong. So far majority of the selection have been classic heavy metal. AC/DC, Aerosmith, Metallica, and Iron Madian, but it was their early stuff. Nothing recent. Rob Zombie popped up a few times, but again his old stuff. At least, she stopped hitting on him just busy drumming her hands to the beat of each song against the steering wheel and lip syncing even if she seemed to change of few words.

"Rise Rodimus Prime," she said when a few keyboard notes started, then "_You got the touch_," now another gay ass song got going.

Here's another example why he had a hard timer figuring her for a head banger. This and that song by Burt Backasuck were giving him second thoughts about her being a head banger. Then again she did stop hitting on him for now.

The electric guitar the drumbeat proved to be a slight improvement, but the "_When I see what I want. I'm going to take it,_" really hurts the song, but still it's an improvement.

"Where are we going?"

"Lake Okanagen to check on a former associate."

"Then what was James?"

"A friend who moonlighted some black ops with me and Rath.

Electric guitar, soft drum beat with Jess saying, "Daniel," followed by, "_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_," ended any further conversion.

Sighing, Jake hoped this Lake Okanagen had phones.

"She going to kill me," he thought.

Sudden jolt of the truck woke Raven up. Noticing how close she was to Rath, she quickly added some space between them.

Smiling, he shook his head. Peering over the top of the wooden walls, he noticed they were no longer in town.

Leaning close to Raven, "Come on," he whispered, "we're leaving this tin can hearse."

Crawling over the bodies towards the tail gate caused the plastic crackled under their weight.

Getting up, "Up and over," swinging his legs over the wooden tail gate barrier.

Not asking a question, she did the same thing. Gripping the edge of the wooden barrier, their feet rested on the truck's bumper.

"On three," he whispered, "One, two…," then Raven let go forcing Rath did the same thing.

Hitting the dirt hard ground knocked the wind out of their lungs. Coughing, Rath lifted his head up and watched the truck's dirt trail disappear. Going to one knee, he peered over his shoulder at Raven holding her left side.

"You always go on three," he stated, "never before THREE!"

"I'm new to this."

Getting to his feet, he dug into his coat pocket. Pulling a small pentagon shaped box out, he cupped his hands over it.

"What is that?" asked Raven.

Instead of answering, he lifted his left hand up. Two flaps swung open allowing a needle to rise into the air. Turning counterclockwise three times, it stopped.

Noticing the direction, "This way," he said returning the box to his coat pocket.

Walking proved difficult for since Nemo had an impossible pace for her to keep up with.

"Can you slow down?"

"Not a walker are, we? Besides need to add distance plus not going to make it before it gets dark," remarked Rath.

"We're sending the night out here?"

"Never been camping?"

"This isn't my idea of camping."

"Well ice princess, we're making do."

"I should've stayed home."

"Then why did you leave?"

"None of your business."

"Then save your breath for we got same walking to do before it gets dark."

Gritting her teeth, how she wished her powers would work so she could teach this jerk a lesson. Her body was still sore from getting out of town and jumping off the truck so trying to keep pace with Nemo wasn't easy.

"Will you please, slow down?"

No response.

"Jerk," she muttered

Stopping, "Excuse me?" turning around.

"You're a jerk."

"Depending on one's perspective."

"You could be a little nicer."

"Don't got the time which we're losing cause of your tantrum."

"I'm not having a tantrum."

"Then must be your time of the month."

"You need to slow down."

"What don't like fast men?"

"Especially ones who won't slow down to let a bruised and battered extremely pissed off woman to keep up with them."

"Yep, that time of the month."

Throwing her hands up in the air, she stomped her foot. She started to storm off past Rath.

"Miss Roth?"

"What?"

"Wrong direction," pointing, "That's the direction we're going."

"Fine, jerk."

"Matter of perspective."

Reaching the limit of the chain and her patience, she took fast, huge steps towards Rath.

Jamming her finger against his chest, "You think you're something special."

Holding his hands behind his back, he leaned forward until their noses touched.

Staring into her fired up purple eyes, "Depends one's point of view."

"From my point of view, you're the sorriest excuse for…a…man."

"Meaning your boyfriend is the best thing since slice bread."

"An improvement over you."

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?"

"I don't care what you believe. You're too stupid to properly rescue anyone.

"Got us out of that town."

"By hiding in the back of a truck with bodies."

"Had a few good moments in couple truck beds," walking past Raven, "May not know much from your perspective, but know enough to get a blooming move on."

"You could say please. That's what gentlemen say.""

"Please, Miss Roth, move that cute ass before I have to kick it besides your spell didn't work cause of the nullifying spell on the shackles."

"What?"

Holding his left wrist up, "The markings are a nullifying spell. Since your enchantment didn't work this may be the reason way."

Staring at her shackle, how didn't she notice it? Pulling of the chain caused her feet to move.

"You don't have to walk so fast."

"Adding distance between us and men with guns trying to kill us."

"They want me alive. You're a different story."

"To have their way with your body," moving his feet forward, "Wouldn't blame them."

Slowing his pace down allowed her to keep pace with him.

Walking beside him, Raven's ears detected humming. Staring at Rath, she noticed his head tilting side to side.

"What are you humming?"

"Cinderella."

"That's not _Cinderella_."

"Not by Disney, but by Vince Gill," he said, "Say you're sorry. You still care. She came by my place again, crying about you man. You should love her twice as much. I try to remember you're a friend but it's getting a little rough."

"And that's post to mean what?"

"You didn't let me finish. This is the chorus. She's just tired of being Cinderella. She can't live that way no more. She needs a little affection, a little understanding. You better be careful cause the next time she comes to my door. She won't be a Cinderella no more."

"Answer my first question. What does that post to mean?"

"Simple. A guy goes to his best friend's place. His friend tells him that his girl…his girlfriend came by his place cried about the guy who just showed up. The friend is telling the guy if he doesn't try to show more affection and understanding his girlfriend is going to leave him. Just like your idiot of a boyfriend."

"He's not an idiot. He's a six-star general."

"Says who."

"The organization."

"The organization?"

"I've said too much."

"Why, think I won't believe you?"

"It's a secret organization."

"How did you find out? He talked in his sleep, didn't he?"

"He doesn't talk in his sleep."

"No, but he sucks at keeping secrets."

"It's getting dark."

Noticing the setting sun, "So it is. Time to prove that these boots are made for walking."


	24. Exposition by Campfire

The campfire crackled between Nemo and Raven which was possible for the chain of their shackles had enough length for Raven to keep Nemo at a distance. Sitting with her legs to her chest, she stared at the flames wondering how he built this fire with only a circle of rocks and a small black box. Her eyes shifted up. She noticed Nemo was with his chin propped up on his palm staring at the fire like her.

"Where did you get that gun from?" he asked.

"My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Gave you a gun and you didn't ever know how to use it. What an idiot?"

"He's not an idiot."

"Forgot, he's a six star general for a secret organization that kills demons. So how did you meet Mr. Dumbass?"

"He's not a dumbass."

"Prove me wrong then."

"He helped to bust some criminals that some of my friends and I had several run-ins with."

"You're a cop?"

"More like a civil servant."

"Not a cop? Figured you for undercover in the vice squad."

"What the hell was that post to mean?" she thought.

Instead of asking, she said, "He got severely wounded and passed out."

"He fainted?"

"Not exactly what I said."

"But he fainted."

"He was severely wounded."

"But still he fainted."

"Are you going to let me continue or are you going to keep making fun of him?"

"So far you're proving my point, but continue. I may still change my mind."

"Since we didn't trust him, we had to restrain him."

"Restrain him?"

"We tied him to med-ex bed."

"Med-ex bed?"

"Medical examination bed."

"Oh, and you tied him to this med ex bed."

"Yes."

"Kinky. Now I wonder who took advantage of who?"

"I'm not a whore."

"Strange that you would say that besides how less did you find out he was part of a secret organization that killed demons?"

"He told us."

"Your unresistable charms broke him down or did he just what to have sex with you?"

"That wasn't his reason."

"Wasn't? I would tell you that I'm part of an organization that kills demons just to have sex with you too."

"Well, we confirmed it."

"This was my replacement," he thought, "They jumped onto our cases for property damage and this idiot talked about the organization. Yep, it proved to be such a good idea to let the hunters be liaisons with the superhero group."

Landing on the outer edge of perimeter of cop cars that surrounded the office building, "How's the situation?" asked the Man of Steel.

"Same," answered Officer O'Brien, "Strange thing no ransom demands yet, Superman."

"That is strange," said Superman trying to use his x-ray vision.

"Lead must be covering the building," thought Clark since he couldn't see into the building.

Superman was about to bust into the building, but O'Brien stopped him.

"Can't let you, Superman, save the hostages," said O'Brien, "We got orders to wait for governmental experts in hostage interrogations to show up and it was added that you're not allowed to interfere."

Clark was taken back. Granted he had troubles before but that was over misunderstandings involving Luthor.

Detecting a car engine heading towards them, Superman saw it wasn't Bruce, but a speeding black Mustang. Who ever was driving need to get their license revoked by the way they were driving? Few blocks separated Superman's distance from when it went into a spinning slid. Superman was braced for impact, but the car stopped a few inches from hitting him.

The driver side door opened and hit Superman's knees which hurt. A rayben wearing red head with batch of white over her left eye appeared from driver side.

"Hey, parking attendant take this around the block and spin it into a parking spot without a scratch," she said to the hobbled Superman.

"That's the last time you're driving, Jess," said the black fedora and duster coat wearing male.

"Come on, Rath," said Jess, "That got to give me style points."

Adjusting his satchel bag strap, "Jess, whenever you're driving it becomes an event."

"So I don't park like normal boring people."

Noticing the cop cars, "Time to get into our roles."

They headed towards the barricade of cop cars when Superman, needing answers, grabbed Rath's arm. Rath spun around and landed his fist against Clark's jaw and broke it.

Grasping his jaw, Clark heard, "Help or stay the hell out of way," said Rath.

Continuing past the cop cars, they entered the building.

"Superman!"

It was Lois.

Helping him to his feet, "Who were those jerks?" she asked.

Before she got answer, "What's that?" muttered from the crowd as flashes of electricity appeared from the windows.

Running of building and yelling, "Find cover!" was the jerks. Rath slid across a cop car hood as Jess went over the trunk of the same car. The building blew up before they hit the ground.

"Where's the hostages?" asked an Officer Vanda.

"They got ate ten," answered Rath slapping dust off him, "Well, our jobs are done," with that they got and headed towards their car.

"Jaw trouble?" asked Rath.

"No, thanks to you," said Lois.

Grabbing Superman's chin, Rath wiggled it.

"Just dislocated," remarked Rath, "Now all…," then a right cross from Jess connected to Superman's jaw, "With that solved."

They turned around and started back towards the Mustang.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Superman standing between them and the Mustang.

Pulling a card from his coat pocket, Rath placed it in Clark's hand.

"Call and never get your question answered," he said stepping to the right as Jess stepped to the left.

Opening the driver side door, "I'm driving," said Rath.

"I got the keys."

"I have spares," he remarked sliding behind the steering wheel.

"Fuck," mumbled Jess dropping her butt into the passenger seat.

Burning rubber, they left a dumbfounded Clark and Lois.

"Watched him kill an Ice Reaper."

"Didn't he behead it?"

"No, he blew it up with his guns."

"Huh?"

"He got these transmutation symbols on his gun barrels allowing him to change his ammo."

"Great, guns before skill."

"You know what transmutation symbols are, don't you?"

"Basics of alchemy."

"Well, he got unbreakable skeleton and claws."

"A wannabe. Continue trying to impress me with hype."

"Why should I? All you're doing is making fun of a great guy who saved Terra, Jinx, and me."

"How did he manage to do that without getting anybody killed?"

"He managed to turn Terra back to flesh."

"What was she previously?"

"Stone."

"Back up a bit. Was she stone or stoned?"

"No, she was stone."

"And he transmutated her back to flesh?"

"Yes."

"And he's got transmutation symbols on his gun barrels?"

"That's what I said?"

"Did he have help?"

Shifting her eyes, "Yes."

Smiling like a cat that caught the canary, "Thought so. Who helped him?"

"Edward and Alponse Elric."

"Ed and Al! Boy, he must've been desperate."

"You know Ed and Al?"

"Read about them."

"You're some expert on alchemy."

"One should be able to turn water into whiskey."

"Not exactly the ingredients he used," mumbled Raven.

"And you wonder why my opinion of your boyfriend is low," remarked Rath like he had heard her.

"You haven't met him."

"Well, you haven't improve my opinion, yet."

"Well, he helped Jinx."

"Was she turned into stone to?"

"No, she was a member of a terrorist group."

"Someone call Homeland Security. Bet like a regular James Bond, he slept with her to switch her loyalties."

"He's not that kind of guy."

"So far that's how you're painting him."

"No, it's not. You're twisting my words."

"Did he twist you pretty good?"

"I'm too tired to fight with you."

"Don't want to wrestle? Like the way your boyfriend does you."

"Goodnight, Mr. Nemo."

"Story time over?" shrugging his shoulders, "Oh, well," pulling a blanket from his satchel bag, "Goodnight, Miss Roth."

Wrapping the blanket around him, he propped his satchel bag under his head.

"You don't have a spare blanket."

"Not my fault you didn't bring a blanket. Can share it?"

"Be under the same blanket with you? Rather freeze first."

"Your choice."

Peering over her knee caps, she watched the fire go out. Crawling towards circle of rocks, she stared at the black box. Touching it with her finger, it was cool not hot.

"How did he do that?" she thought picking the box up, "Where's the on switch at?"

Shaking it, then she banged it against a rock. Nothing happened.

"What kind of magic does he know?" she thought putting the box back.

Rubbing her shoulders, she got up and towards the laying Rath.

"Hey," nudging Rath's back with the tip of her foot.

No response.

Pulling her foot back, she whacked it against his back.

"Hey, jerk!"

Not even turning over.

"Yes, Miss Roth."

"I'm freezing here."

"Thought you rather freeze then share this with me."

"Then give me the blanket."

"Then I'll freeze."

"You're a guy. You're post to handle the cold."

"A petite female can't take a little chill. Not exactly I am woman hear me roar."

She noticed movement under Rath's blanket. His hand shot out and threw something black into Raven's face. Pulling it off her face, Raven noticed it was Rath's coat. Gritting her teeth, she put it on. It came to her ankles. Sitting across from the sleeping Rath, Raven brought her knees to her chest. Surprisingly, it was warm. Searching the pockets, she hoped to find gloves instead she found a small black cylinder.

Studying it, she noticed a button. Pushing it, the cylinder became a bo staff.

"Just like Nightwing's," thought Raven.

Pushing the button again, it didn't return to cylinder size.

Feeling her eyelids getting heavy, "Screw this," she thought laying her head onto a rock.


	25. Meeting Hellboy

The sun was setting on Azarath. Raven didn't want it to end, but she had to be going home soon. Sitting beside her, the flute player continued playing. The notes floating from his flute made her eyes heavy.

"Closing them won't hurt," she thought.

Then something jabbed into her shoulder.

"Stop it," she mumbled.

"Time to get moving, ice princess."

Opening her eyes, Nemo was standing over her. Blinking, she realized she wasn't sitting on a cliff side watching the Azarathian sunset and listening to flute being played, but struck in a desert with Nemo, her tormentor.

"Dreaming of pink bunny rabbits," remarked Nemo chewing on something black.

"No," she answered taking his coat off. Why couldn't she remember that flute player?

"Licorice?" he asked.

"No," throwing his coat at him.

Catching it, "Should get moving," said Rath.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Behind the bounder."

"What am I going to do, use sand to dry off my butt?"

Pulling toilet paper roll from his satchel bag, "No, this," then threw it at her.

It bounced out of her hands onto the ground.

"Besides, you got a cute butt."

Picking it up, "Thanks," brushing sand off it.

"You're welcome."

Walking around the bounder, "Need some slack."

Shifting himself closer towards the bounder, "It that enough?"

"Yes and no peeking."

"Watching women squat to relieve themselves doesn't turn me on."

"Getting shot at more your style?"

"Actually like to know more about that redhead who stole your boyfriend."

"She didn't steal him."

"Well your boyfriend did run off with her."

"He didn't run off with her," returning from behind the bounder, "He left with her," throwing the roll towards him.

Catching it, "Still he ran off with her," returning it to his satchel bag.

Noticing he was wearing his coat, her brain flashed back to the hotel. He didn't wear it when they woke up together, but he had it on when she joined him in the hallway. Last night, he lent it to her, ever though a blanket would've been. Now he was wearing it.

Stepping towards him, she tested his shackle. It was still locked.

"And what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered, "Are we going?"

"Of course," he said walking, "Now back to the intrusiveness of my curiosity, talk about the red head."

"Why would you want to know about that slut, so much?"

"When we met that badass boyfriend of yours, he could brag about her preferences."

"Her preferences?"

"Yeah, if she likes to be ramrodded along with chains, whips, leather and high heels."

"You're such a pervert."

"More like the mentality of a twelve year old. Like to have a one night stand with you, but this redhead sounds like her sense of humor is better then yours."

"Her sense of humor better then mine?"

"Bet she's more enjoyable in bed then you."

"Jake didn't complain."

Grinning, "You're not a virgin. You got to do the nasty with dickhead."

"I've said too much."

"How exactly did Mr. Wonderful in bed save you?"

"Save me?"

"Last night, you maintained how jerk off save a stoned maiden named Terra, turncoat named Jinx, now finally your damsel in distress moment."

"You'll only make fun of him."

"It's a long walk."

"Fine. There was this cult that wanted to kill me to open a portal."

"A blood portal?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Since you're not a virgin at that time, weren't you?"

"Correct."

"So a blood portal was logical choice since they didn't have a cosmic key. Bet he saved you and closed the portal."

"By jumping into it."

Stopping, "He jumped into the portal?"

Turning around, "Yeah."

"He jumped into a blood portal?"

She shook her head yes.

"Idiot! Moron! Idiotic moronic!" throwing his hands into the air, "You just proved my point."

"What point?"

"You just proved what an idiotic moronic dumbbell your boyfriend is."

Standing on her tipping toes to stare into Rath's blue eyes, "He's not an idiot!"

"He jumped into a blood portal. All he had to do was to cut a palm open, pour blood into a bowel, and then throw the bowel into the portal to close. And you slept with this guy?"

"I love him!"

"Listening to your heart will get you into trouble, Miss Roth," turning his head like a predator spotting prey, "Time to get moving Miss Roth."

"Why?"

"We're about to catch a ride."

Passing the "Welcome to Lake Okanagen" sign, "About time," thought Jake.

Driving over the curb, Jess parked the hummer.

"She needs to get her license revoked," thought Jake getting out of the hummer, "Now to find a phone."

Picking up the phone receiver, Jake heard no dial tone.

"A phone, a phone. He would give up Lolita for a phone," remarked Jess standing behind Jake.

"Fuck off."

"Fuck me is better."

Rolling his eyes, "Who the hell is this friend of yours?"

Smiling, "You can't miss him," remarked Jess walking towards the lake.

"I could use more detail here."

Speed of Jess turning around caught him off guard and got something hitting his stomach. Looking down, he saw it was a rolled up comic book.

"Read your answer," said the smiling Jess.

Taking the comic book, Jake unrolled it. Reading the Hellboy title cover, Jake noticed it got dark quickly. Then something started to go plump against his hat. Looking up, Jake stared a long neck creature staring down at him.

"Oh fuck," thought he reaching for his gun.

The creature exploded sending him forward covered in blood, guts, tissue, and goo. Spitting his mouth clean, his ears detected, "Hey messy got a lit on you!"

Turning onto his butt, Jake stared at a red demon wearing a torn up tan trench coat trying to get a Zippo working.

Staring at the red stone hand covered with symbols, "Was that a stone hand?" thought Jake.

"HB!" turned their attention to the really clean Jess.

Walking towards Jess, "Redhead," said the red demon hugging Jess.

"Guess the lab boys still haven't got it right yet."

"If you would accept Father's offer…"

"But the council won't let me."

Noticing the comic book beside Jake, "They never get the eyes right. Be truthful, redhead, I'm better looking then Ron Perlman."

"He didn't do you any justice."

Jake got up not believing he was staring at Hellboy.

"What are you looking at?"

"Didn't your momma tell you not to stare," whispered Jess into Jake's ear.

Pushing Jake out of the way, "Got to talk to the lady."

"Shoot if it moves," said Jess walking with Hellboy away from opened mouth Jake.

"Got a lit?" asked Hellboy.

Jess pulled a blow torch from her backpack. Flames shot from the torch after it got clicked several times.

"You got style," lighting his cigar, "So what brings you here?"

"Rath."

"Nutcase got away," noticing Jake pocking at the very dead eight legged brox, "Who's the stick?"

"Jake Spiegel, a six star demon hunter not related to Spike general."

"One of Wheeler's butt boys?"

"No, his personality isn't as annoy as Kirk."

"So searching for Rath? Taking the long trip aren't you?"

"Got suspended."

"Yeah, heard you rearranged Kersis's face."

"They can rebuild her face like before. How's Abe and Charlie?"

"Wondering when you're returning for porker."

"When Rath gets found."

"Not anytime soon."

A shot rang out. They noticed Jake holding his gun at the dead brox.

"It moved!" he yelled.

"What a stick?" stated Hellboy.


	26. Arriving in Los Zappatos

A truck stopped just outside of Los Zappatos.

Standing up, "We're here, Miss Roth," stated Rath getting out of the truck's bed.

Getting out, Raven brushed feathers off her.

"I think they hit every pothole."

"Rut, Miss Roth. Potholes belong to paved roads," waving to the truck driver, "Gracias amigo."

Watching the truck drive off, Rath turned his attention to Los Zappatos.

"Los Zappatos, home away from home."

"I don't care as long these shackles get removed."

"What don't want to travel five hundred miles together?"

"I wouldn't travel another inch with you."

Leaning towards Raven until their noses barely touched, "Oh want to break up a perfect relationship."

"Soon as these are off, I'm adding distance between us."

"If that's how you feel, with your cuteness and some woman engineering you might be able to get where you are going," with that he turned around and followed the road into Los Zappatos.

Crossing her arms, Raven waited to get pulled instead she noticed he was adding distance and he wasn't wearing a shackle on his left wrist. Looking down she realized Nemo's shackle was on her right wrist.

Running after him, "Get this off of me!"

Nightlife of Paris passed without noticing a thing however two French police officers did notice a hairy, dirty wearing rags man sitting on a park bench. What unsavory site tourists don't need to see this filth in the city of beauty and intellect?

Now if these two officers knew that this vagabond had killed three million in Cairo. That he had unbreakable skeleton and claws plus a terrible temper, they wouldn't be poking him with their batons. Then again this was the French, but they got lucky. A redhead claiming to be his sister showed up. The vagabond caught snippets of the conversation while he watched her motioned her fingers at the officers. They tipped their hats to her and left.

Sitting beside the vagabond, "We finally meet, Mr. Spiegel," remarked the redhead.

"Are you here to kill me, sis?"

"If we wanted to kill you, you've been killed two weeks after Cairo."

"Since you know my name, sis. What did mommy call you?"

"Alice Carroll," getting up, "With pleasantness over with, bet you're hungry."

"Well, those scraps from the dumpsters didn't fill me up," getting up, "Since you're buying, it's a date."

Jake followed her across the street without getting hit into an alley. They continued toward a dead end, but when she reached it she turned right. How he didn't notice the flashing red "Mel's" neon, then again he could be suffering from malnutrition.

Alice pushed the door open then allowed Jake to enter.

"This shouldn't be here," he thought, "It looked out of place in Paris."

Then again he shouldn't have an unbreakable skeleton and claws. He followed Alice towards the bar. A short, bald man with a goatee appeared from the kitchen.

"What would it be, Alice?"

"A sub Chicago style with root beer," motioning Jake to sit, "and want ever he wants."

"A plate of spaghetti and Jack Daniels."

"Mug or a shot glass."

"A shot glass."

"Right," then Mel disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why did he ask me if I wanted a shot glass?"

"Cause some people like to drink Jack in a mug."

Returning, Mel placed the drinks in front of his customers.

"Few more minutes," then he disappeared back into the kitchen again.

"You're not part of the agency?" asked Jake taking a shot which produced a burning feeling in his stomach.

"Nope," sipping her root beer, I part of an organization that deal with the supernatural," sipping quickly this time.

"You're Scully and I'm Mulder."

Chuckling, "No, mostly killing demons. With you're enchantments would be a great asset to us."

"If I don't join, you're going to kill me?"

"No, that's the agency's job. We just make sure they don't come after you."

The returning Mel placed the spaghetti in front of Jake then the sub for Alice.

Eating a forkful of noodles, "Well, let…" then a pain punched from his stomach.

Clinching his stomach, "Where's the bathroom?"

Pointing, "They're marked," said Alice.

Jake quickly got up and ran into the men's restroom.

"That's what happens when one haven't eaten in months," remarked Alice chewing on a piece of her sub.

He seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with a plump, short Latino woman when Raven caught up with him.

"Get…these…off…me," she said trying to catch her breath.

The woman looked past Rath and saw Raven.

"Yerno, another senorita?"

Without looking at Raven, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "My luck, Isabella," turning around, "Not exactly adding distance between us, Miss Roth."

"Get these off now!" holding the shackles in Rath's face, "I don't know how exactly you got yours off, but get these off now."

Behind those widening purple eyes was a volcano of pent of rage ready to exploded in Rath's face. Now a sane, smart man would defuse this situation, but Rath wasn't that type of man. Smart yes, sane forget.

"What can't use that superior woman intellect to remove those shackles?"

If she only had her powers, she would remove that smirk.

"Just say please."

"PLEASE REMOVE THESE SHACKLES BEFORE I BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

Walking towards her, "Now that wasn't hard," he said removing what looked like a tire air gauge from his coat pocket.

Raven's ears detected a low hum from that tire gauge as scent of burning metal. The bolt of Raven's right wrist shackle got cut through allowing it drop to the ground. Rath pulled the remaining half of the bolt allowing shackle to swing loose from Raven's wrist.

The one on her left wrist that was on Rath's left, he just twisted an end piece off and pulled the bolt out.

"You could've of taken these shackles off anytime?"

Putting the shackles into his satchel bag, "Didn't want to break our growing bond."

"Good bye for nothing!"

"You can't go yet."

"Why not?"

Pointing to the setting sun, "Unless you alternative dwelling, you're staying at my casa."

Crossing her arms, "Oh goodly."

"But truly."

"Where have I heard that before?" she thought following Nemo.


	27. Welcome to my casa

Returning from the bathroom, Jake sat down and ate with caution.

"How's the pay?" asked Jake.

"An account is sent up to based on your targets. Your expenses paid for with this," showing him a credit card.

"Don't leave home without one. What am I allowed to use to kill these demons?"

"What's your expertise?"

"Guns and hand to hand combat."

"Those are your methods."

"If I agree when will I start?"

"How fast can you shave, cut that hair, and replace those rags?"

"Where would I get this done?"

"Agree and finish your meal then follow me."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Finish your meal, walkout that door, and take your chance with those agency assassins."

Wiping tomato sauce from his beard, "Guess, I'll get a new pair of clothes."

Picking up the bill, Alice inserted it into a slot in the counter then her credit card followed. The card appeared from the slot then she put into her coat pocket.

"Walk this way," she said heading towards the "Employees Only" door.

Entering, Jake noticed the rack of clothes.

"But we…"

"First rule, there are many worlds then this. Second rule, need a key to open these doors."

Reaching a glass display counter, Alice slapped a bell then short Asian woman popped up from behind the counter.

"How did she do that?" thought Jake.

"Miss Sing," said Alice motioning towards Jake, "Need an overhaul."

Flipping a part of counter out of her way, Miss Sing grabbed Jake's arm

"Will do," she said pulling Jake towards a chair.

She pushed Jake into a chair. Straps appeared securing Jake to the chair.

"Hey, what the fuck is this?"

"Don't worry, Jake. They'll take good care of you. I'll be here when you get back."

"If I get back," then he was shot towards two metal doors.

The surrounding darkness disappeared by a bright light that blinded him.

"Clean, goatee, or trimmed?"

"What?"

"Your beard? Clean, goatee, or trimmed?"

"Clean."

"Bald, buzzed, trimmed, of hippie?"

"This is about my hair, right?"

"Of course."

"Trimmed."

The light went out leaving only the sounds of a weed whacker getting. Flying hair tickled Jake's nose. A gush of wind slammed against his face.

He started moving again. Stopping, he felt his body straightening up. A red light landed on his forehead plus one at his feet. The light at his head moved downwards as the one at his feet moved upwards. Both lines met at his waist then they went out. Suddenly the ground went out under his feet. Falling towards a crack of light, he rolled into the clothing room.

"About time," said Alice putting her magazine away.

Standing up, Jake studied his new clothes in a mirror. He looked good in the trench coat.

Putting his fedora on, "Oh yeah, I look good," he thought.

"Mr. Jake Spiegel, time to start your new life."

Stopping in front of a pebble walkway, a black pick up truck passenger door opened allowing a disgruntled half human, half demon and an immortal who hasn't told Raven hi real name yet.

Giving his thanks to Roberto, Rath turned his attention to Raven.

"Like my casa?"

Staring at the two story ranch house, "It looks livable."

"Looks can be deceiving along with a spare bedroom and hot water in a brass bathtub. Forward march."

She reluctantly followed him. Fatigue kicked in and she wanted that hot bath he promised.

"Bet he doesn't deliver," she thought.

Reaching the front door, she watched Nemo tap the doorway three times then turn the doorknob counter clockwise. Pulling the doorknob forward, Nemo stumbled into the house.

Slapping his hand against the wall, "There it is," he remarked, "Still moving around I see,"

The light came on revealing the stair case leading to the second floor.

"Not bad," she thought.

"Few steps up," said Nemo.

"Yippee."

"Love your enthusiasm so overwhelming."

"Why, thank you," she remarked, "As overwhelming as watching Jake kicking your ass."

Walking up the wooden steps, her ears didn't detect her feet hitting the steps.

"Are you going to admire your feet," broke her thought process, "or do you want that bed?"

She sped up, but her sore muscles didn't cooperate. Leaning against a brown door, Rath smiled to Raven bewilderment of noticing the doors were different colors.

"I know don't want to know. Where's that bed?"

Turning the doorknob, He again stumbled into another room.

"He's doing that on purpose," she thought following him into the room.

It was a simple room with a dresser, closet, and a bed needing to be made.

"Where's that so called brass bath tub?"

Nemo opened the closet door revealing the bathroom. Inside was the bath tub with a water pump beside it. He pulled the water pump handle up. Stream rose from the flowing water.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, leave," she said pushing him out of the bedroom.

The door came inches from hitting his nose.

"You're welcome," he said.

Checking the top drawer, Raven found towels, wash rags, and soap.

"Irish spring," she mumbled taking a box.

Discovering a lock, she locked the bedroom door then followed that up with locking the bathroom door.

Her muscles ached as she removed her clothes. Pushing the handle down, she lowered herself into the water.

"Ah," she thought closing her eyes.

Letting his satchel bag dropped to the floor, Rath slipped his coat off. Pain from his ribs made removing that coat and his shirt difficult then again pain was an old friend. Sitting on his bed, Rath studied then big bruise from hitting that bus.

Not only did those shackles nullified Raven's powers, they prevented Rath's ribs from healing. Didn't help that Raven kicked his broken ribs then again they did get mended when he took that shackle off.

Getting up, "The bruise should be gone in the morning," he thought throwing his hat onto the bed, "She grew up pretty. Kolinahr couldn't remove that temper," retrieving a clean shirt, "Maybe I should be a little nicer to her," slipping the shirt on, "Why should I try to retrieve a trust I didn't lose in the first place?" grinning, "Face it you enjoyed her company even though she doesn't remember."

Leaving, he headed for the kitchen that licorice didn't satisfy his hunger.


	28. Regaining Trust

Raven walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. Lowering the towel from her eyes, Raven noticed a nightgown on the bed along with sheets stacked on a comforter and slippers on top of a pillow.

Checking the door which was still locked, she turned her attention to her bag. Everything was still there including her underwear. Stuffing her dirty clothes into a plastic bag, she turned her attention to the nightgown.

Picking it up, she saw it was a simple white nightgown with pink pock a dots at least it wasn't see through.

Removing the towel, she put her underwear on. Slipping her head through the nightgown opening, she noticed the hem came inches from the floor.

Deciding the bed could wait, she left the room and headed towards the stairs.

Following the stairs down, she wondered where her host was. He could've been upstairs, but she didn't know which room he was staying in.

Heading towards two doors, she opened them and discovered what looked like a living room. Closing them, she noticed a hallway beside the staircase. Following it, she peeked through a doorway discovering Nemo sitting at a table reading a book and dipping vegetables in ranch dressing.

Flipping a page, "Does that nightgown work for you?"

"Yes, it does."

"There's stuff in fridge and cabinets. Help yourself."

Opening the fridge, she actually discovered food. She made herself a turkey sandwich with pepper jack cheese and wheat bread. Not wanting to ask if he had herbal tea, she got a glass of milk.

Sitting down, she nibbled on her sandwich only detecting the flipping pages and crutching of vegetables. Leaning closer, she noticed _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_.

"Good book?"

"It's autobiographical," flipping a page, "You seem a little tense."

"Wearing a nightgown that's not mine in strange house with someone who made it known that he wants to sleep with me."

"Miss Roth, I could've rape you in the desert when you still had those shackles."

Blinking her eyes, she realized he was right. He could've had done that.

"Well, this house seems a little big for one person," putting her glass to her lips.

"It was built for a special person."

"Someone actually put with you."

"Patience and tolerance, the secrets of a good relationship."

"Along with trust."

Grinning, "True," closing his book, "Time for bed, "getting up, "Tomorrow, I'll give you a tour of the town."

"Yippee," then she returned to chewing on her sandwich.

Placing the tray on the table, Arella handed the tea cup to Mabon.

Receiving tea, "Arella, you should've let me help?"

"Mabon, we been through this," sitting down, "You're my guest and serving tea should be least of your worries."

"True, but raising a child…"

"She is my daughter plus don't make me ask about raising a child at your age."

"Fine, I'll try not to bring it up again."

"You said that last time."

"True. How's Raven doing?"

"Meaning nightmares? No, they seem to have gone away along with the bruises."

"Good, tried to find out about those, but silence are the only results."

"I think those two are becoming co-conspirators."

Chimes echoed through the room.

"I'll get that," said Mabon getting up.

"No, let me."

"Arella, I may not be the young man I once was, but I can still answer doors."

Sipping her tea, she watched Mabon walk out of the room. Reaching the door, he opened it and stared at an observer of the peace.

"Yes?"

"Are these your charges?"

Shifting his graze downwards, he stared on the observer's right Rath avoiding eye contact by staring at the floor and the right of the observer was Raven soaked from head to toe.

"Yes. What happened?"

"It seems the young lady fell into the fountain and the young man was yelling at her to stand on her toes."

Crossing his arms, Mabon kept his graze on the children.

"Really?" placing his hands on the children's shoulders, "Thank you for bringing them and this will never happen again," leading the children into the house.

Entering the room, "Mabon, who was…" seeing her drenched daughter, "What happened?"

Pointing at Rath, "He did it."

"If you didn't panic, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Enough. Arella take Raven away."

"To your room, change that robe, and dry off, young lady," said her mother grabbing Raven's hand.

Being lead away to her room, Raven stuck her tongue out at Rath.

After Arella and Raven went upstairs, Mabon turned his attention to Rath.

"Care to explain?"

Rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands behind his back, "Raven's about the same height of the base of the fountain in front of the administration building. So I thought if she stood on her tippy toes that she could keep her head above water."

"How did she get into the fountain?"

"I helped her in."

Cupping Rath's chin, Mabon made Rath's eyes focus on him.

"More like I pushed her in."

Letting Rath's chin go, "Well, I should punish you, but you're already being punished," noticing Rath's puzzled look, "David, trust is easy to lose, but hard to regain. You must regain Raven's trust."

"Not my fault she panicked."

"But you talked and helped her into the fountain. Right now she's mad at you."

"She'll get over it like always."

"If you're sure then go to her room."

Rath really didn't what to see Raven. It wasn't Raven, but her mother that worried him. He headed towards stairs. Reaching first step, he turned and noticed Mabon with his hands inside his sleeves of his robe staring at him.

"Fine," he mumbled marching up those stairs.

Reaching Raven's room, he knocked on her door. It swung open. Raven stared at him then slammed the door in his face.

"Fine then," he said heading back towards the stairs, "Be a brat."

Without ever saying anything, Rath marched pasted amused Mabon and out the door.

Walking around Arella's house, Rath found Raven's bedroom window.

Standing under her window, "Not my fault!" he yelled towards Raven's window, "Stop acting like a brat."

Raven's window swung open. Water poured out of her window and landed on Rath.

Spitting water from his mouth, "Fine, I'm going home."

He discovered it was a lonely walk back.


	29. Raven and Rath Rolled down a Hill

"Gun shots?" Raven thought sitting up in bed.

Wrapping the comforter around her, she left bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. The shots were coming from behind the house. Opening the back door, she noticed a brick walk way. Following it, she went up a hill. Discovering a shirtless Nemo, she watched him flex his fingers of his right hand. Pulling a gun from his left hip holster, he whirled it on his index finger of his right hand. Reholstering it, he drew it out again then reholstering it again. Flexing his fingers again, he stared at the fist he was making.

"What is he …" a target popped up within a blink he pulled the gun and shot the target after a tuck and roll.

Raven's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Noticing Nemo retrieving his shirt, Raven took that as her cue to leave.

"Sorry, Rath. Raven doesn't want to see you."

"Are you sure? Can you recheck?"

"Rath, my daughter made it known she doesn't want to see you. Now remove your foot from the doorway."

Knowing if he did move his foot, Arella would close the door and he wouldn't see Raven. Realizing an alternative tact, he moved allowing Arella to close the door. Dashing towards Raven's bedroom window, he stopped and took a few steps back.

"Still mad at me, brat?" he yelled.

Water landing on his head then followed by a pitcher hitting his forehead causing him to fall backwards was his answer.

"Take that as a no," he replied picking the pitcher up, "You can't stay locked up in there forever!"

Walking away, he clasped his hands behind him.

Holding tight onto the pitcher, "How is this my fault?" he wondered.

Stopping, he noticed a wall. Not in the mood to return home, he walked towards the wall. Studying the wall, he back up then sprinted at the wall. His foot caught a space between two bricks propelling him up. His left hand caught the edge of the wall. Sliding the pitcher onto the wall, he pulled himself up.

"Need to work on that," he thought standing up.

Pacing on the wall, he still couldn't figure out why Raven was still mad at him.

"How are you doing that?" caused Rath to look down and slam against the ground.

Grabbing the pitcher out of Rath's hand, "I thought lost this," said Raven staring at the groaning Rath, "So how did you go from standing in midair to landing flat on your face?"

Propping himself with his elbows, "I looked down."

"Well, you deserved it anyways."

Sitting on the grass, "Thought you weren't coming outside."

"Had to get my pitcher back."

"Really?" then he knocked her onto her butt.

"Ow," was followed by Raven trying to hit him with the pitcher which he ducked.

Grabbing her arms, he ended on top of her.

"What's your problem?"

"You tried to drown me."

"You didn't stand on your toes."

"Hard to do that with water up your nose."

She landed her knee against his side causing them both to roll down a steep hill. Reaching the bottom, Raven got her feet only to fall down.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Grass stains over my robe! My hair a mess! And the world won't stop spinning!"

"Your hair should stay that way."

Again, Raven tried standing up, but she spaced her legs out to get better balance.

"My going home!"

"You should never left in the first place!" he yelled at the departing Raven.

Watching her disappear over the hill, Rath placed his head against the ground and wondered why he let her drive him crazy.

Stepping out of bathroom, she discovered a dress on the bed. Searching her bag, she stormed out of the room.

Reaching the railing, "Where's my clothes?" she asked to fully clothed Nemo minus his satchel bag.

"Don't like the dress?" he remarked hiding his eyes under the bill of his fedora.

"I don't wear dresses and where are my clothes?"

"They're being cleaned."

"Not all of them were dirty."

"Well, it's the dress or ankles and bare breasts all the way."

Stomping her foot down, she stormed back to her room with each step echoing through the house. Slamming of the bedroom door was followed by the sounds of her trashing her room.

"Kolinahr didn't block that temper," thought Rath.


	30. Seven Spanish Angels

"A hum," caused Rath to see Raven in a dress standing at the stairs.

Seeing her in that dress, "Even if you hate dresses, you look good in one."

Walking down the stairs, "Hope you don't disapprove of me wearing sneakers."

"No, never understood why you women wore high heels in the first place?" adjusting his fedora, "Let the Los Zappatos tour begin."

Walking up three hundred and twenty eight steps wouldn't be bad it wasn't for his leg muscles cramping up after the fiftieth step. Then again Azarath wasn't known for teaching physical fitness.

His shoulders ached from the wooden pole that rested across his shoulders. Water splashed in the buckets that hung from both ends of pole with each step.

By the eighth step, he bent over to give his lungs that much needed air.

"On the hundred and fifth step," remarked a feminine voice on his right, "I started to have second thoughts."

Turning his head, his blue eyes rested on a smirking redhead with a batch of white hair over her left eye studying her wooden sword.

"Getting my second wind," remarked Rath.

"Rrrright. Don't blame you for quitting."

"Just getting my second wind."

"They just don't make real men anymore. I mean these fagots trying to act female without tits unless they add about four hundred pounds."

"Don't like homosexuals?"

"Lesbians don't bother me just more men for me. Fagots on the other hand what is there they don't like," pointing to her huge breasts.

Rath couldn't answer since he was used to women wearing robes except for Raven who was flat chested.

Four months of carrying water before George taught me the basics."

"And you didn't learn humility?"

Walking towards him, "Listen," poking his side with the sword, "I've been through shit that would turn that brown hair to white. Besides I earned the right to gloat."

"What if it takes me less time for George to teach me the basics?"

"Seriously doubt it," she said turning and following the steps up.

Sighing, Rath shrugged his sore shoulders and continued upwards.

"This was an outlaw town due to it being close to the New Mexico border."

"Colorful."

"Do I detect a lack of interest in your voice?"

"Correct."

"In history?"

"No, your attempts at trying to impress me."

"Like to be an improvement over…what's that jackass's name again?"

"Jake Spiegel. His friends call him Jake."

"Hmm, anyways, like to switch your perception to something better."

"My perception, he'll kick your ass."

Chuckling, he leaned close to her right ear.

"Here I'm a father or husband," standing behind her, "I'm a god. A leader of armies," moving to her left, "I'm a dirty, rotten S.O.B.," staring into her purple eyes, "See, Miss Roth, no matter where you stand, the world won't see you for what you're really are."

"I'll accept the S.O.B. part."

Grinning, "That's your perception. Anyways, my perception overrules you, anyways."

"You have such an over inflated opinion of yourself."

"Which is earned?"

"Lobo," averted their attention to bunch of kids running towards them.

Staring at the young boy holding a soccer ball, "Tito, soccer again?" remarked Rath.

"So you Americanos don't get it."

"Not this time."

"Oooh," came in unison from the kids.

"However this senorita needs an experience."

"I can't play soccer," said Raven.

"Why not?"

"I'm wearing a dress."

"Don't let that stop you."

Raven couldn't believe this guy.

"Look," holding the fold of coat out, "hold the helm of your dress out. Tito, play ball."

Tito rolled the ball towards Rath's feet.

Dribbling the ball with his feet, "See a little practice, you'll get it," kicking the ball towards Raven's feet.

Holding the helm of her dress, Raven tried, but brought giggles from the kids.

Kicking towards Rath, "See they're laughing."

Catching the ball with his feet, "You're trying something different," dribbling the ball, "With a little practice and some experts to work with you," kicking the ball at Tito who caught it, "Namely these future all stars can help you."

Raven didn't want to learn soccer, but those eager young faces.

"Fine I'll give it a try," cheers from the kids.

Watching Raven learning soccer brought to Rath's lips.

"She really likes kids," he thought.

Turning, he headed towards a guitar stand.

Running his hands across the guitar, "Needs more sanding," he thought.

"Yerno."

"Roberto."

Both men hugged each other.

"Sit. Sit," offering Rath a stool, "Didn't get a chance to catch up with you."

"I know, but had to get that to that promised bed and bath."

"A typical woman. Impatient when they don't get what's promised to them," examining an unfinished guitar, "So how's Jessica?"

"Fine, wouldn't be surprised if she arrives looking for me. Still receiving the payments."

"We won't go hungry for several generations. So who's that dark hair senorita?"

"Be careful. You're a married man."

"Doesn't stop me from looking at beautiful."

"Cute, but beautiful? Not until that attitude improves."

"Thought you liked challenges."

"This one will have to wait."

"You're not getting any younger."

"True. Now tell me about Innocence, Texas"

"It's a death town since it was built upon a holy spring."

"Interesting," Rath thought watching Raven playing soccer with the kids, "She really does like children."

His attention went to Roberto's assistant who had guitar in his hand.

Handing the guitar to Rath, "It would an honor if you played."

Taking the guitar, "You need to learn to play."

"Not when you're here."

"But not all the time."

Getting up, he plucked a few strings.

"Not bad," returning to watch Raven enjoying herself, "Ray and Willie won't mind a few changes."

"_He looked down into her purple eyes_

_And said, "Say a pray for me_."

Raven noticed the kids had stopped and were watching Nemo play a guitar and walking towards a stone fortress.

Her ears detected, "_She threw her arms around him_

_And whispered, "God will keep us free_"

"He can sing?" she thought.

"_They could hear the riders coming_

_He said, "This is my last fight._

_If they take me back to Texas,_

_They won't take me back alive_," seemed to hold the kids in seem kind of trace.

Raven started to hum to the medley he played. For some reason, she wanted him to a note out of tune, but he didn't. He just continued his trek towards that fortress.

"_There were seven Spanish Angels _

_At the alter of the sun._

_They were praying for the lovers_

_In the valley of the gun_," echoed off the tunnel walls of the fort entrance.

"_When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared_

_There was thunder from the throne_

_And seven Spanish Angels_

_Took another Angel home_."

Walking across the stone courtyard, he stopped. Still strumming the guitar and humming, he stared at two headstones of Spanish angels that were taken home.

"_She reached down and picked the gun up_

_That lay still smoking in his hand_

_She said, "Father, please forgive me _

_For I can't make it without my man_"

Why was he playing this?

"_She the gun was empty_

_And she knew she couldn't win_."

It always brought pain.

"_Her final pray was answered_

_When the rifles fired again_."

She loved this song. It some how fit their marriage.

Heading towards stone steps, "_There were seven Spanish Angels _

_At the alter of the sun._

_They were praying for the lovers_

_In the valley of the gun_."

Reaching the top, he stopped when his eyes detected a dust cloud heading towards the village. In the dust cloud, he saw a jeep leading a duce and a half full of men with guns.

"Death always follows me," he thought.

More blood was going to flow before this hand was finished.


	31. Rath vs Jess 1

Raven discovered enjoyment by kicking that black and white soccer ball, or maybe it was the enjoyment flowing from the kids. A familiar booming sound like the one she heard earlier that morning ended this happy feeling in Raven.

Before she could investigate, some of the kids grabbed Raven's hands and began following Tito.

Sitting on their stools, Roberto and his assistant, Emilio, watched the jeep and the duce stop in front of the stand.

A tall man with straight black hair stepped out of the jeep. Studying the scenery, he walked towards the guitar stand.

Staring at the two men, "Did a dark hair senorita with purple eyes and Americano in black pass through?" asked the tall man.

Roberto and Emilio stared at each other then back and the tall man.

"We just make and sell guitars," answered Emilio.

Smirking, the tall man studied the town again then pulled a revolver out from under his coat and shot Emilio. Putting Roberto into his crosshair, a high piercing whistle followed by, "Up here, assholes," brought his attention to Rath holding his hands up with only the guitar in his right hand onto top of the fortress wall.

Getting to the two hundredth step proved to be easier after two months of carrying water up and down the steps.

Detecting a pebble bouncing down hill caused him to stop and study the rocky scenery.

"Wait for it," he thought.

A dark figure appeared out of nowhere with a sword ready to strike. Dodging the strike, he shook the buckets off the poles and started to block fast aggressive sword strikes from his unknown assailant. Exactly despite the fact this attacker wore black, the outfit clung to the fighter's body just right for him to know his attacker was female. However her fast aggressive attempts didn't give him time to admire her body.

The pole proved good keeping this sword woman at a distance. Her too aggressive style against his little knowledge of fighting meant he couldn't keep this fight from going on too long even if he kept blocking each of her strikes.

Bringing the pole against his knee, he struck the back of her knee with the pole in his left hand then with the other pole he twisted the sword out of her hand. Catching it, he brought the sword's edge against her neck. Her brown eyes meant his blue eyes. There was anger behind those eyes.

"Well, if you're going to kill me then kill me!"

"He doesn't have to, Jess," brought their attention on George, "Killing isn't the only way to defeat ones opponent."

Pulling away her hood and scarf, "Thanks for that fucking bit of philosophy," she said getting up.

Ripping of her sword from Rath's grip, she placed her on top of a boulder.

"Jess, I didn't give you permission to leave."

"And you didn't give me permission to kick his ass either," with that she disappeared.

"With that attitude," remarked George, "she won't get far," turning his attention to Rath, "After a few months of no training, you removed her weapon from her hand."

"Saw it in a movie."

Grinning, "Your abilities are starting to manifest," noticing Rath's puzzled look, "Natural born hunters have abilities beyond mere mortals."

"In other words, I'm born with abilities that Jess doesn't have.'

"She'll have to survive to gain them," turning to walk up the steps, "Now get back to work."

Staring at the broken pole then the turned over buckets, "Oh damn it," he mumbled walking down the steps with both buckets in hand.

Now, he'll have to replace the pole just adding to his long day.

Guns got pulled out as Rath walked towards the guitar stand with only the guitar in hand. Stopping, Rath stared at the smiling tall man. Turning, Rath held the guitar out to Roberto.

"No," pushing the guitar back towards Rath, "He made it for you."

Stepping into the back of the duce, guns stayed on Rath as the carven headed back towards Innocence, Texas.

Tito and the kids led Raven to Isabella who waved them into her house. As soon as they entered, Raven followed the kids up to the second floor. Looking out of a window, she watched from behind the children Nemo trying to give Roberto the guitar then watched him get into the back of duce with guns pointing at him. After they drove away with Nemo, she noticed Isabella's right hand go up and down the right to left.

"Are you praying for him?" asked Raven.

"No, for them. They took Nature's fury."


	32. Meeting the Head Boss

Staring at the Rath's back, "Hard to believe this gringo took out twenty armed men," thought the straight black hair tall man.

"Well, Cucuy?" asked the blond hair man stepping from the doorway.

"He just sits there clutching that guitar, Luz."

"Hmm, let's try charming the answers out of him."

Sitting across from Rath, he stared at the man who cost him men, time, and the girl.

His silver dome covered meal arrived along with the wine.

Popping the cork, "Juan, 1985," sniffing the cork, "Good stock," pouring himself a glass of the thick red liquid.

Lifting the cover up, it revealed raw meat resting on a china plate.

Slicing a piece of the meat, "Where's the girl?" putting into his mouth.

Watching him sip that red liquid, "Why does she hold your interest?"

"That should be my question for you."

No response.

"Not talkative," sipping his wine, "Maybe wiping out that village where we found you might loosen that tongue, but we haven't had an old fashion torture in awhile."

Peering over his shoulder, Rath saw Cucuy and two men stood behind him.

"Can a condemned man make a last request, Mr….?"

"Luz. Aphik Luz and what's the request?"

"Noticed a church."

"And you want to pray for some miracle," chewing, "Why not? We're not uncivilized around here. Take Mr…"

"Nemo."

"Take nobody to the church."

Getting up, Rath walked out of the restaurant between two men and Cucuy behind him towards the desecrated church.

"Gringo, do you know Cucuy means devil?"

"Really?"

"My mother gave it to me to scare children and grown men."

"Funny, you don't look like the Devil," entered Rath's thoughts.

Stopping in front of the church wooden steps, "Maybe I'll wipe out that village."

"Right."

Rath placed his right foot on top of the step. His foot went through the step.

"Maybe you should watch that first step."

Removing his foot, "Haven't yet," he thought walking towards the church door.

Pushing it, the door fell opened. Entering, they headed towards the altar.

Kneeling, "Forgive me for shredding blood in your house," then rammed the back of his fists into crotch of the two men standing beside him.

Sending his fists up, he struck their face. Grabbing a gun from one of the fallen men, Rath bent backwards and aimed the barrel at the awestruck Cucuy. The bullet sent Cucuy to his knees. Getting up, Rath pressed the barrel against Cucuy's forehead. Unsympathetic Rath pulled the trigger.

Hearing sounds of backup showing up, he gathered up what guns he could find started sending bullets at the dodging cavalry.

The bullets stopped coming.

"He's out of bullets."

"You go check. We got the rear."

"Fuck that. You go check."

"No, you're the ass kisser. Go check."

"You're trying to advance, go check."

"Our meal is escaping," sent that messenger through the door landing on his stomach.

Lifting his head up, he saw an empty church. Detecting scraping above him, he turned to notice Rath making it over the balcony railing.

"He's on the balcony and out of bullets!" he yelled climbing after Rath.

Clinching the guitar, Rath's ears detected feet running up the circular stair case towards his location. His pervious keepers didn't believe in extra ammo. His fingers stared rhythmically tap against the guitar. It didn't sound hollow.

"He made it for you," entered his mind.

Detecting someone climbing towards the balcony, Rath tapped the guitar changing wood into steel. He slammed the steel guitar against the head that popped up. The gunman didn't fall off. Turning the steel back into wood, he busted the guitar against the gunman's skull again. Ripping the guitar apart, he held a double barrel sawed off shotgun. Checking to find it loaded, Rath sent buck shots into the gunman's face causing him to crash into the pews.

Reloading, he ran towards the railing. Jumping, he planted his foot onto the railing which added momentum. Turning in mid air, he peppered two gunmen entering through the door with buck shots.

Slamming his back against a pew, he rolled onto his feet. Noticing more gunmen coming, he motioned his finger causing the door to return to its place inside the doorframe.

"Hey, gringo," caused Rath to turn around and noticed Cucuy standing up and smiling.

"They don't make buck shots like they used to," mumbled Rath taking a shot at Cucuy.

He dodged the buck shots. Rath used the extra time to send the left grapnel hook up. He sailed upwards for the door to drop.

Noticing the reinforcements inside the church, "The flesh bag is on the roof!" yelled Cucuy.

Climbing through the hole he made in the roof, Rath peered over the side.

Noticing gunmen scrambling up the wall without ropes, "So you, dumbasses can climb," he mumbled.

Sliding down the slanted church roof, he used the momentum to jump. Realizing the distance was too great, he shot a grappling hook. It caught the edge of a roof top giving him the needed momentum to land on the roof top away from the church. Rolling to his feet, Rath added six rooftops between him and the church.

"Try topping that, dumbasses," he thought turning around.

Noticing Cucuy and several gunmen sailing through the air towards him, "Not your average dumbasses," he mumbled dropping between two buildings.

Motorcycle engines echoed through the alleyway. Discovering a locked door, he kicked it open. Impaling the grappling hook into the brick wall across from him, he waited for the engines to get closer.

Two riders got close to his location that he pulled the wire and they went flying off allowing him to procure one of the motorcycles.

Heading out of town, a missile struck him.

"Waste of blood, Luz," said Cucuy.

Returning the launcher to its case, "True, but a real pain in the ass," replied Luz flipping his cell phone open, "Yes? Really," smiling, "That's the best news in this undead existence," slapping the cell phone closed, "Cucuy, the blood moon party about to get started."


	33. Getting Info

Jake's ass went up and down during one of Jess's attempts at off-roading. His head would hit the ceiling if he hadn't buckled his seatbelt but his thoughts were on the comments of Hellboy and Jess exactly more like insults. Where did he get off by insulting his rank as a six star general being found in a Cracker Jack box so what if Hellboy got a comic book, movies, and a toy line? Actually Jess made that Cracker Jack line, Hellboy just agreed with her. Still where did he get off by agreeing with that that…

Oh fuck that gay ass music of Jess's pumped from speakers screwing with his thoughts.

It was about a man do you see who looks like you and me. Not showing everything he got. A cop you can't judge by his cover. A real super snooper, really like a super trooper. A wonder cop like you never saw.

Slapping his forehead, "Fuck me!" thought Jake, "I can't get that song out of my head now."

"Got a headache?" chimed Jess rocking to the beat.

"Where are we headed?"

"_Don't know until we get there,_" she sung.

"Where are we going?"

"_We're off on the road to Los Zappatos_

_Having the time of our life_."

"Doubt it."

"_We're quite a pair of partners_

_Like Bill and Hill_.

Actually you're more like Bill _and my rake is more impressive_."

"Your singing sucks."

"_You wish your dick was_."

"Stop this hummer."

Humming, Jess turned up the volume on the radio.

"Fuck this!" struggling to get his seatbelt off.

Unbuckling his seat belt, he turned off the radio.

"Stop this fucking hummer, NOW!"

Jess did causing Jake's forehead to slam against the dashboard. Unbuckling her seat belt, Jess watched a groaning Jake trying to open a locked door with his hand against his forehead and slamming his shoulder against the door. Pressing the unlock button on the driver side door, a smirking Jess watched Jake fall outside. Opening her door, she closed it and walked around the front of hummer.

"Are we feeling better?"

"Fuck, no," getting up, "Oh, my head. Before this torment can go any further, who the hell are we looking for?"

"Rath. Nothing to get pissing about."

"Pissing about? I'm being tortured by some horny slut looking for a guy I don't know anything about. He's guy, right?"

"Yes, he is. I know first hand."

"I don't want to know."

"Since you don't want to know, let's go."

"Wait, I don't want to know about your sex life just about this Rath."

"He's 6'1". Blue eyes. Great in bed. In fact, his…"

"That I don't want to know about."

"Got true grit."

"What?"

"He got true grit. You're a bright boy look it up in the dictionary and he's crazier then me."

"Crazier then you? Why am I having a hard time believing that?"

"He loopee-looped a helicopter once, not even I would do that."

"That's all?"

"He led armies. Married a queen. Could've been king if it wasn't for a technically."

"Technically?"

"He wasn't from that world. Like me, killed top level demons. He's number one."

"No, Kirk is."

"Kirk's the top hunter, but Rath's out ranks him, in fact, everybody out ranks Kirk," returning to the driver side door, "Now that we're finished with your ranting," slipping back into the driving seat, "Time to get our ass, especially my cute ass, going."

Jake reached for the passenger door handle, but Jess sped forward. Catching up with her, Jess went backwards preventing him from opening the door.

"Stop acting, childish!" yelled Jake.

Stopping time caused Jake to get enveloped by a dust cloud.

Resting his ass on the passenger seat, "What did I do to deserve this?" he mumbled.

"Maybe you fucked the wrong girl," remarked Jess, "Seat belts!" kicking up dirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Rath tightening his grip around Nighthawk's neck.

"You're crazy!" stated Nighthawk holding onto the edge over the singularity of time and space.

"Typical. Chance to end the universe and the villain turns coward," bring his left arm onto Nighthawk's fingers.

Breaking Nighthawk's grip caused them to fall into the singularity. Light bathed through him.

"So this is peacefulness," thought Rath as his molecules separated.

His eye lids flickered open. A past life or a dream, a question for another day.

Sitting up caused him to wince. Stretching the tightness out of his shoulders, he studied the room he was in.

"Selma's room?" he thought staring at a chair that had clothes on it.

Turning, his bare feet touched the floor. Blinking, his ears detected the door opening.

"Roberto?"

"Yerno, your senses are still sharp."

"Not enough to avoid a missile. How did you find me?"

"Danny brought you."

"Off his normal route."

"Well…"

"Roberto, better tell me now."

"The dark hair senorita…"

"Danny was sneaking her out until Jess arrived."

"Danny was tracking them down until he came across you."

"Great."

"One of them got caught. Danny saved him for you."

"How considerate of him," getting up.

"This was in his pocket," handing Rath a plastic bottle.

It was a for prescribed sun lotion just like the saloon patrons.

Staring at the bottle, "Better get some answers and a pair of pants."

"No boyfriend to save you, hybrid."

Raven wanted to correct Micha, but his fists striking her stomach kept her mind focused on the pain going through her body.

"Don't pass out," she thought watching Micha pulled his fist back.

A blur knocked Micha out of her line of sight. Her handlers released her allowing her to drop to the ground.

They stared at Rath's hands clasped around Micha's throat.

Watching Micha's face go red to purple caused Ator to say, "Let him go."

Rath didn't.

They tried pulling him off. Didn't work. His fingers stayed around Micha's throat. Their legs began striking Rath's back. His eyes winced with each strike, but his grip stayed.

"I you ask nicely," said the voice behind them, "he might let go."

Turning around, a metal pole struck Adz in the stomach then his left temple. Ator caught the pole. Pushing Raven to the ground, he sat on top of her pressing the pole against her throat.

"Let him go or she'll get hurt!"

He didn't see Rath ram Micha's head back. Getting up, he walked towards Ator. His fingers grabbed Ator's hair and pulled back. Tears streamed from Ator's eyes as the pain was slowly increased.

Raven squirmed from under Ator.

Getting up, "Let him go, Rath. Look I'm alright. Let's go home. Please," squeezing his arm, "Time to go home."

Slowly Rath's head turned. Staring at her, his eyes blinked. Returning, his sight back to Ator then back to Raven. Shoving Ator's face forward, he got up.

"Time to go home," he said gathering Raven's scrolls. Raven hooked his left arm. She should be thinking how she was going to explain how she got this bruises, but to her it was more important to add distance between them and Micha.

Rath stood in front of the stairs that led downwards.

"The room is the way you wanted it."

"Gracias, Roberto," Rath said following the steps downward.

Opening the door, Rath entered the dark cellar. Wool blankets kept the light from seeping inside. Adding blood to his irises for the pupils to widen, Rath noticed a lump in corner.

"Feeling comfortable?" asked Rath.

"Come over here and I'll show my gratitude, flesh bag."

"Rather add some light onto the subject why a certain young woman," parting the blanket away to allow a beam of light to shine on across from him, "would hold the attention of a town of blood suckers," leaning against the wall under the window.

Crossing his arms, "Talk and this will be less painful," remarked Rath.

No response just rattling of chains and snarling.

Pulling a mirror from his pocket, "Tried to warn you," shoving the mirror into the beam.

Light bounced from the mirror landing onto the prisoner's skin. Smoke billowed from the wound as the screams of the prisoner along with chains echoed through the cellar.

Twisting his wrist to aim the light off the screaming vampire, "Now you want to talk."

"I'll suck you dry."

"Take that as no," returning the light beam onto the vampire's skin.

Twisting his wrist again, "Talking can remove the pain of your burden," then he returned the beam back onto the vampire.

"Needed her for Blood Moon ritual tonight!"

Putting the mirror in his pocket, he headed for the door. Opening the door, Rath flicked his wrist without turning around. The blanket flew from the windows filling the cellar with light. Quickly outside, he closed the door just as quickly. Smoke seeped around the door's edges.

Walking up the stairs, "You'll need time to air that out," staring at the sun, "Roberto, I'm taking my footlocker."

Shaking his head in acknowledgement, "OK."

Rath hated breaking promises, but she would understand that a life needed to be saved.


	34. Blood Moon Rescue

The blood moon was nearing overhead. The altar was ready on the top of the stairs in front of the city hall doors. A big bonfire burned in what once was the town fountain. The crowd in their brown robes waiting for the moment promised by Aphiz Luz, stared at the dark haired teenage girl in a white dress laying on the altar.

Black robed figures exited from city hall building. Two stood on the right of the altar while two were on the left. The one holding a red satin pillow with a dagger on top of it stopped at a few feet from Raven's head rest. The last black robed figure stopped behind the altar.

"Behold the daughter of Trigon. The nectar of his blood pumping in this body will lift us from the insulting caste to the proper power and respect we belong and are entitled to."

The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers.

Aphiz motioned for the knife but the assistant didn't hand him the dagger.

"I need to knife, Ralph," Aphiz from the side of his mouth.

No response.

Turning Ralph around, Aphiz noticed something glimmer from a hole in Ralph's throat.

His ears detected a whizzing sound getting until another assistant went down. Studying the crowd, a bright flash from a rooftop caught his attention as another one got struck down.

"The rooftop!" yelled Aphiz.

Noticing he got discovered, he removed a remote detonator from his coat pocket. Pushing the button caused a wall of fire trapping partying vampires. The vampires close to the fire hissed in pain.

Noticing the shooter jumping from the rooftop and sailing over the fire wall, Aphiz watched as the shooter walked through the panic crowd like they didn't exist.

Seeing the shooter's face, "You," came from Aphiz, "I don't know how you survived a missile blast, but you'll pay with your blood."

Bearing his fangs, his eyes turned red.

"Word of advice, fanged asshole," said Rath flicking the button on his bo staff, "don't build a town on top of a holy spring."

Twirling the bo staff, he held it in the air then rammed it into the ground.

Aphiz smirked at this pathetic attempt which disappeared when the ground started to shake. Water shot from the ground. The fire wall got replaced by water. Geysers popped up over the town.

The water soaked through the vampire's robes. The droplets that touched bare skin caused the skin to bubble and stream rise from the wounds.

No, he was so close. Wait, he could still pull this off. All he had to do was drink her blood. A whistle caused his mind to return to Nemo who was holding up an iron like a javelin.

Nemo threw it. It pierced through Aphiz skin under his collarbone. Couching, he noticed Nemo heading towards him.

Gripping the iron pole, a blue glow emitted around Nemo.

"You're not mortal," coughed Aphiz.

"Too late to help you now," said Nemo hurling Aphiz over head his head.

Aphiz slid off the pole landing onto the holy water covered streets.

Watching Aphiz's body dissolve away, "Jess is going bitch me out for not beheading them," he thought shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well, if they come back I'll do a proper job next time."

Thumbing the pole caused it to turn back into his bo staff. Flicking the button, he returned it to his coat pocket. No more vampires and the geysers dying down, Rath turned his attention the raven haired beauty that needing waking up.

Trying to tickle her nose with wet hair didn't work. Sitting her up, he cupped her chin and shook her head. That didn't work. When striking her left cheek gently didn't work, he slapped her harder only for her to slap him back.

"Don't you dare hit, you brute," was her response.

Rubbing his left cheek, "Returning to normal, Miss Roth."

"No, thanks to you. Now I'm wet and cold," noticing his attention on her chest, "What are you staring at?"

Looking down, she noticed through her wet white dress. She didn't have a bra on. Covering her breasts with her left arm, she brought her right hand against Nemo's left cheek again.

"Pervert!" she shouted sliding off the altar.

Storming away, her feet sloshed through the ankle deep water.

"Miss Roth," caused her to stop.

Turning around, "What?"

Removing his coat, "Here," he said throwing his coat towards her.

Catching it, "I'm not grateful," she remarked putting it now.

Watching her storm away with his coat, he sat on the altar edge.

"You're welcome," he mumbled playing with a pair of dog tags that he got off the vampire he tortured with sunlight.

Noticing Spiegel, Jake stamped on them.

"Do you know she's here?" he asked.

He wasn't going get tonight. In fact, he got off the altar and run after Raven for she was taking the wrong direction out of town.


	35. Sidetracked

"_Twenty beer on the wall_

_Take one down _

_Pass it around_

_Nineteen beers left on the wall_"

Keeping his hands over his ear, he figured after five hundred she would've stop. Wrong, she kept on going.

On the tenth beer, "Shut up!" he yelled.

"_We're here_."

Up ahead, he saw the outline of a village.

"Where was I? Damn, I lost count. Oh well.

_Six hundred beers on the wall_."

By four hundred, she stopped in front of a guitar stand.

Sticking her head out of the window, "Roberto!"

"Rojo Pelo."

Closing the hummer door, "Seen Lobos?"

"He was here three days back saving a dark pelo seniorita from vamprios."

"Typical," said Jess, "Here I'm looking for him and he's getting his freak on with some whore he picked up on the side of the road."

"That's yerno."

"True."

Standing beside Jess, "Thought we were looking for a rath?"

"We are."

"What's this about lobos and yerno?"

"Don't know Spanish?"

"Yeah, wolves and son-in-law."

"And the issue is. Time for an education on our missing wolf."

Motioning him to follow, she led him into a stone fortress.

Their footsteps echoed through the stone hallway. Walking across a stone courtyard, they stopped in front of two headstones.

Jess clasped her right hand over her left fist then bowed her head. Studying the dates on the headstones, Jake figured out that one of the headstones belonged to a five year old child.

"They were..."

"Married. Him and Salma. They met, when me and him, cleared this town of a burr witch plague. Got to deliver Eva, my god daughter."

"How..."

"They died? Just an example of council meddling."

"Council meddling?" he mumbled.

Noticing Jess heading towards the exit, he hurried after her. Still walking, Jess pulled an earphone from her left wrist gauntlet.

Pulling it in her ear, "Yes? But in the middle searching… Really? We're in the vicinity."

"You had a phone all this time."

"Shh. I'm on the phone. Be a good little boy and video tape you and Rosie getting it on. Sorry, some brat can't know this is for business and not for phone sex. Ok, I'll accept," removing the ear piece from her ear, "Guess what?"

"You're being put out of my misery."

"Ha, ha. Somebody needs a funny bone transplant. We're going to Nevada to break the House."

"Huh?"

"The House is a casino we're going to. You do know how to play baccarat?"

"What the fuck is that?"

Reaching the hummer, "Take that as a no," opening the driver door

Plopping her chest onto the driver seat, she reached for her backpack. Jake had to look away for some reason he was getting mesmerizing by Jess's wiggly ass.

Leaning against the hummer, "I think she's doing that purposely," he thought crossing his arms.

Hooking a strap, she pulled the backpack and herself out of the hummer.

Zipping the pack opened, she shoved her right arm all the way into the pack right up her shoulder.

"I know it's in here," sticking her head into the pack, "Here it is," pulling herself and a book out, "Read this," throwing the book at Jake.

Catching it, he noticed _Tremble on Baccarat_ by Evelyn Tremble on the cover.

"Why do I need to read this?"

"To learn baccarat, of course," she said slipping behind the steering wheel.

Hearing her slamming the door and starting the engine, "Bitch," slipped from his lips.

Running to the passenger door, he was surprised to discover it was unlocked.

Plopping onto the passenger seat, "Why do I need to learn baccarat?"

"I don't how to play baccarat. Rath hasn't been found, yet. You got drafted since a male is required for this job. Too fast for you? Got a tux? No. Don't worry. We'll pick one up for you."

Off they went while the reason that this road trip got started was at a bus station with a certain purple eyed Titan that Jake was trying to call, but didn't know that she wasn't at the Titan Tower.

Walking towards a Greyhound bound for Phoenix, AZ, "Well, Miss Roth, this is where we part ways."

"About time."

"Meaning you like to say it's been a pleasure meeting me which it hasn't."

"I don't like being shot at, attempted sacrifice, and being a sex object."

"So you would hold it against me if I told you what a beautiful body you got."

"I just want to get on the bus and go home."

"Why are you talking to me then?"

"You started this conversation."

"You needed your ears talked off."

Reaching the bus, Raven planted right foot onto the bus step.

Peering over her shoulder, "Mr. Nemo seeing you again would be too soon," with she matched onto the bus.

"Pleasure's all mine, Raven," he said.

Listening to the hissing of the bus door closing, he watched it drive away. Straightening his head, he walked forward until his eyes caught a "Gerry, TX to Phoenix, AZ" sign on another Greyhound.

Turning his head in the direction of the departing bus, his jaw shifted.

"You got a ticket?" brought Rath's attention onto the boarding bus driver.

"Is that bus going to Phoenix?" he asked pointing already departed bus with Raven on it.

"No, this bus is bound for Phoenix."

"And that bus?"

"A charter for some church function."

"Damn it," Rath mumbled running towards a parking lot.

Finding a black Banshee with its roof down, he jumped over the driver door and landed behind the steering wheel. Tapping the ignition, the engine roared to life. Grinding the gear into reverse then drive, he raced after the wayward Raven.


	36. Getting to the Point

Sitting by the window, Raven opened _Emotional Alchemy_ by Tara Bennett-Goleman. She only got as far as, 'We all desire happiness and do not want suffering,' when tapping against her left shoulder averted her attention to a brown haired teenage boy leaning over back of the empty seat beside her.

"Hello, I'm William."

"I'm Rachel."

"Nice day."

"Yes, it is."

"Don't want to seem mean, but I've never seen you before."

"Cause I just got on this bus."

"Late arrival, huh?"

"I got on this bus with time to spare."

"To find the truth."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Kurtz promised to show the way to the truth."

"So you and a few friends decided to find the truth from some nut job."

"A few friends? Nut job? Ask anyone on this bus what a great leader Max Kurtz is."

"On this bus?"

"Time to put on your robes, my little truth seekers," came over the bus's PA system.

Lifting her head up, Raven watched the bus load of teenagers start putting on white robes. Directing her attention towards the front of the bus, she saw a middle age man in brown robes holding a staff with the top covered by a leather bag.

"Excuse me," came out, but it didn't stop Kurtz from removing the bag. A green glowing sphere rested on top of the staff. Green energy waves drifted from the sphere like tentacles.

"What's…," was all that came out of Raven's mouth before green light blinded her.

Rath slid into hot spring letting his muscles relax in the natural heated water. Leaning his head back, he stared at the night sky. Detecting movements, he studied his surroundings. Appearing on his left, he watched the robe wearing redhead with a grudge against him actually she just hated him for being a man or just crazy, stood across from him.

Untying her robe, she let it slid off her shoulders revealing her bare back. Peering over her left shoulder, she noticed his sword laying on the ground behind and his right hand was underwater.

"Starting with Rosie and her step sisters early I see," she thought.

The rest of the robe slid to the ground revealing her in the first suit she wore coming out of her mother's womb.

His hand stayed underwater as the fully naked Jess lowered herself into the spring. Placing her hands over her head, she arched backwards to give Rath a full view of her naturally enhanced breasts. Resting her arms on the edge of the springs, she stared at the night sky.

"Lovely view isn't?" she asked.

"Depends on what one's looking at," he remarked.

"No fireflies. Strange creatures lighting one's butt to get little loving. Still a lovely night. The kind of night," moving towards Rath, "for a boy and girl to make a little whoopee," placing his head between her arms.

Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest as her tongue went across his right ear. Stopping, she pulled back.

Staring at him, "Is that what I think sticking into my vagina?"

"Back off or you'll get a new meaning in penetration."

Sulking back across from him, "And I thought you were a real man. I mean, a naked woman throwing herself at you."

"Under different circumstances, but one needs to be on their toes around or end up with their throats slashed."

"I don't slash throats just breaking kneecaps sends better signals. Besides you seem to know a lot about sticking one with knives."

"One learns when dealing with a psychotic woman from day one trying to kill me."

"I'm not crazy."

"You're fooling me."

"Just teaching you respect."

"Which you haven't earned," getting up, "yet," grabbing his sword, "You're going to lose if you continue this way with me."

Sliding his dagger into the sword's handle, he got out. Putting his robe on, he kept his eyes on Jess.

He walked backwards until he melted into the darkness.

"I'll break you yet," she muttered looking up, "It's truly a lovely night."

Rath's dashboard compass turned right. Noticing a turn off, he followed it until he came to a clearing surrounded by trees. Putting it in park, he checked the compass. The needle turned into a straight line. Rubbing his chin, he got out.

Tapping the compass three times, he placed it on the ground. Dissembling, the pieces floated into the air and formed an arrow pointing up.

Bending his head back up, he stared at the blue sky.

"Now that's interesting," he thought.

Tapping the tip of the arrow, it returned back to the compass and floated into his hand.

Pocketing it, he went to the lotus position.

"Here we go again," he mumbled closing his eyes.


	37. Recruitment

The wind blew through her hair. Her nose detected the scent of grass. Opening her eyes, the sight of the field filled her with peace.

Seeing a little boy, she walked towards him.

"Hello, I'm Raven. Do you want to be friends?"

Before the boy could answer, an adult appeared. Grabbing the boy's hand, the adult led the boy away.

Loneliness filled her. That's how her day was going. Ever child she met. An adult showed up and led the child away from her. Why was she having a hard time making friends?

Noticing another boy, "Maybe this time it will be different?" she thought.

"Hello, I'm Raven. Do you want to be friends?"

No response.

"Hello?"

"Be friends?"

Turning, he revealed his red glowing eyes.

"Why, I would like to be your friend."

His body morphed into a black mass.

"Understand I like to play rough."

The black mass trapped her hands and feet preventing her from running away.

"Defeating your father was child's play. I'm a lot worse."

Her mouth opened as the black mass engulfed her.

Blinking her eyes opened, Raven saw the night sky. Her fingers rubbed against something waxing. Pulling it, she saw it was grass. Sitting up, her head turned allowing her to see trees. Granted she was in the middle of a forest alone, but something wasn't right. Emptiness surrounded her.

Finding her backpack beside her, she got up and slipped it onto her back. Picking a direction, she walked with the feeling something was wrong.

She slammed into something that caused her to stumble backwards. Pressing her hands against the invisible barrier, she slid left. The surface went from smooth to bumpy. Whooshing open, a door revealed a metal hallway to Raven.

"In the name of Altar, where am I?" she mumbled.

"Miss Roth?" caused her to turn around.

No one was there. Shrugging her shoulders, she started to follow the hallway.

"Miss Roth?" caused her to stop.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

"Me, who?"

"Ghost of Christmas Past."

Her mind flashed back to her being scarified by Marcus.

"Why are you here?"

"Trying to save your cute ass again."

"This isn't my fault."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to rectify this."

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Now to see the world from your eyes."

"You're able to that?"

"Yeah."

"How are we able to this?"

"We always been able to do this. Chit chat time over. Let's find that portal room."

Continuing down the hallway, she came to a t-section.

"Go right."

"What?"

"Go right."

"How do you know?"

"See those symbols?"

"Yes."

"They're a sign pointing towards the portal room."

"Oh."

Peeking into rooms as doors slid opened, the voice dismissed them as being the wrong rooms.

"Stop. This is it."

Entering the room, "Where is it?" she thought.

"Right in front of you."

All she saw, was an orb floating. It didn't look like any computer panel she seen before.

"I'll need to borrow your body to punch up a portal."

"As long you don't get prevented with it."

"Excess me?"

"Touching my breasts and other spots."

"Is that something you like to do when nobody is looking? I mean I like to touch your sensitive, naughty spots, but don't have time for that."

Her fingers touched the orb in a sequence that she didn't understand.

"Just let go," she thought.

Her fingers finished their dance on the orb.

"Now what?"

"Just wait."

"Great."

Green light surrounded her. White light followed darkness as unconsciousness claimed.

Staying on the Shaolin pole wasn't his problem avoiding a sword being wielded at him now that was the problem. The fact the sword wielded by a half crazed redheaded vampire slayer added to Rath's troubles.

Shaking his head, "He's still holding back," thought George.

Noticing both Jess and Rath stopped and were looking in his direction, "A hunter's presence is like a fingerprint," said George, "In time you'll tell the difference. Now return to your exercise."

"Die, bastard!" Jess yelled swinging at Rath.

Following the stairs, he reached the top of the arena wall. Even at this height, he watched Jess still trying to tag Rath with her sword. Turning his graze away, he focused on a white hair woman leading a mule towards him.

"An ass leading an ass," he thought.

"Nice to see you, George," she said lighting a cigarette.

"Still smoking that garbage, Victoria."

Smiling, "Some habits are hard to break," walking past him, "So those are the two, I've heard about."

"They're not ready."

"Both trained by the same masters? Didn't think the council, wouldn't notice?"

"They're not ready. Jess's too aggressive. Rath's too cautious."

"You cheated!" brought their attention to Jess holding onto one end of a pole with Rath jumping on the other end of the pole that was balancing top of another pole.

"Too cautious," remarked Victoria, "He seems to make it up in trickery."

Pain shot through her head, her eyes opened noticing wood covering her feet. Lifting her head up, she noticed teenagers wearing white robes holding torches surrounded her. Peering over her shoulders, she saw her hands were tied around a pole.

"William," she said.

"He doesn't remember you," brought her attention onto Max carrying his staff, "All they know is to follow orders."

"What did you do to them?"

"What you Earthlings call lobotomize, teenagers can be persuaded so easily given the right speech."

"Lobotomize? Why?"

"For the glory of the Skrull Empire and the death to the Krees. Seems you escaped the process by not wearing your robe. Are you willing to die for the Skrull Empress?"

"No."

"Then die as an example."

Motioning, the wood was lit.

"Focus," she thought but the effects of being shunned and the pain from the flames broke her concretion, "Where are you?"

Alarms went off as something violently slammed into the pole knocking her away from the flames. Landing on her side, she noticed a black sports car stop in front her. A figure jumped out of the car running towards her.

Cutting her bounds, "Time to go, Miss Roth," said Rath pulling Raven to her feet, "Love to stay to found a god, but got to go," sliding into the driver seat, "Put on your seat belt."

"Wait about them!"

"They're lobotomized, death is better for them," reversing the car, "Which we'll be if we don't get moving."

"You're the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"So you caught up with me so far," going into drive, "Put on your seat belt."

"How do we have a connection?"

"Worry about putting on your seatbelt?"

Grabbing the seatbelt, "That door is too small."

"How observant of you? Will you put your seatbelt on?"

Clicking her seat belt, Raven covered her eyes as the grill of Banshee went through the door. Noticing no crash and boom, she uncovered her eyes and noticed a star tunnel around them. Staring into the side mirror, she noticed a fire ball coming behind them.

"I programmed the ship to self destruct. Who knew the Skrull and Kree war got this far?"

The tunnel ended and pavement begun. Swerving out the way of a semi heading towards them caused them to hit a tree.

"Are you glad that you wore a seat belt?"

Rubbing her neck, "Why in the middle of road?"

"That slave ship was moving. It threw the coordinates off."

"You're making that up."

"I'll show you the science sometime."

"Question, does this car…"

A deploring air bag hit her forehead.

"Never mind."


	38. Dressing up for an Evening of Action

"_Love__ the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be specific I wanna be down in your south seas  
_

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means small craft advisory  
_

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, b5 you sunk my battleship  
_

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
_

_So show me yours I'll show you mine tool time you'll Lovett just like Llyle  
_

_And then well do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files_," blaring from the speakers made it hard for Jake to read.

"According to this, we'll need one hundred thousand pounds."

He waited. He figured out Jess does listen, but she chose when to react to him.

"Ok," she said drumming her hands against the steering wheel.

"Why?"

"You already know the answer."

"Patience, Jake," he thought. Another thing he was learning was Jess didn't give a straight answer unless she choice to.

"Let me rephrase that. Why do I need to learn baccarat?"

"To break a whale named Falafel."

"Who's Falafel?"

"Nobody knows not even Falafel. No sense of humor. Bet you even don't watch ESPN? Simple one of the top baccarat players in the world who finances terrorism. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Not you the readers."

He didn't want to know.

"Now about Falafel."

"Why, rather find out if the Internet rumors about your Lolita are true?"

"What rumors?"

"Look who what's to stay off subject?"

"What rumors?"

"Oh, that she's getting plowed by Grayson, Beast Boy, and Starfire."

Fuck him. This bitch played dirty. If she didn't insult him to piss him off, she went after Raven. How this Rath put up with Jess, Jake needed to know, but for now he had to tolerate this bitch.

"They're not true."

"You're not there to unproven them, but let's stop talking about your failed love life and back on Falafel. By wiping him out, his organization will try to kill him…"

"Therefore getting him to switch sides and give up information on his clientele."

"I knew you had brains along with those good looks."

Noticing "Mel's Pizzeria" neon sign, Jake started to get a sense of déjà vu.

"I've been here before," he thought.

Jess doubled parked the hummer. Ringing bell announced their entrance into the pizzeria. Jess continued towards the "Employees only," door instead of going to the counter.

Parting shirts, "I have been here before, but when?" he thought entering a room full of clothes, "She'll walk up to the counter, ring the bell, and a little Asian woman will show up behind the counter."

Jess did ring the bell, but no Asian woman instead a poke in Jake's right arm. Turning his head, he looked down and saw the small Asian woman.

"You put on weight since the last time, Mr. Spiegel" she remarked.

"Miss Sing, need an evening dress for me and," motioning towards Jake, "a tux for him."

Grabbing his arm, "This way, Mr. Spiegel."

"She's leading me to a chair," he thought.

She left him in middle of the room.

Noticing Jess flipping through a catalog, "Where's the chair?"

"Don't need the chair," remarked Miss Sing, "Already got your measurements," with that Jake fell downwards into darkness.

Darkness surrounded him. He was falling, but no wind rushed through his hair. Looking down, he saw a dot of light which grew as he got closer at least he thought he was falling downwards. Entering the light, he rolled onto his feet in front of a mirror.

Studying his reflection, "I always did look good a tux," he thought.

"Hubba, Hubba," caused him to turn and stared at Jess.

The sight of her in a green dress made his eyes widen and his tongue go numb. Walking towards him with that extra sway to her hips, she closed his open mouth.

"Don't want drool over your new tux," she said hooking his left arm with her right arm, "Let's go."

"Talking hummer?"

"In these clothes, ha, that's why limos were built for."

Leading him through a door, they headed towards a black limo.

"Thanks, Bob," said Jess entering the limo.

Sitting beside Jess, "What name am I using?"

"Huh?"

"False identity?"

"Oh, the spy cliché. You'll use one of Rath's fake names since your name isn't really well known. John Doe."

"What?"

"John Doe. A real popular name Rath built."

"Joe Doe? Rath must not have any imagination when it comes to names."

"Rath has an every active imagination especially in bed besides John Doe is well known name."

"For dead people."

"Then it fits you just fine. It's a long drive better get back to your reading."

"Fuck left the book."

"Unless you want to be Kevin Costner to my Sean Young," slapping his chest with a book, "keep on reading."

Quickly, Jake flipped through the pages keeping his eyes on the printed words and not on Jess's legs.


	39. Spiegel, Jake Spiegel

In baccarat, two through nine cards are worth face valve. Ten, Jake, Queen, and King are worth zero in other words nothing. Aces are worth one point.

Players calculate their scores by taking the sum of their cards. Example, if a player's hand consists of two and three, it equals five. If the total goes over ten, the player drops the first digit. The player has six and seven. It equals three instead of thirteen because the total went over ten causing the first digit to get dropped. Baccarat happens when a players hand equals zero.

The rules of baccarat are simple. Don't go over nine.

Jake understood this and the Tremble strategy after reading the book a few times. The reason he went over the Tremble book at least twenty times was to avoid looking at Jess who was stunning in that green dress.

Watching her enjoying the bar by mixing drinks for herself, he wanted for the right time to ask some questions. It wasn't that she wouldn't answer them but how she answered them that worried him. No choice. He had to ask them.

"What about the money?"

"The one hundred thousand? Worried about dipping into your life savings and converting pounds to dollars, I'll put the money up. You just focus on not funding terrorism. Keep reading or go back looking at my legs. If that bores you, I can give you a better angle to stare at my tits."

"Telling you to stop harassing me wouldn't work, would it?"

Laughing, "When it comes to harassment, I got the advantage. If I accuse you, it proves what a chauvinist pig you are. If you accuse me, it proves you can't handle a woman. Just worry about learning baccarat."

The limo stopped. Bob opened the door.

"Show time," said Jess, "You first."

Getting out, Jake helped Jess out like a gentleman. Calling Jess a lady, there was a joke, bad one at that just waiting to be told.

"Here, ma'am," Bob said handing a metal briefcase to Jess, "The one hundred eighty thousand dollars."

"Thanks, Bob," taking the case from Bob, "You're the star of this show," placing the case in front of Jake.

Taking the case, "Yes, I am."

Letting Jess hook his arm, they headed towards the entrance of the House.

The doorman tipped his hat to them as they entered. They headed towards the front desk.

Looking up from his registration book, "Monsieur, you wish to make a deposit?"

"Yes," Jake said placing the metal briefcase onto the desk.

"How much?"

"One hundred thousand pounds in this case," he said clicking the briefcase open.

"One hun…" staring at the contents inside the case.

"You can keep the case with my compliments."

"Why, thank you, Monsieur," closing the case, "Could we have a name, please?" staring at the registration page.

Here goes, "Doe. John Doe." Now wait for the laughing.

"John Do…" looking up, "John Doe?"

"Yes, John Doe," said Jess.

"Yes, John Doe," repeated Jake.

"Wonder if you'd be kind enough to sign my autograph book? It's not for me, you understand. It's for my kid sister."

Signing, "So Rath some celebrity," thought Jake, "Ready need to find him just to meet him." For now, he had to play the part that got dumped upon him.

"Now, would you be kind of enough to put your autograph on that receipt for the one hundred thousand in that case?"

"But of course," stamping the receipt, "Mr. Doe," handing it to Jake.

Taking the receipt, "It's not for me," handing the receipt to Jess, "It's for someone else," walking away with Jess beside him, "Now what?"

"We go to the casino director's office."

"Just point me the way."

Behind a one way mirror, a red dress wearing woman watched Jake and Jess head towards her office door.

Staring over the rim of her sunglasses, "Is that them?" she asked puffing on her long cigarette holder.

"Yes, that's them," answered the pepper haired gentleman beside her.

Walking towards her desk, she flicked on the intercom.

"Doe is here. All staff on the alert," hearing a knock, "Come in."

Entering, "Hello, nice to see you again, Peter," greeted Jess shaking Peter's hand.

"Same here. This is Roulette."

"I'm charmed. And you must be the famous Joe Doe."

"It seems my reputation precedes me."

"Oh, I know your reputation real well."

"Where's the whale needing to be harpooned?" asked Jess.

"This way. You can watch him from on this side of the one way mirror."

"You got a tiger in your office," remarked Jake.

"How observant?" said Roulette tapping the ash from the tip of her cigarette, "In fact, got several. Besides the one you just pointed out, there's one on that wall and the one you're about to trip over. Do be careful."

"Thanks," he said.

Joining Jess, he noticed she was wearing sunglasses just like Roulette.

"That's our fat pigeon," she remarked.

Starting a new hand, Falafel put on his sunglasses.

"What the fuck is with the sunglasses?" thought Jake.

Puffing on his cigar, Falafel stared at his white bearded opponent.

"I'm out," said the bearded opponent throwing his cards back to the dealer.

"Amazing," commented a female onlooker, "He never loses."

Taking his sunglasses off, "Quiet. Absolute silence, please. For this experiment, I require the assistance of a lady from the audience. Any lady at all. You, madam, look me in the eyes," not taking his eyes off the black and white dress brunette, "You, George, keep your eyes on my chips. I present you the levitation of the Princess Aysha. An illusion taught to me by an ancient vegetarian in the mountain vastness of Tibet."

Snapping his fingers, the lady fell backwards into the arms of two pit walkers. They laid her onto the table in front of Falafel.

"She feels no pain. My assistants will enshroud the young lady in this perfectly ordinary paisley shawl."

Two blonds covered the lady with a red shawl.

Standing up, "Now, will you place your hands on the table?" which the card players and some members from the audience did.

The table started to rise for the astonished crowd. Falafel snapped his fingers causing the table to stop.

Sitting down, "Now, let's get this show off the ground."

The table went down leaving the shrouded lady in the air.

Noticing the lady's hand appearing from under the shroud, "Madam, keep your hand in place and continue to ascend," placing the lady's hand back under the shroud, "in thin air. Don't take your eyes off from her, not one of you. It's by your perfect concentration, the young lady remains floating in the thin air," puffing away on his cigar, "Excuse me, madam. Sorry for letting you hang around,"

Pulling away the shroud revealed nothing. The lady had disappeared.

Laughter from Falafel brought relief and applause from the audience.

"He's brought the bank, been winning consistently and showing off his magic through out the evening," said Peter.

"I've noticed," remarked Jake leaning close to Jess's ear, "And you want me to beat this guy."

Staring over frames of her sunglasses at Jake, "He's cheating."

"How do you know that?"

"Try this on," handing the glasses to Jake.

Putting on the sunglasses, then removing them, "Those cards are marked," he said.

"Correct, bright boy. Infrared glasses. He knows every hand," straightening Jake's tie, "Now go out there, win, and get Falafel targeted by his own organization."

Returning the glasses to Jess, "Wouldn't he avoid that?"

"Yes, if you win."

"What about the glasses?"

"I'll worry about the glasses and you worry about not getting killed."

"What?"

"Avoiding to getting himself killed, Falafel would properly kill you first."

"Properly? Thanks for telling me this."

"You're welcome. Time to be cool like Baretta."

"Who?"

"You don't watch movies. Now you don't watch TV."

"It rots the mind."

"Remember not dealing with Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang," she sighed, "Now go down there and play the game of your life without getting killed first."

"Why do I have this feeling I'm about to get fucked hard?" Jake thought leaving with the office with Jess.

Reaching the perimeter of the golden circular railing that surrounded Falafel's table, Jake watched Jess weave through the crowd towards Falafel.

"Angel, I don't believe in luck," he thought, "but if I did I could use it right now."

He walked towards an empty chair across from Falafel.

"I believe you have my name in the crevice," sitting down, "John Doe."

"Excuse me, sir?" asked the dealer.

"Doe," clearing his throat, "John Doe."

"Yes, Mr. Doe."

"Doe? John Doe?" came from Falafel who was sipping some champagne, "The name sounds familiar."

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," said Jake, "though I'm flattered you've heard of me."

"I've heard of you, but not as an expert on baccarat."

"I'm sorry you weren't told."

"Sim la sim," said Falafel waving his hands.

The overhand lights ascended upwards as Falafel removed gold wrapping from the top of the champagne bottle. A red balloon expanded from the bottle opening until it popped leaving an ace of diamonds behind. Taking the card, Falafel tossed it onto the table to applause of the crowd.

Smiling, "Easy, Jake," he thought nodding his head, "He trying to psychic you out."

"For my next experiment, I require the use of a perfectly ordinary gentleman's handkerchief," said Falafel taking the red one from his breast pocket.

"From the pocket of one perfectly ordinary gentleman," remarked Jake.

Swiping the handkerchief through his closed right hand produced the British flag.

"That's the kind of remark that leads to war," producing a bunch of country flags stringed together, "How much better for all humanity could learn to live together in peace.

Noticing Jess standing near Falafel, Jake started clapping.

"Marvelous."

Falafel's assistants held the stringed flags up while Falafel waved small flags on sticks

Increasing his clapping, "More!" ordered Jake.

"Hooray!" came from the assistants as doves flapped by.

"That's finished, is it?" he said noticing Jess switching Falafel's sunglasses with thick black rimmed reading glasses, "Absolutely marvelous," getting the crowd into his clapping frenzy, "Absolutely fabulous! Never seen anything like it," standing up, "Now if you're ready, Monsieur Falafel. Let's begin our game of baccarat."

Sitting down, a smile creased from Jake's lips when Falafel tried on the reading glasses.

"Do you think that went unnoticed, Mr. Doe? I see everything that goes on at this table. Nothing escapes me."

"Except for your glasses during your little show," thought Jake, but he remarked instead, "I'm quite sure it doesn't but you know, we mustn't forget that: The beggar who is sitting in the marketplace is completely deaf in so much as far as listening to the song that is coming from the mockingbird is concerned.'

"Sorry, Mr. Doe, I don't get the connection."

Well, you're not the only one. It was something Jake read on a fortune cookie once.

"You will," receiving two cards from Falafel

Noticing Jess beside him, "Guess she approves of my performance so far," he thought smiling.

Or maybe she was buzzing on the alcohol.

Peeking at his hand, Jake turned his cards over revealing his hand totaledfive. Falafel beat it with pair of fours.

"Aren't you a little out of your depths, Mr. Doe? Such a young night and already my rose garden is littered with two Greeks and a maharajah. Mr. Doe, we're not playing for marbles."

"True, but that's with your sunglasses which you don't have any more," he thought instead he said, "Yes, but don't forget about the deaf beggar who's deaf to the song of the nightingale."

"You amuse me, Mr. Doe."

"I'm glad you're enjoying me."

"Shall we double the bank?" dealing Jake two cards.

"If it'll improve your game."

He saw that he got two of clubs and three of hearts.

"Want another card?" asked the croupier.

Jake waved him off.

"No card," announced the croupier.

Falafel revealed he had total of five like Jake. Tremble's strategy was simple. If both had the total especially five, don't do a thing let your opponent get another card hoping he goes over nine.

Removing a card from the shoot, "What about one for road?" asked Falafel revealing a two of spades allowing him to beat Jake's hand, "Looks like luck isn't on your side of the road tonight, old man."

"She has a habit of moving around," remarked Jake staring at Jess taking a glass from a waiter's tray.

"Then let's double the bank again?"

Sipping it, she placed it onto a napkin in front of Jake.

Staring through the clear brown liquor, he read, "Treble it. You got the credit."

"Suppose I treble it instead," brought grasps from the crowd.

"Treble it? You haven't got any chips."

"I think my credit's good," nodding towards the croupier.

Croupier picked up the phone buzzing Roulette's office.

"Mr. Doe's credit's good," she answered.

Receiving his chips, "Let's live a little dangerously," said Jake.

Pushing all his chips in brought more grasps from the crowd.

"The bank now stands at fifty million," announced the croupier.

"Very well," said Falafel dealing Jake two cards, "Good bye Mr. Doe. It's been nice knowing you and parting you from your chips."

Jake stared at his hand.

"Card?" asked the croupier.

Jake waved the croupier off again.

"No card."

Turning his hand over, Falafel produced five again. Tapping his cards, he thought about his next move.

Drawing a five of diamond from the shoot caused the croupier to say, "Baccarat."

Revealing he had five again, "Good bye, Monsieur Falafel. It was nice knowing you and parting you from your chips," Jake said standing up.

"Let's not say good bye, Mr. Doe," said Falafel watching Jess kissing Jake's left cheek, "but au revoir instead."

Leaving with a beaming Jess at his side, the victorious Jake headed towards the cashier's desk.

"I'll be outside," said Jess, "while you get the check made out for Landau, Luckman, and Lake."

Pausing, he watched those swaying hips exit the building.

"Already got Raven," he thought heading towards the cashier's desk.


	40. Torture of the Mind

Noticing the doorman tipping his hat brought a smile on Jess's lips. She was ready for post victory sex. Problem was Jake's mind was still wrapped around Lolita then again it was early she broke stronger men then Jake before. Maybe she should've found Rath before accepting this job, that least a chance of sex was possible, slim chance but a chance.

"Psst," caused her turn around to notice a short man with a dead rat called a toupee on his head. Her view of this got blocked when a black bag got pulled over her head and down to her waist.

The bewildered doorman watched two men carry Jess towards a black four door sports car. "Excuse me," brought the doorman's attention to a young man who he recognized as the redheaded young lady's companion.

"Excuse me," asked Jake, "Have you by any chance seen a redhead in a green dress?"

"Would this young lady happen to have a black bag put over her head and get manhandled by two unsavory gentlemen?"

"Could be?"

Screeching tires caused Jake to watch a black sports car speed away.

"She went in that car," answered the doorman.

"Thanks," said Jake running towards the parking lot barely catching, "A very fast car!" from the doorman.

Noticing Bob leaning against the limo reading a comic book, "Bob after that car!" ordered Jake reaching for the limo door handle.

"Yes, sir," said Bob running after the black car on foot.

"Fuck me," mumbled Jake discovering the limo locked, "Fuck me again, he's got the keys. Now how am I post to save her now?"

"I can help," caused Jake to around.

Noticing only a black Pontiac Firebird with red light pulsing left to right, "Who said that?"

"I did."

The passenger door swung opened.

Walking towards the car with caution, Jake peered over the passenger door and saw no one behind the steering wheel.

"Well, you stop gapping and get inside."

"Of course," remarked Jake getting inside, "It's not offered I get taken for a ride by a voice."

The passenger door slammed closed without Jake's assistance.

"Name's KITT if that eases your mind."

"Actually it…"

"Put on your seat belt."

"Thank you, mysterious voice," clicking his seatbelt.

"Name's KITT if you need to be reminder," going into drive.

"My apologizes. You know Jess?"

"She saved me from a TV graveyard."

"Oh. You know how to find her, right?"

"By her locater."

"Of course."

"Can't believe I'm talking to a car," thought Jake.

"So, where is she?"

"Her signal stopped few miles on the outskirts of the city."

Activating the turbo boost caused Jake to get glued against the seat.

"Good idea," grunted Jake, "Need to hurry if we're going to save her."

"If that's how you see it."

"Huh?" escape from Jake's lips.

They stopped. A cottage surrounded by a white picket fence appeared on KITT's video display.

"Would ask you to wait for back up? As Jess would say, your macho need to jump into danger would over rule any advice coming from an unlimited superior computer mind."

"Another smart thing she didn't tell me," Jake remarked getting out.

Throwing a rock at the fence, he discovered it wasn't electrified. Pushing the gate opened, he followed the gravel path to the front.

Noticing 'Trapdoor' printed on the welcome mat, "What dumb ass would point out where he hid the trap?" he thought stepping off the path.

Standing near the door bell, he pushed the bell. The ground disappeared under his feet causing him to fall into darkness.

Pushing the window shutter open, Jess looked in both directions including up and down. Coast was clear. Jumping out the window, she landed without a sound. Checking to be sure it was clear, she didn't see or hear anyone. She dashed towards the wall.

Using the shadow from the wall for cover, she slipped on her clawed gloves. Securing them against the stone surface, she went up and over the wall not noticing the blue eyes of her rival watching her escape.

"Wake up, Mr. Doe," cut through the fog inside Jake's head.

Opening his eyes, blaring brightness caused him to reclose them. Blinking his eyelids allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness. With clearer vision, he noticed he was sitting on a throne the in middle of a dungeon.

"Now that we're up, give me that check, Mr. Doe," echoed through the dungeon.

"Falafel, where's Jess?"

"You should worry more about yourself. Now I want that check."

"You'll have to kill me for it."

"That would be too easy and not as much fun."

"Hmm, going to torture me for it?"

"No, persuade you, Mr. Doe."

An electrical shock went through his body as he dropped through the throne seat. Bolting up, he turned and saw a hole where he had preciously sat.

"Don't worry about that chair with a hole in the middle. It needed to be reupholstered anyways."

"Almost by me."

"You got an inventive mind, Mr. Doe, but I got more subtle methods. In this business, one must employ subtle methods."

"Whatever you're planning? I'll fight you."

Laughter filled the dungeon.

"How's your brawn going to save you when physically I'm not going to do a thing?"

"So you're going to nothing me into giving you the check."

"Torture of the mind, Mr. Doe. The most exquisite torture is all in the mind."

Pain shot through his skull causing him to go to his knees and bringing his hands against his temples.

"Give me that check, Mr. Doe," through his head.

"You're not getting that check."

"What a tiresome little man? Let's try another approach."

Images of scantily dressed women in lingerie flashed through his mind.

"It's a beauty contest, Mr. Doe and you must pick a winner."

His heart beat increased as Falafel's laughter grew causing Jake covered his ears with his hands.

The images stopped causing Jake to open his eyes. He was still in the dungeon. Removing his hands from his ears, he heard bagpipes causing him to recover his ears. The bagpipes stopped. Uncovering his ears, the music returned.

Running towards an iron barred window, he saw fog and white walls like he was in some low budget movie. Still hearing bagpipes, he went to another window with iron bars crossing. Staring through one of the squares, he watched parade of Scotsmen marching by.

"What the fuck?" he thought noticing one of marchers was him.

Marching by, his doppelganger turned his head. Opening his mouth, "HELP!" appeared.

Turning away from this surreal sight, fog surrounded Jake. Clearing, Jake found himself no longer in the dungeon, but between four columns of two marching Scotsmen squads heading towards him.

"Oh fuck," he thought trying to weave himself through the marching Scotsmen.

A marcher grabbed Jake's arm.

Staring at the marcher's face, Jake was getting that sense of de'ja' vu again like when he met James.

"Excuse me," said the marcher, "Are you Mel Gibson?"

"No, I'm Hugh Jackman," replied Jake.

Tugging on one of the tassels from marcher's sporran brought, "Oh," from the marcher.

"God bless you," commented the marcher.

"You're welcome," said Jake patting the marcher's right arm.

The marcher went on his way as Jake continued weaving his way out of this puzzling nightmare. During his weaving, he didn't notice a certain redheaded lass playing the pipes marching by him.

Marking timing, she turned around and watched an impatient Jake fighting his way out only to get smacked by a drum.

"Time to end this," she thought still mark timing in step.

Holding her bag pipes up, bullets flew from her plaid bag mowing all the marchers except for Jake standing alone.

"Miss Van Delk, you've changed my plans, but neither you or Mr. Doe will leave until I get that check."

"Up yours tubo," she remarked, "Let's go, Mr. Spiegel, I don't have time to find out if you're really Scottish."

Looking down, Jake realized his was wearing a kilt.

"I'm wearing a skirt," he said chasing after Jess.

"Kilt to be more precious," she stated heading towards the white background.

"I'm post to be rescuing you."

"Want to fuck me so I can show you my appreciation?"

"No. How did you escape?"

"Woman's engineering as Rath would say."

"Then how we going to get out?"

"Going straight. No matter the situation going straight or forward will solve majority of problems."

Like that the white backing faded away revealing a hallway.

"I was on a movie studio."

"Less talk more walking. Can't believe I'm starting to sound like Rath."

Smoke started to fill the hallway.

"Low crawl," said Jess going to her hands and knees.

"Why do I feel like I'm in grade school?"

"Want to play doctor?"

"No."

"How about playing train? You're the choo-choo and I'm the tunnel."

"Keep going forward."

Keeping his head down to avoid looking up Jess's kilt, Jake didn't notice Jess suddenly stopping causing his face to ram against her butt.

"Why did you stop?"

"See if you're playing attention and if you want to wait until we get to the bedroom?"

"Why am I with such a horny bitch?" he thought.

Cause he was ordered to.

"Watch out for dead body."

Passing the body with a bullet in his head, "That's Falafel."

"How observant of you? Well this mission became a wash."

"Don't you mean a waste of time?"

"That to. Look on the bright side your head went up my ass. Hey, the exit sign."

"Thank you," thought Jake.

Two figures watched them crawl out of the complex.

"I know I must wait, Master."

"Showing restraint to skin the redhead well helps our cause."

"Guess you didn't succeed."

"Hey, KITT, what are you doing here?" asked Jess.

"I was at an 80's convention when I saw your abduction."

"I wonder if you…"

"Don't say no more," with that KITT went into reverse.

"Hey, where's he going?" asked Jake.

"He's doing a little favor for me," said the grinning Jess placing her hands against her kilt.

Jake watched KITT stop then head right at them. Turbo kicked in. Blasting past them caused Jake's kilt to go up and Jess to remark, "Why Mr. Spiegel? You are Scottish."


	41. Compromising Position

Pressing his head against the shower wall allowed the water to roll down his back. Jake's head throbbed. Physically he was alright, but mental fatigue kicked in. Jess didn't help with her childish act.

KITT took them to their reserved hotel room. Problem he was sharing it with Jess. It did have two beds as long she stayed on her bed no problem, but Jess proved she ready to cross any line with Jake when she wanted to.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off. Putting his clothes on, he had to call Raven just to ease her mind or maybe his. Unlocking the bathroom door which he didn't do since he was a child, he saw Jess cross legged in her tank top and boxer shorts watching properly another Johnny Cage movie.

"The bathroom's yours," said Jake.

No acknowledgment just watching her dumb ass kung fu movie.

Sitting on his bed, he picked the receiver up and dialed 555-207-6709. Two rings and a familiar voice asked, "Hello?"

"Kory, Jake. Is Raven there?"

"Friend Jake, isn't she with you?"

"Oh, no," he thought, "Don't panic her."

"Sorry, rough few days. Mind's a little foggy."

"Then why are you calling outside in the fog?"

"Forgot, she doesn't understand slang."

"Just explain where Raven is?"

"She left after a message from you that your mission was done and to met you alone. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. Slipped…forgot about sending the message. Thanks for reminding me. She just hasn't showed up. "

"You're welcome. Everything's alright?"

"Everything's alright. Just been one of those cluster fucked days."

"Ok, hope you and Raven enjoy yourselves."

Waiting for Kory to hang up, he returned the phone back to its cradle.

"Problem on the home front," came from Jess still glued to her laptop.

Jess's selective hearing at work again.

"Raven wasn't there."

"Oh, Miss Prude didn't wait for her phone call before running off to meet her secret love."

"You got to insult her don't you."

"Cause her immaturity and insecurity gets the better of her, that's why."

"Fuck you," getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her since you're lack of concern is overwhelming."

"Would it ease your mind if she was in a motel room with a strange man wondering if being in the same room with this strange man equals to cheating on you besides you're not leaving. Hasn't found Rath, yet."

"Fuck you and this Rath," putting his duster on.

"Wouldn't leave if I was you?"

"Thank god, you not."

Turning around, his hand clasped the doorknob before something slammed against the part lower of his back. Getting grabbed, he was thrown onto his bed. Sitting on top of him, Jess removed his duster coat's belt and tied him to the bed post.

Sitting spread eagle on his hips, "Now Mr. Spiegel, listen up for I'll only say this once. We're continuing our search for Rath," bending close to Jake's face until he saw her brown eyes, "After finding him, we'll search for your little Lolita. If you continue misbehaving," running her tongue from his chin to the tip of his nose, "then I'll have to video tape raping you and make her watch every single frame as her heart cracks," slamming her fist against side of his neck, "Besides it isn't the end of the world if she's missing. Now," sliding off Jake, "Now lay here and sleep on it."

Turning her back to him, he watched as she slipped her remaining clothes off.

Peering over her shoulder, "Good night," she remarked.

Turning the light off, she left the paralyzed Jake wondering how the fuck she manhandled him.

Following a paved road along an embankment, the subjects of their discussion were getting soaked by a down pour. Actuality Raven's borrowed poncho kept her dry just that her soaked shoes didn't stop her feet from freezing. Rubbing her arms didn't improve her mood. Rath's constant humming, "Durududum durudum dodododdo dodo doodd ooooooo," didn't help.

"Can you quit humming that?"

"Would Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious improve that mood of yours? At least it's better then that Azarathian chant of yours."

"Well at least I got a chant. That Super whatever is not even a chant."

"You're right. Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang is way much better chant."

"Says who?"

"The witchdoctor I learned it from."

"At least, he could teach you how to drive."

"We walked away, ok."

"Ok? Ok."

Stopping, she got into Rath's face.

"Since I met you, I've been shot at, almost sacrificed, threatened to be raped, freezing, wet, kidnapped and almost burned at a stake."

"And look how exciting your life's been since meeting me?"

Gritting her teeth, she wanted to tell this jerk how she was the daughter of Trigon, a Teen Titan, and engaged to great guy who happens to be a six star demon hunter general. Boy, it sucks having a secret identity.

"And another th…" she disappeared from his sight.

Tilting his head down, he watched either a screaming or a cussing Raven sliding down the embankment.

"That's a new …" then he followed her.

Raven's trip down the embankment ended with her splashing into a rain fueled raging stream. Her head bobbed up and down causing muddy water to her mouth every time she tried splitting water out of her mouth.

"Oh, Azar," she thought entering an aqueduct.

Roar of water filled her ears as her head whiplashed like she was on corkscrew slide. Dots of light shot passed her head. Then the dots became straight lines. She headed for a dot of light which grew as she slid closer. Passing through the light she exited the aqueduct, did a one eighty and landed in a pool of water.

Gasping, she pulled away her soaked, matted hair from her eyes. Noticing light rain, she looked up to find no clouds in the sky.

"Incoming!" brought her attention to a figure shooting head first from the aqueduct.

Belly flopping into the water, Rath lifted his head up, but water caused his fedora to block his vision.

Trying to remove his fedora, "Huh?" he thought clasping Raven's denim soaked right thigh.

Pulling his fedora from his eyes allowed him to notice a brass button of blue jeans. Shifting his eyes left to right, he noticed his head between a pair of legs. Lifting his head up he stared into Raven's widen shocked eyes.

"Whoa, what a ride? Was it good for you? I know I enjoyed it."

Standing on his knees, he turned around.

Staring at the aqueduct, "Love those time dimensional tunnels," he said getting to his feet.

"Time dimensional tunnels?" accepting Rath's out stretched hand.

"Better then saying time holes," pulling Raven to her feet, "The side effects of the universe getting made in seven days. It was a rush job that Randell and the boys never finished with them busy stealing from the past. What were we talking about in the first place?"

"Where are we?"

"Keystone City?"

"How do you know that?"

Turning Raven around allowed her to the "Welcome to Keystone City," sign.


	42. Time to Think

Trying to shit at eighty was a pain in the ass. When you trying to go and some asshole slamming that damn desk bell yelling, "Innkeeper! Innkeeper!" well doesn't make the process any easier. Pissing on ones self was one thing, shitting on oneself because some asshole won't leave that bell alone was different. Wiping himself with a wash rag, he tried zipping, buttoning, and slipping those suspenders on before stumbling out of the bathroom. Exiting his office, he noticed the asshole slapping that bell.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked swapping the bell from under the young man's hand in a black coat and a fedora resting on the counter.

"A room, old man," he answered.

"One or two."

"Beds or people."

"Like the fuck I care. Got cash?"

"Yes, but don't know how long we're staying."

"Pay for a week," throwing the key onto the counter.

Bouncing, the key seemed to slide into the young man's open hand. Grasping the key, he put the fedora and left with a young looking like a drowned cat woman clutching a backpack against her chest.

Rubbing his stomach, "Oh," he thought grimacing, "Shouldn't had the crab."

He ran as fast as his arthritic legs could carry him back to the bathroom.

Following Nemo as they went by the numbered motel room doors, "He was a jerk," remarked Raven.

Looking at the permanent marker number on the key chain, "Just an old man with better things on his mind then renting out rooms," noticing the matching number on a door across from them, "At least we don't have to walk upstairs."

"Luckily us."

Reaching the door, "That sarcasm at work," unlocking the door.

Noticing a couch, table, and kitchen, they opened a door beside the TV, they discovered the bedroom.

"The bed's all yours," said Rath, "couch mine."

"I'm so grateful."

"Developing issues, are we?"

She stared at him.

"Noticed a deli. Hunger?"

"Just green tea."

"Turkey on wheat just in case, you change your mind."

Watching him leave, "He didn't even change his clothes," she thought.

Noticing the phone beside the couch, she put the receiver to her ear and dialed.

Listening to the ringing which was followed by, "Hello?"

"Terra, it's me Raven."

"See you made it. Got any interesting girl talk?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jake told Kory you hadn't arrived."

"He left to get something to eat."

"Thought you were enough?"

"Well, he doesn't like to have sex on an empty stomach besides I'm saving the juicy details when I get back. Just checking on things."

"Nothing as exciting as you two lovebirds are doing or going to do."

"You have no idea," thought Raven.

"Bye Terra."

"Bye you, sex devil."

Returning the receiver to the cradle, why didn't she tell Terra the truth of her situation and of Nemo? Truthfully, there's something about him that seemed familiar to her, but couldn't place him.

Keeping her angry, she missed certain slips now with time to think. He knew she said an Azarthain chant. Mentioned beheading demons. Finally, she felt safe with him even with the bizarre situations he dragged her into.

Opening her backpack, she headed towards the bathroom not knowing that her call was traced and her location sent to the Zandian embassy.

Propping his right elbow on top of the bar, his eyes rested on his target. It wasn't hard to miss the only redhead with a batch of white over her left eye being loud and proud at the bar with a crowd gathered her.

Since their return from Nakano, she snuck out every night her fatigue allowed him to whack her right temple. Now she went once a week like tonight.

The bartender delivered his drink to his little corner of the bar. He took a small folded cardboard from his coat pocket. Unfolding it, revealed a coaster with an illustration of pentagram that he placed his shot on. Placing his palm on top of the glass, his fingers covered the glass. Red light highlighted the edges of his fingers. Lifting his fingers from revealed the whiskey was now white.

Tasting his latest attempt at transmutation, he figured with time and practice. He wouldn't need the coaster, but a thought to change his drinks. Hopefully, the taste improves cause this drink was bitter.

Two hands rested on his shoulders.

"Understand buddy, you've been harassing a woman."

Noticing a certain redhead waving her fingers at him before she got up and left, "Damn," he thought, "it's going to be a long night."

Exiting the bar smirking, not caring if the six guys, according to them hot shot ex-commandos, got hurt, she wanted her chaperon busy. The night was young and she needed some action not a babysitter.


	43. Rath vs Jess Round 2

"Hello, Miss Roth," said Rath closing the door behind him.

Sipping his root beer, he studied the empty room. Shaking his form cup, he started chewing on the ice. Placing a white paper that held Raven's sandwich on the end table beside the phone, he headed towards the bedroom door.

Discovering the bedroom door unlocked, he cracked open the door enough for his head pop through. It was empty except for Raven's opened backpack on the bed. Slipping in, his eyes locked onto the closed bathroom.

Chewing on a macadamia, he tested the doorknob. Discovering it unlock, it swung opened revealing a silhouette behind the shower door. An Azarathian lullaby drifted into his ears. He hadn't heard since they were kids. He could've stood there listening to her, but his eyes rested on the toilet flushing lever.

"I know I'll hate myself in the morning if I do it," he thought, "I'll do it," rushing towards the toilet.

In Metropolis, Superman hovered outside Lois's apartment. Using his x-ray vision, he watched her cook a roast. She wasn't in trouble from what he could see, but he swore he heard a woman screaming. Since he was here, he decided to invite her to the Fortress.

Daughter of the owner Burning Heart tavern found herself in her blue nightgown gagged and tied to a wooden frame like a Y for tonight's drinking contest and target practice between a redhead with batch a white hair over her left eye and bald headed man with an eye batch over his right eye. Where were her parents to protect from this indignity? They had a hundred bucks on the guy wearing the eye batch.

Drowning a tall glass of beer, she placed it upside down on the table. Picking a revolver up, she shot the left strap of the blue nightgown without scratching the girl's flesh.

Repeating Jess's turning the glass over, her one eyed opponent shot the right leaving the frightened girl in her negligee.

The betting increased.

Downing her second drink, Jess picked up two revolvers. Aiming, she shot the straps of the negligee revealing the girl's strapless white bra. The girl's hips prevented the negligee from reaching the floor.

Smirking, the eye patch wearer emptied his glass. Picking two revolvers up, two shots allowed the negligee to fall around the girl's ankle leaving only her bra and panties on.

Giggling, Jess chugged her drink. Wangling her finger, she grabbed the knife which was embedded in the table and threw it removing the girl's bra.

Nearly falling backwards, he finished his glass. Attempting to grasp the knife handle, he missed. His momentum caused him to fall onto the floor. He didn't get up.

Drumming her hands against the table, she started to collect her winning when a hand grabbed her left wrist.

Staring down at her, "I remember you," he said, "You cost me three hundred in Springtown."

"How I love my public?" she remarked grabbing a beer by the neck, "Celebrity can be such a pain in the ass," smashing the bottle against his skull, "Sorry no refund," noticing nine white guys in kimonos unsheathing swords, "Oh shit."

Noticing the bloodied gambling fan had a sword, she grasped the sword handle. Kicking him away unsheathed his sword.

"Ok, boys," she hissed, "Time to prove if you're holding pussy or pussies holding swords."

Their eyes shifted to each other then back to her. Seat dripped from their face.

"Stop!"

"Who the fuck said that?" she said searching for the one who issued that order.

"You don't know who you're missing with," brought Jess's attention on a spiky blond teenage boy.

"No, not really."

"My uncle's the mayor."

"And you dress up like regrets from a bad kung fu film."

"Come on. Everybody knows who we are."

"Sorry, I'm from Ohio," walking towards him, "Hold your right hand out."

"What?"

"Hold your right hand out," placing the slicing edge of her procured sword under his chin.

Holding his shaking right hand out, she grabbed his wrist.

Ramming her sword into the floor, "Fingers out."

Her nails dug into his flesh.

Grasping his index finger, "This is what I think about you being the mayor's nephew."

Yanking his finger back caused a snapping noise and his face to grimace in pain.

"Oh shit! Listen psycho bitch. My uncle got six badass ex-commandoes for bodyguards."

"That's your posse?"

"Yes."

"Do they know what those commandoes look like?"

"Yes."

Breaking his middle finger, "Listen, you assholes carry pawn shop junk. Better find those commandoes cause he's got eight," breaking his third finger, "Make that seven fingers left."

His posse just stood there.

"Needing motivation?" there went his pinkie, "Well?"

The posse collided into each other trying to get through the exit.

Bouncing her head side to side, "How long does it take to find six ex-commandoes? Nice watch," twisting his wrist to see the digital numbers, "Cool, expense watch. It's been five seconds. Six seconds. Seven seconds," breaking his thumb, "Got bored."

The door opened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Jess.

"Noticed a crowd running, went in the opposite they were running from, and here you are."

"Leave."

"Not without you."

"Touching. Now get lost."

"Why?"

"For your information, waiting for these ex commandoes to show so I can kick their ass."

Pulling dog tags from his jacket pocket, "Does Hunt, Chris, Stone, Jack, Ramirez, Henry, Jacobs, William, De Camp, Robert, Jordon, Dell mean anything to you?"

Noticing the mayor nephew's detected face, "Well, you're useless," breaking his right wrist, "What are you bitching about?" driving her sword into his right foot, "Now you got something to bitch about," turning her to attention Rath, "Now time to kick your ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Had my heart on kicking some commandoes' asses."

"You sent them after me."

"Don't change the subject of me kicking your ass."

Pulling the sword out the major's nephew's foot, she rushed at Rath with the sword tip at his midsection. Bending backwards, Jess's sword came inches from slicing him open.

Planting his right knee into her crotch, his right hand fingers grasped her waistband of her pants as his left hand grabbed the wrist of her sword hand. Using their momentum, he threw her out the door. Landing on his back, he rolled onto his feet. Closing the door, he stared at the searching for weapon until two slashes and jess's foot kicking the door opened cut that short.

Noticing the mayor's nephew propping himself with the bar, Rath dashed towards him in time before Jess's sliced through him. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Rath pushed him away as Rath moved backwards allowing the Jess's sword to slice through the bar.

Noticing her eyes and sword blade glowing red, "Damn it," he mumbled turning both his sword and his eyes blue.

Rath met each of Jess's strikes as blue energy and red energy clashed.

"All of you are going to die," was detected by Rath's ears. Pushing Jess away Rath caught the sight of the owner of Rath's procured sword throwing a road flare onto a pile of tables and chairs. The pile burst into flames. The flames traveled along trails of liquor consuming the floors and walls of the Burning Heart.

Ducking another slash by Jess, Rath noticed the topless tied up and gagged girl. Jess stood between him and the girl so he jumped onto the bar. Following him, Jess still blocked his way to the girl. Still matching her blow for blow, Rath noticed in the bar mirror flames following the bar surface towards his backside.

Twisting his feet clockwise caused Jess to overextend and her left knee touch the wet bar top. Planting his right foot onto her right knee, he sprung towards the mirror. Pressing his left hand against the mirror causing his elbow to bend, he straightened his elbow causing him to bounce off and land behind Jess. She turned again the blades of their swords met. Running backwards, Rath headed towards the girl meeting Jess blow for blow and adding distance from the flames licking Jess's heels.

Before running out of bar surface, Rath's knee caused Jess to fall off. Jumping off the bar, Rath discovered the distance between him and the girl was greater then he planned. Using a still standing intact table, he sliced the strap holding her right wrist. Landing, he cut the other strap allowing the girl to grab her nightgown and leave out the rear exit. If she made it, he didn't know. His sword pressed against Jess's causing a stalemate as flames surrounded them.

"Time to call it a draw, Jess," said Rath.

"Like hell, I'm winning."

"We got stal…" then an explosion engulfed them.


	44. Morning After

Cracking the door open, Raven saw Nemo still sleeping on the couch. Closing the door, she locked it. She didn't realize the jerk return until he caused the shower water to go cold.

She didn't want to sleep in her clothes this time around so she had to borrow a shirt from Nemo. It went to her knees.

Crawling into bed, she brought the blanket to her chin as she kept her eyes on the door just case. It proved difficult to keep her eyes opened as sleep slowly claimed her. Her eyelids closed to be reopened. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close.

Something pressed against her mouth causing her eyes to shot open.

"Jake?" entered her mind.

"Hello, angel."

Removing his hand from her mouth allowed their lips to touch. Jake's kissed her chin.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

Working down her neck, "Does it matter?"

"Did you find that demon knight?"

Pulling her shirt up, "I'm here with you," grasping her bare breasts.

Her eyes rolled back as he kneaded her breasts like bread.

"How did you get past Nemo?" she moaned.

Popping his claws from his right hand, "Who?"

Slicing through the waistband of her panties, Jake discarded them.

"The guy on the couch."

Parting Raven's legs, Jake arched her back. He thrust forward causing her to scream. Forward, back, forward, back forward, back caused Raven's eyes to water.

"No, don't. Don't!" just increased Jake's thrusting and slamming the bed against the wall.

Clasping his fingers around Raven's wrists, he slipped her arms up until they were over her head pinning them with his left hand.

Pain increased for Raven.

"Stop, Jake," barely came out.

Repopping his claws from his right hand, "Angel," pulling his arm back, "You betrayed me," sending his claws towards Raven's neck.

Her eyes opened. Raven sat up grasping for air. Sweat soaked through her shirt.

Kicking the blanket off, she lifted her shirt up. Seeing her panties intact allowed her to relax.

"It was a dream," she mumbled getting up.

Heading towards the bathroom, she clicked the lights on. She splashed running water from the faucet against her face. Water dripped from her face as she breathed in and out. In and out. In and out.

Sitting down on the toilet seat cover, she accepted the part getting torn opened by Jake. It was the fact his eyes were red that bothered her.

The flames that ate at the wooden structure of the Burning Heart as Jess got up. Since the explosion separated them, Jess had to search for that bastard among the flames. She found him in a cast iron bath tub naked.

"Huh?" she thought then her hair burst into flames, "Ow! Ow, ow! That's cold. That's not right."

Lifting her head up, she split muddy water out of her mouth. Wiping some mud out of her eyes with proved difficult since her ears caught the sound of her shirt ripping. She slapped the ground until splashing was detected. Cupping the water up, at least she thought it was water, she washed the mud away. Blinking, her vision cleared up. Although the bar wasn't near, she did notice a slope beside her.

Turning her attention to herself, she stared at her fire ravaged shirt which wasn't salvaged able. Gripping the burnt fabric, she tore it off. Noticing her bra was still in good condition caused to her giggle.

"Oh," wiping away the tears, "I should've been no different then the topless target," examining her hair, "at least, I don't have to worry about split ends."

"When you're done examining yourself, you need to see this," brought her attention to the top of the slope.

Getting up, she headed up the slope. Pain registered with each step up. She saw why. The soles of her shoes were melted. Removing them, she continued up finding the walk much more comfortable. Reaching the top, she saw streaks of soot covering a shirtless Rath like tiger stripes.

Noticing his eyes rested on her chest, "Go ahead and say it," she remarked.

"Nature's been kind to you."

"No, shit, really?" crossing her arms, "Now what did I need to see?"

"That."

Following his pointing finger, Jess saw a trail orange cutting through the dark scenery.

"Is that…"

"It seems the explosion that sent us into the stream hit the gas main sending the town into flames."

"Well, no angry townspeople around."

"That's least our problems."

She had a feeling she knew what he meant.

"You don't mean…"

Following his motioning thumb, she saw the sun rising.

"Do you think…"

"I wouldn't notice my two students instead of getting ready for morning workout burnt a whole town down."

"If we don't," got replaced to, "Owowowow," when George's thumb dug into her left ear.

Grabbing Rath's right ear, George pulled him to his feet.

"It seems you two have a bundle of energy, a lot of skill, and little discipline."

"Carry water won't be that bad," remarked the grimacing Jess.

"You'll be begging to carry water after Miiko and Chun get done with you two," said George pulling them back to the compound.


	45. Catching an Jet Plane

Pulling into the motel's parking lot, the occupants of a black van studied the motel room numbers searching for a certain room number. Stopping, five figures dressed like SWAT poured from the van.

One stood on the left of the doorframe while a second stayed on the right. Three had the door in their crosshairs. A sixth sat behind the harpoon gun in the van.

Pulling the trigger, the harpoon sailed towards the door. Piercing through the door, the winch wound the steel cable around spool yanking the door from its frame.

Throwing tear gas through the doorway, the three watching the door rushed into room discovering a dark hair teenage girl couching and tearing up. Aiming a taser at her, the three prong hook from the taser pierced through her shirt. Electrical charge caused her to convulse then dropped to the floor.

Keeping her in their crosshairs, "You guard her. We'll search and take anything that'll leave a trace of her."

Finding only her backpack, they carried and put her into the van along with her backpack. The two guarding the door were about to enter the van when they noticed a certain black fedora wearing young man in a black coat heading towards their location.

Chewing his McGriddle, Rath couldn't believe his timing. He was able to get his McGriddle and Raven's salad at same time. Usually those fast people can be dicks about when you can order then again they have to be giving what dick's customers can be. Guess Kevin Smith was right. They didn't have Raven's brand of tea so orange juice it was. Hopefully, he doesn't have to go OJ Nazi on her.

Finishing his McGriddle, his eyes noticed the black van parked in front of his motel room.

"This may prove to be interesting," he thought opening Raven's orange juice container.

Walking towards the two armed guards standing in front of his motel room minus the door, he sipped some of Raven's orange juice.

"Find a secret cell?"

"Keep moving, citizen. Nothing to see here."

Noticing the guard on the left of the door frame, "Nothing to see in the way of civil rights of non American citizen being violated like the dark hair girl who was staying this room with me."

Hearing the clicking of a rifle going from safe to auto caused Rath's arm to fling the orange juice into guard in front of him. Round housing the guard behind him, he noticed rifle barrels poking from the black van. He droved into the motel room as bullets came at him. The bullets stopped along for his ears to detect the closing of a van door followed by the screeching of tire. Poking his head out, he saw the van heading towards the street. Running after the van, he caught up with it enough for his foot to catch the edge of a concrete garden wall. Propelling himself towards the van only to miss it and roll into the street causing vehicles to miss him.

Lifting himself up, he watched the black van drive away with Raven.

Standing on his knees, his ears caught, "Get out of the road, asshole!" followed by a honking horn. Getting to his feet, he stared at the black sports car.

Brushing himself off, "Nice car," Rath remarked.

Regular patrons during the day were busy drinking away their social security checks. So when the bar door swung opened and standing in the doorway a redhead with some guy standing, who couple patrons bet may be from California, behind her, not part of the normal crowd.

"Love bars," said Jess, "The way smoke just seems to hang in the air."

"It lingers," coughed Jake, "Remember a quick drink and we're out of here."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever order gets done first? Now where's that bar?"

Reaching the bar, Jess started slapping the counter top.

"Bartender! Bartender! Where's the fucking Bartender? Paying customers at least on principle."

The bathroom door behind them burst opened. It was a fat, balding bartender trying to keep his pants up.

"Can't a man finish his business before the paying business gets demanding?" zipping his pants up, "What do you want?" lifting the alcove up to get behind the bar.

Turning in her bar stool to stare at the bartender, "Simple something to rot my liver."

"Huh? Hadn't seen that kind of spirit since a depression?"

"You mean the Great Depression," corrected Jake.

"Listen, fruit fly, I meant a depression. Before psychobabble and pills, the bottle cured you or killed you. Miss those days," he said placing a dusty dark green glass jug on the counter.

Noticing a car chase on the TV, "Turn up the sound," said Jess.

Pushing the shot glass towards Jess, "Do I look like a broad?"

"No, an asshole about to lose his kneecaps," said Jess, "Please, before I clip your kneecaps."

"Since you asked nicely."

Turning the sound up allowed them to hear, "This is Iris Allen, your eye in the sky. Live from Keystone City with the report a car chase between the police and a red truck."

"They call that a car chase," said Jess picking her drink up, "I'd already had that mother off the road," sipping her drink.

"Wait, what's this? It seems a black sports car is buzzing past the police and the truck. Whoever is driving must be in a hurry."

Spitting her drink out, "That sorry son of bitch is in Keystone City."

Slamming the shot glass against the counter top, she stormed out of the bar.

A hand on Jake's shoulder prevented him from following Jess. It belonged to the bartender.

"You didn't pay."

Paying the bartender, "Hope, this trip ends soon," Jake mumbled chasing after Jess.

The black van stopped beside a jet plane. The white hair man motioned to his four hundred pound bodyguard. The bodyguard opened the side door and dragged the handcuffed Raven from the van. Placing her in front of in the white hair man, the bodyguard's fingers dug into Raven's shoulders causing her to wince.

"Good to see you made your flight, daughter of Trigon," said the smiling white hair man.

Watching the bodyguard shove Raven towards the jet plane steps, "Be gentle, Desmond. He never learned to be easy with women."

A black sports car buzzed past the black van and the guard post causing the van to make an illegal u-turn.

Noticing the compass, Rath headed towards a jet getting ready to take off. Hearing glass breaking, he saw the right side mirror broken. Seeing the black van in the rear mirror, his hand dug into the satchel bag.

Pulling a small marble out, he threw it out the window. Bouncing against the tarmac, it stopped allowing spikes to grow covering the smooth surface. It multiplied from one to two, two to four, four to sixteen until it covered the tarmac. Puncturing the van's tires causing the driver to lose control and flip over several times.

With that out of the way, he drove towards the jet. The jet gaining speed prevented Rath from getting beside it so he went under the tail section. Heading towards the front landing gear, he put it into cruise control. Sliding through the driver side window, he reach for the landing as the distance with the white lettered Keystone City sign was getting smaller.

"Remember I don't need you alive to fulfill my goals," said the white hair man motioning to a side seat, "Take your seat, miss."

Shoving Raven into the seat, Desmond secured her cuffs to the armrest then buckled her seat belt.

The white haired man sat at a table pouring a drink for himself. Desmond sat against the wall that separated them from the cockpit.

"We have clearance for takeoff, Mr. Zand" said the pilot, "Sit back, enjoy your flight, and we will be in Zandia before you know it."

The jet engines coming to life brought Raven's spirit down. No one back at the tower knew where she was and where she was headed to. She would've stayed home and waited for Jake to return. The cuffs with nullifying spell rubbed against her wrists adding to her irritation.

As the plane lifted up, it shook causing the pilot to say, "We have a problem with the front landing gear. It won't come up. I'm turning back to land."

"Can we fly with the problem?" asked the white hair man.

"Yes, theoretically."

"Then you'll land when we get to Zandia."

"Go and see if you can lift it manually," said the pilot to the co-pilot.

Getting up, "Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Zand," said the co-pilot closing the curtain.

Opening the access door to the landing allowed a pair of hands to snap the co-pilot's neck.

Stepping from behind the curtain, "Sorry. Your flight just been cancelled," said Rath.

Noticing Zand's tilted head, Rath turned around to stare at Desmond's chest.

Tilting his head up, "Big boy, aren't you?"

Desmond brought both of his huge arms down onto Rath's shoulders' causing Rath's knees to buckle. Lifting Rath up, Desmond planted Rath in the chair across from Zand. He planted left hand onto his right hand as his fingers of his right hand dug into Rath's right shoulder.

"Let me guess," said the grimacing Rath, "His mother feed him steroids while he was still in the womb."

Smiling, Zand clicked his tongue.

"Now, were you going to land the plane?"

"Landing isn't the problem. Flying is besides isn't kidnapping below the spiritual advisor to Lady Zand."

"So you know you I am?"

"I watch Fox News."

"To satisfy your curiosity, I need to soak a robe in her blood to empower it."

"The shoal's in a museum."

"How do you know it's the real article?"

"True. Before you continue your monologue, something for my dry mouth."

Smiling, Zand slid a glass of whiskey towards Rath which he caught with his left hand.

Slipping the clear brown liquor, "Thanks, now you can continue."

"Thank you. Empowering it will tip the civil war between Zandia and Markovia to my favor."

"I don't think both royal families will be pleased," swinging his numb right arm onto the table.

"Monarchies came and go, but I won't let some Latverian gypsy steal what I spent centuries on creating."

"Yeah, that can be a real kick in the face," Rath said sliding his glass into his right hand.

Gripping Desmond's left wrist, he slipped out of his chair. Using his momentum, he pulled Desmond towards his right hand. Ramming his glass under Desmond's collarbone, he released Desmond's wrist allowing his left palm to drive the glass further towards Desmond's heart.

Desmond stumbled away from Rath allowing Rath to get to his feet. A very much living Desmond prevented Rath's attempt at grabbing Zand by throwing Rath against the wall near the entrance to cockpit. Grasping Rath by his neck, Desmond tossed him into air causing Rath's head to hit the ceiling. Catching Rath in a bear hug, Desmond's arms trapped Rath's arms against his sides. Unable to slip his arms free, Rath's fingers found the trigger of Desmond's side arm. Rath's attempt of freeing the pistol got interrupted by an extra squeeze from Desmond causing a bullet to strike the pilot in the head.

The dead pilot's hands pressed against the controls causing the plane to roll. The rolling caused Desmond to slam against a seat. Unloading the remaining bullets caused the gun barrel to get hot allowing Rath's arms to get free. Grabbing the hot barrel, Rath pistol whipped Desmond's face. Throwing the empty gun away, Rath wrapped the seat belt around Desmond's thick neck.

The pilot's hands tilted back causing the plane to go up. The force of sudden jerk up snapped Desmond's neck. Hanging onto the dead body of Desmond, Rath saw Zand pressed against the rear wall. The plane continued into a loop allowing Rand and Zand to stand on the ceiling. Going into a nose drive caused Zand to slam into Rath. They continued falling until slamming against the wall left of the entrance to the cockpit.

The symbols prevented Raven from joining in on this joy ride. Not like her situation was any better. Her cuffs cut into her wrists. Her hips and arms hurt from all this jerking around. Watching the struggling between Zand and Nemo, her eyes shifted to the scenery through the cockpit window. Her eyes widen as the view of water came quickly towards them.

"Oh Azar," she mumbled as the plane struck the ocean's surface.

Snaking back behind Zand, Rath pressed Zand's face the wall exposing the back of his neck. Forming an arrowpoint with his middle knuckle, Rath slammed it aginst the base of Zand's neck causing paralyses from the neck down.

"Immorality can be a pain," whispered Rath slapping a nullifying bracelet on Zand.

Catching, "Oh Azar," from Raven, Rath peered around the doorway and said, "Oh damn it," getting thrown back from the impact.

Force of the impact caused the water to burst through the glass of jet's windshield. Salt water rushed into the plane filling the interior up. Slowly descending towards the ocean floor, the plane began breaking up with the tail section first followed by the left wing engine.

Water surrounded Rath as his mind faded in and out of darkness. "Help!" snapped Rath back into conscious.

"Raven," thought he.

Planting his feet on a firm surface, he burst through the water surface. An air bubble allowed the water to come to his chest. Noticing no Raven, he lowered himself under the water surface. Searching, he found Raven still secured to her seat.

Swimming towards her, "I need air," entered his mind.

Pulling Raven towards him, their lips touched.

Pulling back, "Thanks."

"Haven't freed you yet," he replied pulling his sonic screwdriver from his satchel bag.

The water bubbled around the chain link getting sliced. Freeing Raven, Rath motioned up. Together their heads entered the air bubble.

"Catch your breath," said Rath hearing Raven's rapid breathing, "Slow your breathing down," which she did.

Grabbing a life vest, he secured it around Raven's neck.

"Down we go," he said putting his head underwater.

Swimming towards the exit, Rath opened the hatch letting Raven to swim out first. Outside the plane, Rath pulled the cord on Raven's vest. Together they headed towards the water surface.

Breaking through the water, they let their lungs fill with air.

"Nemo?"

"Yes, Miss Roth?"

"That mouth to mouth, back in the plane."

"What about it?"

"Didn't know you could that underwater?"

"Something I learned in French class."

A fog horn stopped Raven from asking anymore questions and revealing they were surrounded by the Coast Guard.


	46. Emerging Paths then to Seperate

The three huge millstones crushed the bushels of corn into flour. Crushing was done by the tree trunks spokes turning in counter clockwise. One spoke had the main power source, one remaining prisoner.

Time on the wheel of pain was measured by bodies. The last prisoner died several months back leaving this prisoner alone with the trench he created.

The gong went off. He stopped. It was still daylight. The gong went off at night. Staring at the green scaled black armor wearing supervisor, he watched the main gate swing open and four riders rode in with a black sack with feet draped over a fifth horse.

Stopping, the lead rider looked up at the supervisor in his perch.

"Here keeper of the wheel," cutting the strap that held the black sack to the horse, "another addition to the spokes," kicking the sack off the horse.

Landing with a thud, the sack started moving.

Two guards prevented the sack from squirming as the keeper placed his sword between the feet. Slicing the bag opened revealed a redhead with a puff of white hair over her left eye plus a metal piece over her mouth.

"A female never been put to the wheel before," said the keeper.

"This is no woman, but an animal," said the lead rider, "By the decree of the High Lord, will be put to work as one."

With fact her hands were tied didn't help the two guards. She still fought them causing six of them to drag her towards the spokes.

They secured her behind the lone prisoner.

"Save your breath," said the prisoner, "You'll going to need it."

Her mouthpiece prevented him from hearing her correctly, but he had a good idea what she was saying.

"Let me remind you that you're the reason we're here. If you didn't laugh at our target's small package, we'll never been caught."

Grunting, she knew he was right, how much she hated to knowledge it. A whip crack against her right shoulder caused her feet to dig into the soft dirt.

"Everything's fine, miss," said the doctor.

Her joints were sore. Bruises decorated her body. Lost her backpack. Those weren't major since the doctor was trained to find major problems then everything was fine.

Walking out of the examination room, she didn't see Nemo finally she lost him. He started to be toleratable like Beast Boy.

Shrugging her shoulders, she headed towards the exit. Maybe Barry can let her call the Titans to pick her up since she chose not to bring her communicator. Leaving the hospital, she saw Nemo leaning against a column holding her backpack with water dripping onto the concrete.

"How did you get that?" she asked taking the waterlogged backpack from him.

"The friend who taught me French got it for me," he answered with that mischievous grin on his face.

"Thanks," before she could inquirer about the next step of getting her home a familiar despised voice interpreted with, "Why am I not surprised?"

Closing her eyes, "Let it not be her?" thought Raven.

Opening her eyes, her head turned. Her eyes widened to the sight of Jess walking towards them.

Stopping, "Here I'm crossing the country breaking ignored border laws looking for Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all this time you were entertaining Lolita."

Noticing Jess's attention was on Nemo, "You know Nemo?"

"Nemo? Nemo! That's the alias you been using, Rath."

"Rath?" clinching her fists and teeth, "Rath! Not the same Rath who locked me in a chest once or nearly drown me."

"About time you caught up with me and if you had listened to me in the first place, drowning would've never happened."

"So you two know each other?" asked Jess.

"For five years," answered Rath keeping his eyes on the fist clinching Raven.

"Well, while you two skipping down memory lane," said Jess leaning close to Raven, "I discovered Jake was Scottish. After he shoved his head up my ass, I ended on top of him," with that Raven's right fist connected with Jess's jaw.

"Where did she go off too, now?" mumbled Jake.

After arriving, she ditched him by yelling some old man was getting mugged. He looked away and saw no mugging. Turning his attention back to discover she was gone. Sighing, how can one woman be so much trouble obviously he hasn't much experience with women? Wondering why this was happening to him, his ears detected a loud whack actually more like WHACK! Turning a corner, he saw in front of emergency door of a hospital Jess cupping her jaw, Raven holding her right wrist, and a guy dressed like Jake in black with his hands behind him with a bemused look on his face switching his attention from Jess to Raven.

"My hand! My hand! It's broken!" came from Raven.

"Good thing we're front of a hospital to make sure," said the guy in black.

"What the fuck is going on here?" asked Jake.

"Well, Jess is checking her jaw. Raven's holding her hand that might be broken. Some dumb ass showed up before an interesting catfight could break out then again good thing you did show up since I don't have any popcorn."

"Did you call me a dumb ass?" remarked Jake studying the smirking guy with a satchel bag hanging on his left side and his hands still behind his back, " Who the fuck are you?"

Forcing her face into Jake's face, "This is Rath," came from Raven.

Switching his eyes from an extremely pissed off Raven to a still bemused Rath, "Rath?" then his eyes back to Raven.

"Yes, Rath. The very reason you went off with that," motioning towards Jess who was still shifting her jaw, "and I nearly got sacrificed by vampires."

Shifting his attention towards Rath, "You're Rath?"

"Well at least that most people call me unless their mouth need to be cleaned with soap."

"You're not what I expected," said Jake.

"But you're everything I expected," replied Rath, "Also she forgot to add about the alien slavers who tried to burn her at a stake and how she helped to stop a mystical coup," remarked Rath.

"You stay out of this," said Raven, "Let's go home, Jake."

"What is this about vampires?" replied Jake towards Raven.

Throwing her hands into the air, "AAAAAA!" came from her lips as she stomped away from a befuddled Jake and amused Rath.

"Wait, angel," said the confused Jake.

"Yes, Raven come back. His brain too slow for your high minded talk," caused Jake's attention to be on him, "You might want to chase after Raven. She's got this bad habit of getting kidnapped when she's alone."

Staring at Rath then at the departing Raven, Jake went after Raven.

Watching Jake chase after Raven, "That's my replacement," mumbled the smirking Rath, "How's the jaw, Jess?"

"Fuck you."

"Too late."

"Who knew that a pacifist had a right cross?"

"Her temper hasn't changed. So how's James?"

"You been gone a year…"

"And you took the scenic route to find me."

"He's doing fine. HB's wondering when we're going to play cards."

"When Charlie learns not to burn the cards when she wins."

"So she gets a little excited, or maybe she got the hots for you."

"Abe's more her type."

"Maybe. So you know Lolita."

"Raven, Jess."

"So you know Raven."

"Five years of our childhood."

"So ask me."

"About what?"

"Jake Spiegel."

"He's proof that the council is on drugs during their decision making."

"Well the council's drug induced hallucination happens to be your new partner,"

"My partner?"

"See what you missed during your one year prison vacation? Anyways, Victoria got the control of the HDC and her pick of hunters. Guess she's trying to be diverse. No more observers!"

"But Wheeler's hunters got left out."

"Don't you just love justice?"

"Or they already had replacements for the HDC."

"Buzz kill. Paranoia kicking in?"

"Paranoia has kept us alive many times."

"True. Oh yes," pulling a disk from her left arm gauntlet, "this is your instructions and Jake's record."

"Give me the quick load down."

"Destination or Jake?"

"Both."

"Raccoon City, Colorado and who would never believe who recruited Jake?"

"Keeping the suspense going."

"You'll need something to read. Oh yeah, James drunk Jake under the table. Anything else?"

"Still carry your replacement computer?"

"What the fuck happened to yours?"

"Susan threw away one and," pulling a mangled computer panel from his bag, "some hairy creature with plasma claws got this one."

"Oh fuck," examining the panel, "You had some interesting times, I see."

Dumping the mangled panel into her back pack, she pulled out her replacement.

Handing it to Rath, "I'll try to salvage yours," turning on her heels, "Now I got a year to make up for."

Watching those hip sway away, "Hmm," escaped from his lips, "She learned a few new tricks since I was gone," shrugging his shoulders, "Time to break up the reunion."

Connecting Jess's computer to his wrist gauntlet, he put his sunglasses on. Everything was working. Pulling his finger from his mouth, he stuck it up in air. Feeling the wind direction, he went the opposite direction.

It didn't take long for his ears to catch, "I didn't send a message to meet you in Innonance, Texas."

"I know that now. Let's just go home."

"But angel…"

"Don't but angel, me. Let's go home, now. Since you left, I've had a busy time."

"I've heard. Vampires, aliens sounds like bad ingredients for a Dean Devlin film."

"So you're a movie buff?" brought their attentions to Rath standing with his hands behind again and rocking on his feet.

"Movies rot people's brains."

"Oh, you must've seen some bad movies."

"Robert Rodriguez and Quentin Torino…"

"Tarantino. Quentin Tarantino."

"Yeah, him. It's hard to believe he directed kid movies."

"Quentin?"

"No, Robert Rodriguez."

"And you're an intellectual liar and a bully to drunks."

"Listen you," clinching his fists.

"Forget about him. Let's go home."

"Exactly my plan, Raven" remarked Rath, "Dropping you off at Jump City on our way to Colorado."

"You're dropping me and Raven in Jump City."

"No, she's being dropped off at Jump City, given her recent history, not a bad idea, while you and me are our way to Colorado. Understand, properly not."

"Says who?"

"Victoria Price, our boss. Don't worry. You'll meet her real soon as she leaves her ivory tower. Our ride should be here real soon."

"What…"

Rest of Jake's statement got drowned out by the landing transporter's engines.

"All board! Especially you, Raven given you're history of getting kidnapped and absentmindedness. Catch," throwing something metal on a small chain towards Jake.

Jake caught it. Staring at it, Raven and him realized it was his dog tags.

"How did you get these?" asked Raven.

"From an ashen dead vampire," answered Rath entering the transporter, "Stop gapping. Meter's running and the writer wants to get this section of the chapter done with."

Prisoners came and died, yet they remained standing up right and pushing the wheel like it didn't matter. Their clothes withered away leaving their bare flesh exposed to the elements. Their hair grew uncut. Their trenches got deeper by their bare feet.

Hearing the gong, they stopped still daylight. The gates swung opened. White haired woman with glasses wearing a white shit and khakis like she was a safari rode her horse into the grinding area.

Stopping in front of the wheel of pain, she slid off her horse.

Staring at the two prisoners, "Rath and Jessica Van Delk, I presume?"

"Depends on who's doing the asking?" said Rath.

"Victoria Price," she answered with a bow.

"Now why are you here?"

"Recruit one or both of you."

"Recruiting for what?"

"For an organization that beheads demons that you two are trained to do before you left Earth with some every pissed off enemies. Demon hunters just like me."

"We're chained to this wheel unless you plan on killing some Gorns."

"Agree not only do I free you," lighting a cigarette, "You'll get clothes, place to live, money to spend."

"One servicetude for another," looking at Jess, "Get the mouth piece off Jess."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Sign of good faith."

"Need to remind you that the rest of the universe wants you two dead for your insolence, arrogance, daring, outrageousness. Fine."

Turning to the keeper, she ordered the mouthpiece off. The keeper gave her keys to do it.

She threw the keys towards Jess who quickly removed the mouth piece.

"Idiotic luggage bags ever heard of bathrooms," said Jess unlocking herself off the spoke and going after the Gorns.

"Too late to put that mouth piece back on?" asked Victoria.

"Want to keep your head?" remarked Rath unlocking himself from his spoke.


	47. Acrossing a Void to Avoid Questions

"Ooooh," drifted along the dead flatten trees. It was the first response by Jake Spiegel since unconscious claimed him.

"Ooooh," he repeated then it with, "Can't feel my legs."

Even though his body throbbed with pain, he couldn't feel his legs.

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

An image of a seven foot zombie ripping him in half flashed into his mind, oh yeah, that's why he couldn't feel his legs.

Another moment of discovery for Jake. Discovery led him by his nose since he received this assignment. First, he wasn't retired. Already he knew that, but Raven just learned about it. Next, he got a new partner and the topper was Raven knew his partner.

Raven's discovery of Jake's nonexistent retirement began on top of the Titan Tower.

"You said you were retired," said Raven.

"It wasn't his fault," Rath said leaning against the transporter's doorway, "Once one joins the organization it's for life and retirement means being carried out in a body bag."

"Don't you have to be somewhere else," said Raven.

"Yes, but he has to come with me against my better judgment."

"He doesn't have to go with you."

"He didn't have to go with Jess, but he did like the good little lap dog he is."

"You shut the fuck up," said Jake.

"Hallelujah, he can speak without Raven moving her lips."

Gritting his teeth, Jake placed his hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Angel, I've got to go."

"I won't cry for you," she said turning around.

Not giving Jake the chance to kiss her good bye, she headed towards the elevator. All he saw before the elevator doors closed was her back.

Sighing he entered the transporter. The overhead light went red as he strapped himself into his seat. Since then all Rath did was seat with his hands on his thighs. His sunglasses prevented Jake from knowing if Rath was sleep.

Trying to comfortable, his ears caught, "You can learn a lot about yourself being around Jess. She's that kind of woman."

"Excuse me?"

"Bet it crossed your mind several times to grab her breasts and enjoy the ride."

"I'm not interested in your girlfriend."

A smile cracked across Rath's lips.

"We're between relationships."

"I don't really care."

"One wonders what she sees in you."

"Now you're talking about Raven, aren't you?"

"Let's see, cute when she's mad along with that body of hers, yeah defiantly a one night with her if you take Jess."

"I don't need Jess and Raven wouldn't want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have a great bond."

"So do I, that's why I like her along with her breasts and ass. In fact, throw her government bonds, saving bonds, liberty bonds with a year or two a little baby bond could mature which properly will never happen with that immature brain of yours."

"You talk like she's some object."

"And you don't? Bet you see her as a side of roast beef with mustard between slices of rye bread."

"I respect her."

"Really? Here I thought you're ideal woman was rolling her in flour to find her wet spot."

"You talk just like Jess."

"Be honest you want her however if you want me. You might want to reestablish your priorities."

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you to think I'm gay?"

"I cross the void beyond the mind that empty space that circles time. I see where others stumble blind to seek a truth they'll never find. Eternal wisdom is my guide. I am the Doctor."

"What the fuck is that post to mean?"

Tilting his hat down until the brim obscured Jake's view of Rath's sunglasses, "It's going to be a long flight," Rath said crossing his arms.

Snorting like a mad bull, Jake struggled to get comfortable. He couldn't decide who was a bigger asshole Jess or Rath.


	48. Up a Hill, Flat on Face

Screams of the tribe's future proceed from the shaman's tent for the gathering crowd to hear. The screaming stopped, followed by the cries of a child causing the crowd to burst into cheers.

The cheering drowned out the cry of despair coming from the tent. Stepping out of his tent, a few sharp words from the shaman stopped the cheering. The shocked crowd stared at the pale naked bundle in the dark arms of shaman. The crowd listened as the shaman explained this white child was a sign that the gods were displeased and a cleansing ceremony was the only way to regain favor.

Touching down, the transporter's bay doors slid down allowing Rath, Jake, and the HDC soldiers to exit.

"Alpha team, circle clockwise. Bravo team, counterclockwise. Spiegel with me up the middle."

"Yes, sir," saluted the team leaders then they carried out his orders.

"Pilot, close up. Fly fifty clicks from target. Wait until the order for pick up."

"Yes, sir," came from the speaker.

Rising into the air, transport flew off to its position as the three teams begun their trek which Jake didn't know. Again, no proper equipment issued. Instead of winter equipment, this time it was night vision and flashlights. Actually, the soldiers wore helmets. Rath had sunglasses. Jake couldn't see what lay in the upward path they were following. Again, he's getting screwed over and not being informed where they were going? Guess, he'll find out eventually.

No other sounds of life just the crunching of Jake and Rath's foot steps up the slope.

"More like first you can have Jess if I can have Raven for one night then ask where we're going"

"I won't repeat this. I'm not interested in your girlfriend or whatever she is"

"She's a woman, available, and you'll get an experience."

"I've got Raven and you better stay away from her."

"And deny her the thrill of the chase besides I didn't base my existence on a popular movie that the source material is from an equally poplar comic book."

Snapping his head into Rath's direction, he saw with the little light he had the smirk formed on Rath's lips meaning that remark was measured.

"When you choose to be self rightness, make sure your skeletons stay in their closet properly not the one you share with Grayson."

It's hard to stare someone in the eye when they wear sunglasses especially in the dark. Boy, Jake needed a comeback.

"At least, I'm smart enough not to wear sunglasses at night." Jake needs a new writer or his old writer back.

"Well, I won't trip over tree roots."

"Wh…"

Jake landed on his stomach.

"I was wrong. It was a rock," Rath remarked continuing his trek up, "Need to hurry if you want me to consol a grieving not yet widow."

"Again, why am I being fucked with?" mumbled Jake.

Getting to his feet, Jake hurried after Rath avoiding another trip on the ground. Following the Rath's humming, Jake caught up with Rath walking with his hands behind him to hear, "To answer your failed to asked question, we're here to discover if Spenser Mansion is the nerve center of a hive of scientists that were experimenting on hunters and knights during the whole arrest warrant fiasco."

"We came across this Intel, how?"

"Simple, a fake red headed terrier dug it up after a prison/laboratory draftee escaped causing a riot and destroying their invisibility."

"One person did all that."

"One doesn't receive medals based on Chaos Theory."

"One random act gave us inform on an illegal activity."

"Why is there no peace on Earth?"

"Assholes trying to control idiots."

"Hey, your sarcasm is improving. Idiots need to move away from areas where food can't grow and stop listening to the Great Ones and Elder Gods."

"What or who the fuck are the Great Ones and Elder Gods?"

"Our location."

Jake noticed the Alpha team standing at the front of a three story high mansion.

"And the Bravo team near the rear door leading to the kitchen," escaped from Rath's lip, "Let's knock," was the order that sent the teams bursting into the mansion.

"Surprised you didn't want to bust head first in," said Rath entering the mansion.

The sun was overhead. The cleansing ceremony was ready to please the gods needed. The proof of their displeasure was placed onto the altar. The shaman held the knife overhead ready to plunge it into the pale child. The sounds of thundering hoofs and blaring of war horns prevented the blade from piercing into the pale child. War chariots drove towards the crowd causing women to scatter with their children and the men to grab their spears and shields.

Shafts of wood and animal skinned shields proved worthless against Roman steel.

Surveying the massacre, "Lieutenant, report?"

"Yes, sir. We received a few injuries, but no dead. None of the dark skin devils survived. A youngling was found."

"A youngling? Any sign of the mother?"

"No, sir. It seems the savages finished her before going after the child."

Staring at the bundle wrapped in red cloth, "Well little one, Jupiter was watching over you. Take this youngling to Tasha, the concubine still in her nursing cycle."

The Roman legion rode off taking the sole surviving tribe member with them.


	49. Enjoy Your Flight

Standing in the main hall which seemed about the same size as the Tower's rec room, Jake's ears heard, "It always seems bigger on the inside then on the outside," causing Jake to notice Rath staring at a coat of arms on a wall between two sets of stairs

Jake waited along with Alpha team for further orders. Nothing. Rath continued staring at the Spenser family crest. Peering at the Alpha team, Jake sighed. This was starting to be bull shit.

Covering, his mouth, "Ah hum."

No response.

Stepping closer, "Ah hum."

Same results.

Standing besides Rath, "Ah hum."

"For someone with a healing factor, you're coming down with a bad fake cold."

"What is our next step?"

"Check the upstairs," he said without moving his attention from the crest, "Understand Colonial?"

"Yes, sir," answered the team leader.

Footsteps following the stairs upwards echoed through the hallway, but Rath didn't notice. He pressed the family crest. Nothing happened.

"Guess that only does happen in the movies" he thought.

"Sir," crackled into Rath's ear.

"Yes, Captain?"

"A door appeared behind the fridge."

"Really? Stand still I'm heading to your location."

"Don't underestimate the power of movies," he thought heading towards the kitchen, "unlike a certain six star general with a fake cold."

Even though the team leader suggested they split into two member team to search the second floor, Jake went alone. He needed to calm down. Rath's disrespect towards him was digging at him. His head needed to get clear. How came Raven didn't mention she had a child friend? He thought she grew up alone until meeting the Titans.

Something squished under his feet breaking his thought train. Studying the red carpet, he noticed discoloration. Bright red bordering with dark red. Touching the dark red, it was wet to his fingers. Sniffing, he caught the hint of bleach.

Following the wet carpet, he came to a door. Something clear flowed from under the door.

Unholstering his gun, he slowly turned the door knob. It was unlocked allowing him to push with it open. Sweeping the room with his eyes, no danger was detected. Water splashed with each step as he made his way towards source of the water. .

Opening the door, he discovered a bathtub overflowing with brown water. Keeping his gun sight on the brown water, he made his way towards the bathtub faucets. Turning the water flow off, he couldn't find the chain to drain plug.

"Fuck," escaped from his lips.

His left hand slowly followed the smooth surface of the tub through the water surface. The smooth surface turned to bumpy. It felt round. It seemed some lever pulled up was sticking from round object. Pushing the lever down, his ears caught the sound of the draining process beginning.

The outline of a body appeared as the water lowered. Sensing no magic, he leaned close to it. Decomposition of the body seemed it dead before hitting the water. The eyes lids sprung opened revealing yellow eyes.

Jerking back with assistance from the wet tile, Jake fell onto the floor. The impact caused his gun jump out of his hand. The slick surface prevented him from getting to his feet. Scrambling towards his gun proved just as difficult. Help

Its shrieking ended as its head blew up and a huge hole appeared in its chest. Orange flames burst from its chest turning it into ash before landing back in the tub.

"One in the head. One in the chest."

The colonel helped Jake to his feet.

"Thanks," said Jake holstering his gun.

"You're not the first dumb ass I've saved, sir."

"What kind of ammo?" asked Jake.

"Silver blessed incinerating bullets are standard. Guarantee to keep the dead, dead," pushing a red button on his wrist gauntlet, "Found a zombie, sir. Yes, the bullets worked. Yes, sir, I'll rely the message," clicking his headset off, "We're to search for four masks. One with no eyes. One with no mouth. One with no face. And one with no nose."

"And he didn't tell you why we needed them?"

"No, sir. Ironic couple years back I was hunting immortals, now I'm taking orders from them."

Lightening brightened up the dark clouds. Rain struck the exterior of Concord Air 239 while inside, a blonde stewardess finished her round of checking on the passengers of business class. She headed towards the kitchen that separated business from couch.

Two other stewardesses joined her, brunette and light skin African-American.

"How's things back there?" asked the blonde to the brunette.

"Oh, its fine, Emily. Slow. It's only a quarter full."

"Same up in business class especially since I don't have to deal with that red head."

"What red head?" asked Emily.

"Better tell her, Meg," said the light skin woman, "She'll eventually find out."

"Fine, Stacy. There's a red head with the mouth of a Marine."

"Sitting next to a really cute guy," added Stacy, "Wished I met him in Paris."

"Hear anything about the weather front, Emily?" asked Meg.

"Changing the subject, are we?" teased Stacy.

"Well, wished it hit before we left Paris."

"Haven't checked with Ray and Randy," said Emily.

"Be careful Emily or Randy will want you to handle his flight control," said Meg.

"Be professional, Meg. Hope, we just make it to Chicago so I can sleep."

"Just like in Paris."

"Surprised you got any sleep."

"Not with Paris at night. Zee Champs Elysees, zee clubs, zee mademoiselles."

"I was busy catching up on sleep. Now, if you, ladies, will excuse me, I've got some work to do."

"Okay."

"That's a hint."

"Yaah!"

"Aye, aye," replied Meg leaving with Stacy.

Filling two form cups with coffee, Emily followed the spiral stairs towards the cockpit while salt and pepper hair man with a bald spot was having spirited conversation with a dark hair spectacled man in front of the wide screen of first class.

"Lucas, you need to calm down," the salt and pepper haired man said to the glasses wearing man.

Grabbing the balding man's shirt, "No, you're not listening, Rogers. We could lose Kelly, and I won't let that happen. Do you underst…"

Grabbing Lucas's left arm, "Would you calm down?" said the bald, goatee man.

Turning, he smiled while looking if anyone was watching which no one was.

"You're making a scene here. Now, I told you, I'll bring Kelly out of stasis when we have a controlled environment, not before."

"We all know this is highly unorthodox…"

"Unorthodox, Rogers?"

"You know goddamn well she would've died if we hadn't intervened," said the goatee man turning to Rogers, "Now, were we able to reach our friend?"

"Crackhorn made all the arrangements for transport. We'll see him in Rockford."

"Rockford?" said Lucas, "Thought we had a lab setup in Gary?"

"Our files been hacked," replied Bennett.

"We're running out of time!"

"There have always been risks, think of good we're doing bringing back loved ones," said Rogers, "The sacrifices we made."

"Kelly knew the risks going into this," said Bennett.

"That's easy for you to say, Bennett. That's not your wife down there, is it? Is it!?"

"Shh. Calm down. Sit down," motioning towards an empty seat, "Sit down. Come on."

Lucas sat down.

"That's it," said Bennett leaning towards Lucas's right ear, "Now listen, I know how you feel. I really do. But do you, for one minute, think I don't know what's at stake here? My entire company depends on the success of this project and I'm less concerned about losing one life then I'm of saving thousands. So shut the fuck up and get back to your seat because this subject is closed for good. Are we clear on this, doctor?"

"We're clear," said Lucas, "Now excuse me."

Pushing Bennett away, Lucas got up and headed towards the liquor cart.

"He's not gonna let this go," said Rogers.

"Don't worry about it. Dr. Thorp will not be leaving Chicago at least not with us at any rate."


	50. Stuck

Meeting in front of the music room door, "Well, colonel," said Jake, "me and Sgt. Blade found nothing. How about you?"

"Nothing turned up, sir."

"Last room before trying the attic," said Jake placing his left hand around the door knob.

Alpha team went to their position to cover door. Turning the knob, Jake pushed it open with the side of his gun barrel. The outline of the doorway etched on the floor was all Jake could see. Beams from the soldiers' helmets and rifle barrels stretched across the darkness. The beams revealed what looked like glass cases. Using Sgt. Cooper's light, Jake found the light switch. Flipping the lights on, "This place got power," entered Jake's mind, "but how?"

Cases of musical instruments reminded Jake of a museum. Something crutched under his feet. Looking down, he saw paper scattered over the floor to a piano, the only instrument not in case.

"Sir, the sonar indicating a false wall."

Rubbing his left hand knuckles, Jake walked toward the false wall. Closing his eyes, his claws popped from his right hand. Thumping of his heart increased inside his ears.

"Stay focus," he thought, "Concentrate on the wall."

He was calm, but his rage was slowly growing. It was manageable like Raven said, but he knew it was still there.

Opening his eyes, his fist went forward. The claws kept going until his knuckles hit the wall. Pulling his arm back, his claws returned inside his forearm. Staring through one of three holes, he judged the wall was too thick for him to slice through.

Returning to the piano, his fingers drummed against the piano. Did they have enough explosives or did they bring any? Noticing single piece of paper propped up on the piano, he moved to read "Moonlight Sonata" for the title of music.

"What does these mean?" he thought.

Pushing the white piano keys, he winced at his badly played attempt at real music. Why couldn't this be karaoke? That was more his level.

Mechanical clicks echoed through the room.

"So its musical lock," said Jake, "Nobody here knows how to play, right?" said Jake.

"Correct, sir," was something he didn't want to hear.

"Great, got to radio that asshole," he thought.

"Colonel?"

"On it, sir. He seems busy, sir."

"Busy?"

"Something about gardening and weed eating, sir."

"Great looks like we'll have to wait until he can grace us with his presence," said Jake bouncing his fingers against the piano keys.

Reading the manifest, "What's the deal with the special cargo?" asked the co-pilot.

"Some last minute, top level government contractor shipment," replied the pilot.

"Ray, there's an armed guard in the hull."

"Randy, that's a first."

"So what are we actually carrying?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know," taking the manifest, "It reads if there's any abnormalities involving the cargo area…"

"Abnormalities?"

"Any abnormalities to contact a Dr. Bennett and Dr. Sebastian, the guys who had the cargo secured. They're in first class," returning the manifest to Randy, "I'm glad this is my last flight. Anyways all, the signatures checkout so just drop it off for the S.O.C."

Knocking on the cockpit door caused Randy and Ray to stare at the door. Randy pushed the button allowing Emily to enter with the coffee.

"Hi," answered Randy, "My God, you're lovely," taking his cup of coffee, "Stewardess, do you think I could get some sugar with my coffee?"

"Down, boy and keep your hands on the control stick," remarked Emily switching her attention to Ray, "So, is Ally packed?"

"She's been packed for five years," he said sipping his coffee.

"So, the legendary Ray Bashore retiring and Ally couldn't be on your last flight."

"She insisted on staying home to get things ready for our summer vacation with the grand kids after that just the two of us on a slow cruise to Alaska."

"That's so romantic."

"The cruise, maybe," said Randy, "but the kids that's a nightmare."

Rolling her eyes, "Ray, that's really great."

"Thanks."

Staring at the light show illuminating the dark clouds and the rain bouncing off the glass, "Looks bad ahead, huh?"

"Not to worry," said Randy, "We can fly around it, not above it, and this is a huge system that's about hundred and fifty miles east and west. So we're screwed either way even if we fly all the way back around which adds thirty minutes."

"I'm so glad you added to my optimism."

"Don't worry, Emily," said Ray, "I'll deviate left and thread the needle with enough gap at getting around this system without landing for fuel," smiling, "Now since I'm about to retire I'll need some lessons for my golf game."

Smiling, "I'll get Longshot for you."

"Thanks Emily."

Leaving the cockpit, Emily returned to first class heading towards the seats that William "Long Shot" Freeman and Anna, his wife were at.

"Excuse me, Mr. Freeman."

"Yes?" asked Long Shot.

"Captain Bashore would love to meet you. When he has a break later in the flight, would you mind if he stops by for a visit?"

Looking at his wife, "Yeah," turning his attention back to Emily, "It's not a problem."

"Thank you."

"You know," Anna said rattling the ice in her plastic cup, "While you're at it when you're done fawning over my husband, I'd love another Bloody Mary."

"Anna."

"William, I'm on vacation."

"I'll get your drink right away, Mrs. Freeman."

"Make sure you put some vodka in it this time."

Walking away, Emily heard, "Cause that's how I like to tee off."

"There's no reason to be so rude, all right?"

"You know, I'm sure everyone in coach hasn't got your autograph yet."

"Well, maybe I'll go back there and give it to whoever wants it."

"Some vacation getting away from golf and everything that goes with it."

"You knew what you were getting into when you married me," he said polishing his golden putter.

"I thought I did," noticing her husband still polishing his putter, "Just keep twirling that little putter of yours cause that's all you're gonna be twirling on this trip."

"Wasn't so little last night, was it?"

Megan had her troubles with certain passengers. Pushing her serving cart, her ears caught, "Victoria and Integra are the same person," said a certain female.

"Here we go again," responded a certain male.

"Look they both got white hair, wear pantsuits, smoke, British, wear glasses, and bitches to work with."

"And you wonder why besides trying to kill Alucard, you're not allowed to join Hellsing."

"Cause those cheap ass fucking bastards who fucking can fucking afford fucking first class fucking instead fucked us by fucking putting our fucking ass in fucking coach."

"Miss, can you watch your language?"

"Listen, you…" Rath's hand prevented Jess from continuing.

"Don't worry, stewardess. She'll watch her language even if I have to shove a mirror down her throat and cut out her tongue."

"Thanks," said Megan pushing her cart away.

Removing his hand, he heard, "If you ever do that again, I'll break your hand and shove it up your cut ass."

"Just tone down your language and this will be uneventful flight, Jess."

"By the way, it's flight attendant, so that faggots' feelings won't get hurt."

"Folks, looks like it's gonna get a little bumpy ahead," filtered Captain Bashore's voice from the PA speakers, "Like you to remain in your seats and buckle your seatbelts. Probably be through this in ten or fifteen minutes. Thank you very much."

Finishing his announcement, Bashore's hands gripped the control handlers as the plane began shaking. His arms straining to keep the plane straight as the shaking increased. The violent turbulence caused some of the overhead compartments to dump their contents onto some of passengers.

Strapped into their seats in the rear gallery, Megan and Stacy waited for the shaking to stop. It stopped enough for Stacy to ask, "Did you hear something?"

"Something must've shifted and fell," answered Stacy.

What shifted and fell were couple metal crates that got freed. One landed on the armed guard's legs breaking his right leg and pinning him. The second bounced off the top of Medcon cryogenic freezer puncturing the metal hose.

Nitrigen flowed from the puncture causing System Failure flashed on and off on the control panel. The metal panel lid dropped onto the floor. A hand gripped the edge of the freezer allowing the female occupant sit up. Noticing light brown hair woman, the guard grabbed his JATI submachine gun, however she fell and a wall of secured cargo prevented his gun sight from resting on the woman.

"Ah!" came from the confused woman as pain struck her skull.

"Hello? Aah! What—what's going on? Aah-haa! What's happening to me?"

Getting up, she caught the sight of someone in a contentment suit aiming on submachine gun.

"God damn it," cursed the guard for sending 9mm bullets into a fuse box instead of his target.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" yelled the terrified woman, "I'm Dr. Kelly Thorp of Medcon Labs. Where the hell is Dr. Bennett? Aah! Aah! I'm sick. I need help. Aah! I need to talk to someone! Don't shot! I'm coming out!"

Staring through his gun sight, "Come out. I won't shoot," he said.

Hands up, Kelly stepped from her hiding spot only to be greeted with bullets piercing through her body.

Watching the target dropped to the floor, he removed the empty clip. Ready to insert a full clip, he noticed the dead woman's body disappeared.

"Where the fuck is she?" got answered by the snarling yellow eyed corpse of Dr. Kelly Thorp tearing away the fabric of contentment suit to eat the fresh, wet flesh inside the suit.


	51. Why Did It Have tobe a Snake

Buzzing caused Ray to notice the warning and caution lights flashing on and off.

"Jesus, what now?" Ray said fighting with the control stick.

"We got electrical and communication problems and got a temperature drop in the cargo hold," answered Randy.

ON DC, DC FAIL, FAULT decorated the instrument panel. Picking the mic up, Ray pushed the receiving button.

"This Concord 2-3-9 to base."

Releasing the button, he heard no response.

"This Concord 2-3-9 to base."

Switching the frequency still got nothing.

"Great. Prefect. No radio and this crap for the next hour."

Unbuckling herself from her seat, "I'll check with Ray," said Stacy, "You check with that redhead."

"Well, folks," came from the PA speakers, "we apologize for the heavy turbulence we just experienced. It appears as though we're clear for the moment. However, we're traveling through some unstable air so, as a precaution, I like you to remain in your seats for the time being."

Megan picked luggage up and checking with passengers as she inched her way to a certain rude redhead.

"Excuse me, madam," said Megan in a calm voice, "What would you like?" .

"Listen up, Minnie Pearl? You're Minnie Pearl, aren't you?" came from the redhead.

"My name is Megan, miss."

"Do I look black to you?"

"Jess, get to the point," said Rath.

"You shut up, still pissed off at you."

"Like every other time."

"Like every other time," she mocked back returning her attention to Megan, "Now returning to you, tell Captain Jerry Clower…"

"It's Captain Ray Bashore."

"This isn't Southern Air. Still like to know how that duck beat us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell the pilot, who can't get his name right, to crash this plane hard. I don't want to limp away from this bastard. Fifty bucks say we beat the paramedics by an half an hour."

"Leave her alone. She's got better things to do then trying to satisfy your whims."

"You just want her to handcuff you."

"Actually I like this flight to be uneventful."

"Uneventful? What's uneventful, Alice wouldn't let us kill that bum in Paris."

Megan headed for first class ignoring, "Hey, where do you think you're going to?" from Jess.

In first class, she noticed two guys throwing a football. Slipping between them, she intercepted it.

Watching Megan walk away with their ball, "Dude, she can't do that, can she?"

"No, yellow flag, boys," caused them to stare at the smiling Stacy who walked between them.

In slo-mo along with bad 70's porn music, them watched her slow moving hips follow after Megan. A slap across the back of Peter's head broke the magical moment. The slap came from Cara, Peter's girl.

"What?" said Peter rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a pig."

"What skank can't control your man," came from Jackie, Tony's girl.

"Bitch, you better not be talking to me."

"Sorry, forgot the luggage landed on the rich bitch not your fat ass."

Taking a swipe at Jackie, Cara missed, but Jackie unbuckled from her seat and swung at Cara. Starting the catfight that Peter and Tony tried step in and keep them separated, but that proved hard until Stacy step between them.

"Stop it! Everyone just calm down."

"Fuck calming down. You bitches oil up and start ripping off clothes!" sent their attention on a certain loudmouth redhead, "I didn't spill my drink since you bitches…" pair of fingers grabbed her left ear.

"Back to your seat," Rath said pulling her ear past Randy having a meeting with Lucas, Bennett and Sebastian.

His ears caught over Jess's protests, "We have several warning lights. It's properly nothing, but we should look to see."

"I agree," came from Bennett.

"Ok, meet me by the exit," Randy pointing with his ratchet wrench, "Takes a few minutes to get down there since there's no easy way to go,"

Leaving, Randy didn't hear, "I told you two," from Lucas who followed Randy and didn't hear, "If there's a malfunction, Kelly might be dead," from Sebastian.

"Yeah, listen," said Bennett, "Don't take your eyes off him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You called," brought Jake's attention onto Rath with his team standing behind him.

Sniffing the air, Jake noticed a burnt smell.

"Actually what were you doing that you couldn't reply," said Jake.

"I'm here, ain't I?" Rath said walking towards Jake, "Besides finding this," pulling the mask with no eyes from his satchel bag, "turned a not so big, green mother not from outer space into ash," staring at sheet music, "What's this that you got complexed?"

"Yes, the reason why we radioed you. Seems it's some musical lock."

Nudging Jake off the piano bench, "Actually having to read music," remarked Rath sitting down, "Teleprompters are more you're level," cracking his knuckles.

Lounge music vibrated from the piano.

Looking at the wall, "Not working," replied Jake.

"Of course not, warm up music before the big show."

"Or you're just full of it."

"Very well, I'm punk," playing the piano keys, "_A crutunkulous shnunk. Nobody loves me. Not one tiny hunk. I agree I'm a griffulous, groffulous grue. I'm a schmoozer, a schminkler, and a poo-poobler, too. I'm a horrendous object which nobody loves. I'm untouchable unless you wear antiseptical gloves. So what, I'm a punk, a crutunkulous shnucnk. Nobody loves me, not one tiny hunk. I'm a punk_."

Noticing the smile from Rath, Jake's sense of de ja vu struck. His dream of Raven's leg being played like piano keys. This was the piano player.

"Stay away from her."

"Her who?"

"You know who, Raven. Stay away from her."

"Why? Would she realize what a bad choice she made? I'm a punk. A crutunkulous shnunk."

"Crutunkulous shnunk? One: stay away from Raven. Second: you haven't even open that wall."

Forming a gun with his index finger and thumb, Rath's index struck against the piano keys to form the opening notes of "Moonlight Sonata." The wall slide up revealing a dark passage way.

"So now I can test out Raven?"

Gritting his teeth, "No," clenching his fists.

Smirking, "Then led on mighty general," Rath said getting up.

Mumbling, Jake led them into tunnel.

"No discipline especially sound," said Rath bringing up the rear.

The wall closed behind them leaving them in darkness. Light beams from the HDC soldiers' helmets and rifles allowed Jake to see in front of them. Soldiers' breathing was the sound detected as they inched forward.

A wall decorated with waves blocked their way.

"Dead end, sir," said Alpha leader.

"We could make an opening through this wall," remarked Bravo.

"That's not a wall," said Rath.

Sliding left allowed the beams from the rifle lights to reveal a huge arrow shaped head slamming against the opening. Plaster landed on their head with slam.

"It's a fucking snake!" came from Jake as his hands brought his guns.

"I hate snakes," came from one of the HDC soldiers.

"Fire away," from Rath caused the fire power to be brought against the snake which only pissed it off.

Loading fresh clips, Jake noticed Rath just standing with his hands behind his back. Shaking of the passage way and pieces of the ceiling landing on his head caused Jake to dart into the room with the snake only to get slapped by the snake's tail against a wall. He tried to get up for a rematch, but he got driven through the floor by the snake's tail. Darkness engulfed Jake as he passed out.


End file.
